


C'incontreremo nel ricordo

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Female Beelzebub (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Lost Love, M/M, Married Life, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Gabriel, Sad, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Soft Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Crowley inizia lentamente e inesorabilmente a perdere la memoria a causa di una maledizione lanciata dai demoni. Lui e Aziraphale riusciranno a spezzarla o dovranno semplicemente rassegnarsi ad un destino già scritto?Quanto è importante la forza di un ricordo?«Posso azzardarmi a dire che questi oramai non sono più vuoti di memoria, giusto? Da quanto vanno avanti?» domandò stringendogli un ginocchio con una mano. Era una situazione inquietante e piuttosto spiacevole, ma l’angelo stava cercando di non pensare al peggio.«Non saprei… una settimana, forse? Non capisco. Perché sto iniziando a dimenticare delle cose? Anche quelle più recenti…mi sono dimenticato del giorno in cui ti ho chiesto di sposarmii», Crowley si portò una mano tra i capelli, scombinandoli, con gli occhi lucidi.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Se c’era una cosa che Aziraphale e Crowley avevano condiviso più di tutti, era il ricordo. I ricordi, ad essere più precisi, perché dopotutto si conoscevano dall’alba dei tempi. Insieme avevano attraversato ere, guerre, scoperte, tutto ciò che un essere umano aveva la possibilità di conoscere solo attraverso i libri.  
Non loro.  
Loro erano stati fortunati. Non avevano solo coltivato un’amicizia, si erano innamorati, in modi e in tempi diversi, ma era accaduto. Per Crowley era stato un colpo di fulmine, il momento esatto in cui l’aveva visto nell’Eden, il giorno della prima pioggia. Aziraphale ci aveva messo un po’ di più, era dovuta giungere la Seconda Guerra mondiale affinché capisse i suoi sentimenti.  
Ma poco importava, perché oramai erano lì. In quel mondo, senza più appartenere a fazione alcuna, loro contro tutti, loro contro tutti per sempre.  
I giorni scorrevano felici e spensierati. Dopo la mancata Apocalisse, dopo aver rischiato una condanna a morte rispettivamente con Acqua Santa e Fuoco Infernale, Aziraphale e Crowley si erano lasciati alle spalle tutto. Oramai convivano come una qualsiasi coppia di esseri umani, facendo tutto ciò che i comuni mortali facevano. Litigare, uscire, ridere, fare l’amore senza riuscire mai a staccarsi, scoprire sempre qualcosa di nuovo nell’altro e sorprendersi nonostante i millenni alle loro spalle.  
Ed era bellissimo e semplicemente perfetto così.  
«Stavo ripensando al giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti.»  
Aziraphale aveva interrotto il silenzio che in genere regnava sovrano dopo il loro ennesimo momento di intimità. Se ne stava poggiato con il viso al petto di Crowley, ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore, mentre attendeva che i loro respiri tornassero regolari.  
«Come sei sentimentale», lo prese in giro, scostandosi i capelli dal viso.  
Aveva deciso di farseli crescere e portarli lunghi fino alle spalle, perché ad Aziraphale piacevano, così come piacevano a lui. L’angelo gli diede un colpetto sul petto.  
«Non sono sentimentale. È normale, immagino. Te lo ricordi anche tu?»  
«Ma certo. Io mi ricordo tutto ciò che abbiamo vissuto insieme…» chiuse gli occhi, accarezzandogli la schiena. «Mi ricordo che eri davvero bellissimo. E così timido, forse ti incutevo un po’ di timore. E poi c’era il sole e…»  
«Il sole?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Non c’era il sole. Pioveva per la prima volta. Ti ho protetto con le mie ali. Non dirmi che l’hai dimenticato!» borbottò con la fronte aggrottata. Come si poteva dimenticare l’attimo esatto del loro primo incontro? Quando ancora, ingenui e ignari, non immaginavano che i fili del loro destino si sarebbero intrecciati eternamente?  
Crowley chinò il capo di lato, osservandolo. Giusto, era stato sciocco.  
Era stata la prima pioggia, nessun sole, nessun calore, perché mai l’aveva detto?  
Era stata solo una piccola dimenticanza, gli era passato di mente?  
Eppure ciò era strano, perché al demone assai difficilmente sfuggiva qualcosa.  
La sua memoria non era come quella degli umani: era in grado di ricordare tutto ciò che ritenesse importante e i momenti con Aziraphale rientravano tra questi.  
«Lo so, stavo solo scherzando, sciocco di un angelo», Crowley gli sorrise poco dopo, volendogli far credere che fosse tutto uno scherzo.  
L’angelo gli credette, il suo compagno era solito a scherzare in quel modo. E chiuse gli occhi, tornando ad ascoltare il battito calmo del suo cuore, le mani di Crowley a stringergli la schiena morbida.  
Si sorprendeva, oramai non avrebbe potuto immaginare una vita senza di lui, erano sempre stati insieme, si erano trovati, allontanati, poi persi e ritrovati. E c’era voluto che il mondo rischiasse di scomparire per capire che il loro posto era l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra.  
Loro erano la cosa più importante, più preziosa. Come i loro ricordi.

Come molte coppie umane facevano, Crowley e Aziraphale vivevano nella stessa casa, il loro rifugio sicuro dal mondo esterno. Lontani dal cos cittadino, possedevano una casetta immersa nel verde, con un giardino dove il demone poteva prendersi cura delle sue piante. L’angelo invece aveva il suo angolo lettura in soggiorno, dove una libreria ricopriva la parete intera, forse non ci sarebbero entrati tutti i libri che voleva, ma almeno una buona parta sì e tanto bastava.  
Anche quel pomeriggio di maggio, Aziraphale se ne stava seduto sulla sua poltrona a leggere. Ogni tanto amava tornare su libri che aveva già letto, in particolare i classici della letteratura ottocentesca o Shakespeare. E pensare che aveva anche conosciuto alcuni dei più grandi scrittori al mondo, ciò non l’avrebbe dimenticato facilmente.  
«Sono stanco morto.»  
Crowley era appena rientrato dal suo lavoro di giardinaggio. Oramai aveva smesso di minacciare le sue piante (o per meglio dire, ci andava più leggero) e vi si dedicava seriamente, sotto consiglio di Aziraphale, il quale detestava il maltrattamento su qualsiasi essere vivente.  
«Oh, caro. Sono già le sei?» domandò Aziraphale guardando l’orologio. «Ti darei un bacio, ma prima dovresti fare una doccia.»  
«Beh, grazie tante», il demone si lamentò, avvicinandosi. «Fammi indovinare, stai rileggendo l’Amleto.»  
«Non l’hai indovinato, hai letto il titolo», sospirò Aziraphale paziente. «E pensare che non c’eravamo quando è stato realizzato a teatro. Dico, ti immagini? Alle volte è incredibile pensare che abbiamo assistito ad eventi che hanno cambiato il… Crowley?»  
Aziraphale si era reso conto che il suo compagno non lo stava ascoltando molto. Non ne era sorpreso, Crowley negli ultimi giorni sembrava assente, con la testa tra le nuvole.  
«C’eravamo?» mormorò, incerto. Era come avere un vuoto di memoria, forse sarebbe potuto essere normale, dopotutto si parlava di eventi avvenuti centinaia di anni prima. Ma normale per Crowley non lo era di certo, era solo un po’ frustrante.  
«Certo che c’eravamo. Abbiamo conosciuto anche William Shakespeare in persona!»  
Il demone batté le palpebre, annuendo. L’aveva dimenticato, giusto. Anche questo.  
Piuttosto strano.  
Si portò le dita sulle tempie, avvertendo male alla testa.  
«Sì, giusto. Scusa, angelo. È che ultimamente non ci sto molto con la testa, dimentico tutto, un altro po’ e dimenticherò anche la testa da qualche parte.»  
Aziraphale ripose il libro, già con un’espressione preoccupata. Era apprensivo e protettivo nei confronti di Crowley, come non lo era con nessuno.  
«Ti senti male? Non è che per caso hai preso troppo sole?»  
«Sono un serpente, il sole non mi fa niente. E poi non posso ammalarmi, non sono un umano.»  
«Dimmi, è per il matrimonio? Ci stai ripensando?» chiese l’angelo preoccupato.  
Insieme, avevano deciso di compiere anche quel passo. Sorprendentemente, era stato Crowley a stupirlo con una proposta, l’aveva preceduto ma ne era stato ben felice. E così adesso si ritrovavano ad organizzare il tutto, volevano godersi ogni momento, anche quelli più stressanti.  
«Sei impazzito? Certamente no! Ho aspettato una vita per sposarti, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!» si agitò rosso in viso. Crowley nascondeva un lato molto più emotivo e umano di quanto volesse far credere, era anche per questo che Aziraphale lo amava.  
«Suvvia caro, stavo solo scherzando. Va bene avere la testa fra le nuvole. Ma non te ne dimenticherai, vero? Non lo sopporterei», sospirò Aziraphale alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma ecco che prontamente il demone gli afferrò una mano, baciandola.  
«Non potrei mai dimenticarmi di te, lo sai», lo rassicurò.  
Tutto. Avrebbe potuto dimenticare tutto, anche come respirare, ma non lui, non il suo angelo, sarebbe stato come morire.  
Aziraphale gli sorrise, ora più tranquillo.  
«E io non potrei mai dimenticare te.»

Un demone era una creatura che tutto vedeva e tutto sapeva. Non alla pari di Dio o di Satana stesso, ma nulla di ciò che accadeva nel mondo degli umani poteva sfuggire loro.  
Dagon aveva tenuto d’occhio Crowley senza farsi vedere ed era poi sprofondata sotto terra per ritornarsene all’Inferno.  
I traditori andavano puniti e c’erano punizioni ben peggiori di altre. Ma dopotutto erano demoni e la pietà non facevano parte della loro natura.  
L’Inferno era buio e claustrofobico come sempre, quando Dagon giunse al cospetto di lord Belzebù.  
«Ebbene? Hai controllato il traditore?» domandò il lord infernale con aria annoiata.  
«Tenuto d’occhio fino a qualche minuto fa. La nostra maledizione ha funzionato e ben presto lui dimenticherà tutto.»  
«Bene, magnifico allora. Bel lavoro. Sicura che non ricordi niente del vostro incontro?»  
«Niente di niente, con l’angelo non ne ha fatto parola.»  
Belzebù asserì, per poi congedarla.  
Punizioni peggiori delle altre. Sicuramente quella era la più terribile, oltre che la più lenta e inesorabile.


	2. Chapter 2

Se c’era un termine per descrivere lo stato di Crowley, quello era vuoto.  
Il vuoto che avvertiva nella testa e ad ogni passo. Era da un po’ di tempo che si sentiva così, come se non fosse al massimo delle sue forze mentali. Aziraphale non faceva altro che ripetergli che doveva essere a causa dello stress, ma Crowley si era stressato tante volte nel corso della sua vita millenaria e non aveva mai avuto quel tipo di problema.  
Il suo angelo però lo aveva rassicurato, dicendogli di non pensarci, che era solo un periodo, con tutta la dolcezza e le carezze del mondo. Crowley avrebbe tanto voluto credergli, ma quella sensazione strana gli si era attaccata addosso, senza che riuscisse a ricacciarla.   
I vuoti di memoria.  
Dimenticare doveva essere terribile. Senza memoria non c’era progresso.  
Senza memoria si sarebbero compiuti gli stessi errori e non ci sarebbe stato modo di ricordare ciò che era davvero importante. Non poteva credere di aver dimenticato un dettaglio fondamentale come quello della prima pioggia, il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti.  
Un dettaglio che forse sarebbe potuto essere insignificante, ma non per lui.  
Per lui e loro rappresentava tutto, l’inizio.  
Aziraphale davanti a lui aveva provato almeno cinque abiti diversi, passando dal nero, al bianco e infine al blu. Voleva trovare il vestito perfetto per il giorno del suo matrimonio, che si sarebbe svolto a Luglio. Organizzare un matrimonio era entusiasmante, soprattutto se era il proprio. Due creature come loro non avrebbero avuto bisogno di compiere un passo del genere, ma Aziraphale e Crowley erano fin troppo umani e innamorati per rinunciarvi.  
«Caro, allora? Questo ti piace?» domandò l’angelo uscendo dal camerino. Crowley gli lanciò un’occhiata distratta.  
«Sì, molto.»  
«Hai detto la stessa cosa anche degli altri!» borbottò incrociando le braccia al petto. «Tu invece sei rimasto alla prima scelta?»  
Crowley infatti aveva indossato un abito nero, quello era proprio il suo colore, quindi era andato sul sicuro.  
«Sì… prendi questo blu. Mi piace, s’intona ai tuoi occhi», gli disse, arrossendo mentre guardava da tutt’altra parte. Aziraphale gli si avvicinò, poggiandogli le mani sul petto e accarezzandolo.  
«Ce ne andremo in vacanza dopo il matrimonio. E io potrei… aiutarti a farti scivolare lo stress di dosso», gli sussurrò ad un orecchio.  
Angelo provocatore! Si metteva a sussurrargli certe cose anche in luoghi pubblici, adesso.  
«Oh, sarei molto lieto se tu facessi scivolare via il mio stress. Spero solo di non dimenticarmi del matrimonio, considerando che la mia testa si trova da tutt’altra parte.»  
L’angelo sorrise.  
Come si poteva dimenticare quello? Il suo sorriso, il modo in cui la sua espressione cambiava, il suono del suo respiro.  
Erano tutte cose che facevano anche parte di Crowley oramai, in modo indissolubile.  
«Sono certo che non accadrà. Allora vada io per il blu e tu per il nero?»  
«Affare fatto», annuì, baciandolo e ribaciandolo con fare giocoso. Aziraphale sarebbe stato lì a farsi baciare, ma aveva ancora abbastanza pudore da trattenersi in pubblico.  
«Caro, dopo penseremo a questo. A proposito, ricordi che dobbiamo vederci con Anathema e Madame Tracy, giusto?»  
Il demone si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, annoiato. Si sentiva a disagio durante certi incontri, forse perché il suo futuro marito si ritrovava sempre a parlare di fiori, abiti, partecipazioni e lui invece finiva con il rimanersene in disparte, non era proprio un esperto di matrimoni.  
Ma per Aziraphale avrebbe tenuto duro.  
«Ma certo, credo che un cosa del genere mi sarebbe indimenticabile.»

Il luogo dell’incontro era niente di meno che la loro casa, il loro nido d’amore, il loro rifugio dal mondo esterno e dalle seccature.  
Anche se Crowley doveva ammettere di starsi lentamente abituando all’idea di condividere il suo angelo anche con altra gente.  
L’espressione condividere non era molto carina, ma di fatto il demone si sentiva terribilmente geloso e apprensivo nei confronti di Aziraphale e la cosa era ampiamente ricambiata. Anche adesso, se ne stava poggiato allo stipite della porta con un calice di vino in mano. Aziraphale stava seduto al tavolo e aveva appena servito tè e biscotti. A quell’incontro erano presenti solo donne, così aveva voluto Aziraphale, anche perché né Newton, né il sergente Shadwell, né Adam sembravano troppo interessati alla preparazione al dettaglio di un matrimonio.  
Lui e Aziraphale sposati. Un angelo e un demone uniti da una promessa eterna. Non avrebbero avuto bisogno di ufficializzazioni, ma in fondo era bello, piacevole, dolce che fossero uniti anche in quel senso.  
Non vedeva l’ora di costruire dei nuovi ricordi insieme a lui.  
«Che cosa ci fai qui?»  
Crowley abbassò lo sguardo su Pepper, la quale lo fissava a braccia conserte. Oh, quella ragazzina! Era temibile anche per un demone come lui.  
«Forse ci vivo?» domandò con ovvietà. «Tu cosa ci fai qui?»  
«Mi annoio», sospirò. «Pensi che riuscirò a convincere Aziraphale a non farmi indossare un abito color lavanda?»  
A Crowley venne da ridere. Aziraphale e le sue fissazioni…  
«Non ne sono molto sicuro, però potresti provare», disse guardando il suo innamorato. Pepper inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandolo.  
«Allora, come gliel’hai chiesto?» domandò ad un tratto. Crowley per poco non si strozzò con del vino che gli andò di traverso.  
Eppure era una domanda semplicissima quella di Pepper: voleva sapere in che modo avesse chiesto all’angelo di sposarlo.  
«Aziraphale non te l’ha detto?»  
«Beh, evidentemente no!» rispose la ragazzina portandosi le mani sui fianchi.  
Crowley iniziò a preoccuparsi per davvero. Fino a quel momento non aveva dato troppo peso ai suoi vuoti di memoria, forse davvero la colpa era dello stress, ma non avrebbe avuto senso dimenticare un evento così recente e così importante!  
«Amh…» iniziò a balbettare. Più cercava di ricordare e più avvertiva solo il vuoto e la confusione. «Sì, dunque… eravamo… sì, in spiaggia. E mentre guardavamo il mare gliel’ho chiesto, ecco!» dovette inventare sul momento, pur sapendo quanto poco saggia fosse stata come scelta.  
Pepper lo studiò a lungo, facendo poi spallucce.  
«Oh. Va bene, ho capito», proferì infine.  
Crowley respirò, poiché fino a quel momento aveva dimenticato di farlo.  
Che razza di storia infernale era mai quella? Sperava solo che Aziraphale non venisse a saperlo, non voleva farlo preoccupare ancora per un qualcosa di cui perfino lui ignorava la gravità.  
Nel frattempo, Aziraphale continuava a parlare con le sue ospiti, una delle quali non era troppo convinta circa alcuni dettagli.  
«Sei sicuro che il color lavanda sia adatto?» tentò Anathema mentre si portava la tazzina alle labbra. In quanto angelo, Aziraphale aveva dei gusti così angelici, in netto contrasto con la sua indole da occultista.  
«A me piace a dire il vero», intervenne Madame Tracy, mandando in malora ogni suo tentativo di far cambiare idea all’angelo. Pepper li raggiunse, sedendosi al tavolo.  
«E se fosse tutto di colore azzurro? Per ricordare il mare», suggerì.  
«Il mare?» domandò Aziraphale incuriosito. La ragazzina annuì.  
«Sì, beh, Crowley non ti ha chiesto lì di sposarlo?»  
Nel sentire quella domanda, il demone avrebbe tanto desiderato scomparire. Sapeva che sarebbe dovuto scappare in auto subito, ma aveva temporeggiato. Adesso si ritrovava un Aziraphale che lo osservava con fare confuso e che cercava di dare spiegazioni a Pepper.  
«In realtà no. Eravamo a casa, è stata una cosa molto più intima ma… l’idea dell’azzurro mi piace», cercò di mascherare la sua preoccupazione con un sorriso, ma non a Crowley. A quest’ultimo era bastata una sua occhiata di soppiatto per capire che di quell’argomento avrebbero dovuto parlare presto.  
E ciò avvenne un’ora dopo, quando le loro ospiti erano andate via e le tazzine erano rimaste ancora sul tavolo in attesa di essere lavate.  
Crowley era seduto sul sofà, con un’espressione frustrata: non sapeva esattamente cosa stesse accadendo, ma tutto ciò lo innervosiva, soprattutto perché non aveva controllo. E non comprendeva. Aziraphale era allo stesso modo preoccupato, ma stava cercando di essere dolce, gentile e comprensivo.  
«Posso azzardarmi a dire che questi oramai non sono più vuoti di memoria, giusto? Da quanto vanno avanti?» domandò stringendogli un ginocchio con una mano. Era una situazione inquietante e piuttosto spiacevole, ma l’angelo stava cercando di non pensare al peggio.  
«Non saprei… una settimana, forse? Non capisco. Perché sto iniziando a dimenticare delle cose? Anche quelle più recenti…mi sono dimenticato del giorno in cui ti ho chiesto di sposarti», Crowley si portò una mano tra i capelli, scombinandoli, con gli occhi lucidi.  
Si odiava, come si poteva dimenticare qualcosa di così importante? Soprattutto, non sembrava esserci una spiegazione logica.  
«Sai, a volte gli umani perdono la memoria. Per traumi, malattie…» iniziò a dire Aziraphale, venendo immediatamente interrotto.  
«Ma io non sono un umano. Non mi ammalo e di certo non perdo la memoria per dei traumi. E se…» sollevò lo sguardo, per poi chiudere gli occhi quando arrivò ad una consapevolezza. Fino a quel momento aveva evitato di pensarci, non voleva credere che si trattasse di qualcosa di così drastico, ma in effetti era l’unica spiegazione plausibile. «E se fosse un qualcosa che viene dall’alto? O dal basso?»  
Aziraphale si chinò in avanti, come a volerlo ascoltare meglio. Delle rispettive fazioni, nessuno più era dalla loro parte, non dopo quanto successo con l’Apocalisse che avevano sventato e con lo scambio per evitare che venissero uccisi.  
«Gli angeli e i demoni in effetti hanno il potere di cancellare la memoria», rifletté l’angelo.  
«Sì, ma la mia memoria non è cancellata. È come se io stessi perdendo i ricordi, giorno dopo giorno… E se mi avessero maledetto? I demoni possono farlo», Crowley divenne rigido, colto da una paura soffocante.  
Non aveva ancora certezze al riguardo, ma sapeva che le maledizioni dei demoni erano irreversibili, fatte per punire i loro simili.  
«Crowley, tesoro… stai calmo, okay?» Aziraphale gli strinse una mano. «Non lo sappiamo ancora.»  
«Mi sembra il ragionamento più plausibile, angelo! Quelli ce l’hanno con me, con noi, e hanno ben pensato di cancellarmi la memoria lentamente. E io… io non voglio perdere i miei ricordi! Che cosa succederebbe se dimenticassi tutto? Se dimenticassi te?»  
Aziraphale stava cercando di non pensarci dall’inizio. Sarebbe stato troppo orribile da sopportare, il solo pensiero gli faceva venire la nausea.  
Accarezzò il viso del demone, dolcemente.  
«Allora farò in modo che tu non mi dimentichi. E comunque sia non ce ne staremo qui a guardare. Forse è il caso di fare una visita ai Piani Alti per me e ai Piani Bassi per te.»  
«Non saremo i benvenuti, rischiamo di essere ammazzati», gli ricordò.  
«Forse sì, ma penso sia un rischio che dobbiamo correre, Crowley. Per forza, se in mezzo c’è la nostra felicità.»  
Ed ecco che ogni certezza sembrava ora in bilico, il matrimonio, la prospettiva di una vita insieme, tutto sembrava appeso ad un fio. Non sapevano esattamente cosa volevano ottenere, forse delle spiegazioni, forse clemenza, forse una speranza.  
Dopo essersi scambiati un lungo bacio, Crowley e Aziraphale si separarono, nella speranza di rivedersi, dopotutto erano due traditori che stavano rischiando nel tornare dai propri simili.  
L’Inferno era più soffocante di quanto ricordasse, forse perché oramai era abituato a vivere all’aria aperta, con il profumo di fiori e il profumo del suo angelo. Ovviamente l’arrivo di Crowley attirò subito l’attenzione dei suoi simili, i quali avevano preso a guardarlo come se fosse un estraneo.  
Ma lui, come al solito, sfoggiò il suo sorriso migliore, quello più sfacciato.  
«Beh, da quanto tempo amici miei! Scusate il disturbo, io sono qui soltanto per scambiare due chiacchiere con il mio superiore, poi giuro che toglierò il disturbo!»  
Sempre che prima qualcuno non avesse cercato dell’Acqua Santa per ammazzarlo. Doveva esserci il suo capo dietro quella storia o quantomeno l’ordine era partito da lei. Crowley cercò di darsi una mossa e prese a cercarlo.

Da quando avevano evitato l’Apocalisse, tutto era divenuto piuttosto noioso. I demoni continuavano come al solito a tentare gli umani, ma ultimamente non accadeva niente di nuovo. Un giorno di quelli avrebbe dovuto lasciare il suo posto all’Inferno per creare un po’ di caos, i suoi sottoposti sapevano essere degli idioti. Per fortuna aveva Dagon, che era la cosa più simile ad un’amica, lì dentro, l’unica a non essere seccante, a rendere un po’ più decente quella vita odiosa e vuota.  
«Insomma, chi è che osa disturbarmi?» si lamentò udendo del caos intorno a sé, più del solito s’intendeva. Aveva messo in conto che Crowley potesse venire da lei, solo non si aspettava accadesse così presto.  
Il traditore veniva malamente spinto da Dagon.  
«Insomma, che modi, so camminare da solo!» Crowley si lamentò senza essere ascoltato. Dagon lo tirò più forte, portandolo dinnanzi a Belzebù.  
«Ho trovato il traditore che si aggirava per questi luoghi. Scelta molto poco saggia, non sei il benvenuto.»  
«D’accordo, ho capito. Non è esattamente una visita di piacere», Crowley si lisciò la giacca sgualcita, volgendo poi lo sguardo a Belzebù. «Che storia è questa? C’è il vostro zampino, vero? Per la mia perdita di memoria, intendo.»  
Crowley era davvero incredibile, ma con un’accezione negativa. Era andato contro natura per amore. L’amore era umano e l’umanità rendeva deboli, esposti.  
«L’hai capito in fretta», constatò Belzebù, abbassando un attimo lo sguardo. «Ordini dall’alto… beh, dal Basso, a dire il vero. Non ci è piaciuto per niente come sei riuscito a sfuggire alla punizione dell’Acqua Santa, se non puniamo i traditori, altri potrebbero seguire il tuo esempio.»  
Crowley sgranò gli occhi, anche se ciò non sarebbe potuto essere visibile a causa delle lenti scure che portava. Quindi aveva avuto ragione sin dalla primissima sensazione avvertita: quella era una punizione, una maledizione, tutto ciò solo per essere andato contro le regole e la sua natura.  
«Che cosa mi avete fatto?» sibilò, togliendosi gli occhiali e mostrando le iride dorate e serpentine. «Avete preso i miei ricordi?»  
«Non abbiamo preso i tuoi ricordi», intervenne Dagon che fino a quel momento era rimasta in silenzio. «Semplicemente se ne andranno… come se non fossero mai esistiti.»  
Crowley le guardò, sconvolto. Sembrava surreale, un incubo orribile.  
«No… no… no!» esclamò avvicinandosi a Belzebù senza alcun timore. «Non potete farlo. Io non lo merito, come potete essere così crudeli?»  
Come?  
Forse Crowley aveva dimenticato che erano demoni. E che non conoscevano alcuna pietà o umanità, era così che doveva essere, altrimenti sarebbero stati umani.  
«Di cosa ti sorprendi? Siamo demoni che eseguono solo ordini. E comunque sia la maledizione è irreversibile. Dimenticherai tutto ciò che ti ha legato al tuo angelo e non c’è niente che tu possa fare per fermarlo.»  
Ad un tratto Crowley si sentì debole ed ebbe quasi voglia di accasciarsi sulle proprie gambe, ma cercò di mantenersi in piedi, aggrappato a quell’ultimo briciolo di dignità.  
Tutto ciò non poteva essere vero. E doveva esserci per forza una soluzione, un modo per evitare questo dramma. Perché Crowley non temeva la morte o il dolore, temeva più di tutti dimenticare.  
Dimenticare Aziraphale o l’amore che provava nei suoi confronti.  
Se tutto ciò faceva parte di un altro piano ineffabile, Crowley avrebbe tanto voluto parlare con Dio e chiederle cosa diamine avesse in mente e perché la sua esistenza dovesse essere così piena di gioia, ma anche di dolore.  
Per Aziraphale le cose non erano di certo più piacevoli. L’idea di rivedere gli altri angeli lo innervosiva parecchio, specie perché quest’ultimi non si erano mostrati molto felici di vederlo. Non si sorprendeva, dopo l’ultima volta. E lui, dal canto suo, avrebbe voluto sbrigarsi, quella era un’impresa disperata. Non era certo che gli avrebbero detto qualcosa, più probabilmente lo avrebbero rimandato indietro a calci. Per fortuna Aziraphale era sì un bravo angelo, ma anche molto testardo.  
«Fuori, tu qui non puoi stare», Sandalphon puntò un dito sul petto del Principato, cercando di farlo indietreggiare.  
«Ti prego, devo solo parlare con qualcuno. Con Gabriel magari. E poi me ne andrò, so bene di non essere gradito!» cercò di essere il più gentile possibile, nonostante il nervosismo.  
Gli angeli erano così severi e precisi, forse anche troppo, non era strano che Aziraphale non si riconoscesse più come uno di loro.  
E Gabriel era uno di quelli che più lo disprezzava e si divertiva a prenderlo in giro, non ne aveva mai fatto segreto. E quando lo aveva visto alle prese con Sandalphon, si era fatto avanti con il sorriso più ipocrita che poteva.  
«Aziraphale, ma tu guarda che sorpresa. Non so se sei più coraggioso o stupido a presentarti qui dopo quello che è successo»  
«Gabriel», sussurrò Aziraphale. Il suo superiore gli aveva sempre messo una certa soggezione, specie quando fingeva simpatia nei suoi confronti. «Possiamo parlare… solo per qualche attimo?»  
Parlare? Quel traditore voleva parlare? Era venuto da lui strisciando per quale motivo? Sicuramente Gabriel non vedeva l’ora di scoprirlo.  
Aziraphale sapeva essere così divertente.  
«Ah, ora vuoi parlare? D’accordo, allora. Sandalphon, fallo passare.»  
Uno sconvolto Sandalphon fece una smorfia verso il Principato, il quale si limitò ad un sorrisetto nervoso, mentre seguiva l’Arcangelo per quel grande studio illuminato da una candida luce bianca.  
«Allora, di che cosa vuoi parlarmi?» domandò Gabriel dandogli le spalle, mentre sistemava dei fascicoli sulla scrivania. «Ci hai ripensato? La vita sulla terra in compagnia di un demone non ti entusiasma più? Ho saputo che siete andati a vivere insieme. Fossi in te farei attenzione a non usare l'Acqua Santa con Crowley nelle vicinanze…»  
Aziraphale cercò di ignorare le sue provocazioni, aveva qualcosa di più importante a cui pensare.  
«Che cosa mi sai dire della perdita di memoria?»  
«Che è quella cosa per cui una persona tende a dimenticare tutto. Fatto? Abbiamo finito?» Gabriel sorrise in modo irritante, facendolo sbuffare.  
«Stavo parlando di un’altra cosa. I demoni sono in grado di cancellare la memoria, vero? Come attraverso… una maledizione?»  
L’espressione di Gabriel cambiò, diventando ad un tratto seria e pensierosa.  
«Perché mi stai facendo questa domanda?»  
«Crowley…» sussurrò il Principato. «Lui sta… ecco… sta dimenticando tutto e molto probabilmente lo hanno maledetto. Io non sapevo a chi altri chiedere. Quindi è possibile? E se è così, c’è un modo per fermarla?»  
Gabriel socchiuse gli occhi, tornando a dargli le spalle. Maledetto, sapeva che avrebbe fatto bene a non ascoltarlo.  
«Allora sarà meglio che ti rassegni», sibilò, cercando di mantenere un tono neutro. Ma ciò non fece altro che spaventare Aziraphale, il quale si agitò ulteriormente.  
«Che significa? Tu sai qualcosa? Ti prego, dimmelo. Dimmi se c’è un modo e…»  
«Non c’è nessun modo!» sbottò l’Arcangelo. «Certe maledizioni non possono essere fermate, non c’è niente che puoi fare. Sei un angelo, ma sei lontano dall’essere onnipotente. E inoltre hai perso il diritto di chiedermi favori o qualsiasi altra cosa!»  
Aziraphale avvertì quella cosa – rabbia, doveva essere rabbia – montare dentro di sé. Cosa voleva dire che non c’era rimedio? Che doveva arrendersi? Questo non sarebbe mai accaduto nemmeno fra un milione di anni.  
«Se non vuoi dirmi nulla d’accordo, ma io comunque non intendo rassegnarmi a questa cosa. Grazie per il tuo tempo», rispose gentile ma freddo.  
Gabriel non gli rispose. Si ritrovò a pensare, silenziosamente, a quanto l’esistenza potesse essere strana. Era proprio vero che Dio agiva per vie misteriose, vie che lui stesso – nonostante la sua natura – non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere. Chi se ne importava di quel Principato traditore?  
Che facesse di testa sua, che soffrisse pure. Oramai non era più un suo problema.

Aziraphale e Crowley si rividero poco dopo, senza nemmeno il coraggio di guardarsi in faccia. Fu l’angelo, poco dopo, ad avvicinarsi a lui e a prenderlo sottobraccio, a sussurrargli “Andiamo a casa”.  
Casa.  
Crowley non riusciva a dire una parola. Voleva ancora pensare che fosse tutto uno scherzo, una mera vendetta che si sarebbe risolta, eppure lui era un demone, sapeva bene come funzionavano certe cose, sembrava solo ingiusto il fatto che fosse toccato proprio a lui.  
Di male non aveva fatto niente, si era solo innamorato.  
Anche mentre tornavano a casa, Crowley non disse una parola. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, milioni di domande ad affollargli la mente: una soluzione doveva esserci. Lui si rifiutava di dimenticare Aziraphale.  
E il matrimonio. Sì, il matrimonio! Lo avrebbe sposato di lì a poco, era quasi tutto pronto, non poteva essere tutto rovinato.  
Nemmeno Aziraphale era tranquillo, no: il suo cuore era inquieto come non mai, ma cercò comunque di mettere insieme delle parole di senso compiuto.  
«Che cosa ti hanno detto Laggiù?» domandò l’angelo mentre gli metteva davanti una tazzina di caffè forte che Crowley però non toccò.  
«Esattamente ciò che pensavamo. È colpa loro. Questa è la mia punizione per essere un traditore. I miei ricordi se ne andranno. Tutto ciò che è legato a te scomparirà. No, cazzo. No!» si portò una mano sulla testa, premendola. «Questo non può succedere!»  
«Lo so, Crowley. Lo so», Aziraphale gli si sedette accanto con un sospiro. «Ho parlato con i miei, con Gabriel a dire il vero. Mi ha dato l’impressione di sapere più di quanto non dica. E ovviamente non mi ha dato molte informazioni. Chissà, magari loro e i demoni sono d’accordo.»  
Crowey scosse il capo, afferrandogli le mani e guardandolo negli occhi. Adesso aveva una paura dannata di dimenticare. Non aveva alcun controllo su quella situazione, non era abbastanza potente per impedirlo, forse non lo era nessuno. Sentì Aziraphale ricambiare la stretta e a stento trattenne le lacrime. Crowley era sempre stato forte. Impavido e strafottente, di rado mostrava quel suo lato così emotivo e sensibile, il suo angelo era l’unico a cui era in grado di lasciarsi andare del tutto, alle lacrime, alla disperazione, tutto.  
«Aziraphale, io non ti dimenticherò! Non potrà mai accadere! Te lo prometto. Lo giuro su Dio, su tutto!» disse determinato, arrabbiato e impaurito. Poi scoppiò a piangere in un pianto sommesso, un po’ come se si vergognasse. E allora l’angelo lo abbracciò, gli fece poggiare il viso sul suo petto e gli baciò i capelli.  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto curare il male e il senso di impotenza che avvertiva in quel momento. Erano loro due soli, contro tutto e tutti.  
Ma anche lui si sentì in dovere di fare una promessa.  
«E io giuro che se dovessi dimenticarmi, ti farò innamorare di nuovo di me.»


	3. 3

A cosa sarebbe servito andare avanti?  
Crowley fissava il soffitto con un braccio dietro la testa, accanto - sul comodino - vi era un bicchiere di vino oramai vuoto. Aziraphale non gli aveva permesso di bere troppo, anche se comprendeva il suo bisogno di non pensare. Gli aveva concesso un bicchiere soltanto. Anche se avrebbe comunque potuto miracolarlo per fargli passare la sbronza, non voleva vederlo ridursi in un certo modo.  
Aziraphale stava cercando di essere forte, di rimanere positivo e speranzoso. Nonostante Gabriel gli avesse detto che non c’era modo, non voleva credergli, per ogni maledizione doveva esserci una contro-maledizione. O almeno così sperava.  
Ma per il momento la cosa più difficile rimaneva una: cercare di far reagire Crowley.  
Sapeva quanto il suo futuro marito fosse propenso a buttarsi giù facilmente, ma mai lo aveva visto depresso come quella volta. La prospettiva di perdere tutti i ricordi aveva gettato Crowley in un abisso profondo. Avrebbe voluto farla pagare a quelli della sua fazione, avrebbe voluto obbligarli ad annullare quella maledizione, ma al contrario di Aziraphale, era molto più portato a credere che non ci fosse una soluzione. E così se ne stava lì a vegetare sul letto, godendo di quel poco alcol che gli veniva concesso, visto che l’angelo lo teneva d’occhio.  
«Sono come un malato terminale. Aspetto solo che la mia fine arrivi e intanto non posso far altro che crogiolarmi nella paura», sussurrò, ad occhi socchiusi.  
Crowley aveva paura, una paura dannata di dimenticare. Nemmeno l’idea della morte stessa lo aveva mai spaventato così tanto, ma vivere dimenticando ciò che lui e Aziraphale erano, quello era orribile.  
Riguardo all’angelo, stava provando in tutti i modi a tirarlo su, ma era difficile. Non era lui quello maledetto, quello a cui i ricordi stavano venendo tolti poco a poco. Ma era orribile anche essere dalla sua parte: dalla parte di colui che è costretto a guardare senza poter fare niente di concreto.  
«Te l’ho detto, non ti permetterò di dimenticare», gli sussurrò a sua volta, accarezzandogli la schiena, ma in quel momento Cowley si volse a guardarlo.  
«E come avresti intenzione di fare? Attaccando dei promemoria al frigorifero?»  
«Beh, potrebbe essere un’idea», lo guardò colpevole. «Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto. Il mio amore ti fa male.»  
«Il tuo amore mi ha salvato. Non pensare nemmeno per un istante che sia colpa tua. È colpa di… non lo so di chi! Immagino dei miei colleghi demoni. Non avevo mai sentito di una punizione simile, è orribile. Questa volta la mia fazione batte la tua, non era scontato», e dicendo ciò si tirò su, con i capelli in disordine.  
Sembrava che il loro castello di vetro stesse crollando in pezzi. Non avevano mai avuto grandi progetti se non quello di vivere insieme per sempre e il matrimonio.  
Gusto, il matrimonio!  
Al solo pensarci, ad Aziraphale venne una stretta al cuore. Aspettava di sposarlo da così tanto tempo che la sola idea di dover annullare tutto lo rendeva triste. Ma forse era la cosa migliore? Forse c’era altro a cui pensare?  
«Crowley, senti. Riguardo al matrimonio…»  
Il demone però lo interruppe subito, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«No.»  
«Che cosa?»  
«So già cosa stai per dirmi e la risposta è no. Non annulleremo il matrimonio. Piuttosto… c’è un favore che devo chiederti, ma temo potresti arrabbiarti parecchio.»  
Crowley non lo credeva, era sicuro che l’angelo si sarebbe infuriato, per il semplice fatto che era già successo.  
«Che c’è?» domandò Aziraphale impaziente, anche se un dubbio su cosa dovesse dirgli gli era già venuto.  
«Non lo sappiamo, ma è probabile che mi ridurrò male», iniziò a dire Crowley, con un nodo alla gola che quasi gli impediva di parlare. «Se dovessi dimenticare proprio tutto, tanto da essere per te un estraneo… ti prego di uccidermi.»  
Aziraphale saltò subito in piedi. Lo sapeva, il suo istinto gliel’aveva suggerito sin dal primo istante, ma non aveva voluto darvi retta.  
Gli stava chiedendo di ucciderlo, di nuovo. Era già successo circa due secoli fa e questo aveva portato ad un litigio piuttosto importante, anche se il motivo era diverso: lì la paura era per la fine del mondo. Adesso, in un certo senso, anche.  
«Non posso crederci, come puoi chiedermelo di nuovo?» domandò Aziraphale addolorato. «Già una volta ti ho detto di no, cosa ti fa credere che adesso possa dirti sì?»  
«Perché questa volta in gioco c’è qualcosa di più grosso, la tua felicità.»  
«Beh, la mia felicità è con te, quindi scordati che ti butterò un secchio d’Acqua Santa addosso!»  
Crowley si lamentò, dicendo qualcosa di incomprensibile. Poi si alzò e prese il bicchiere, riempiendolo di vino con uno schiocco di dita.  
Forse era egoista ciò che stava chiedendo ad Aziraphale, ma si rifiutava di vivere una vita a metà, tanto valeva essere morti.  
«Non voglio arrivare a dimenticarmi di te», confidò, affacciandosi alla finestra per osservare il sole sparire dietro le colline. «Che cosa ne sarebbe di me, di te, di noi? Di tutto ciò che abbiamo costruito? I ricordi sono astratti, non puoi conservarli in un cassetto. La memoria è preziosa, ma immateriale», la voce si era incrinata appena.  
Crowley era sensibile, ma forte, Aziraphale non era abituato a vederlo crollare così senza rialzarsi.  
Si avvicinò, abbracciandolo, poggiando il viso sulla sua schiena. Lo aveva giurato a lui e a se stesso, se davvero lo avesse dimenticato, lo avrebbe fatto innamorare ancora di lui. E ancora e ancora, perché gli era inimmaginabile una vita senza Crowley.  
Erano insieme sin dall’Alba dei Tempi, dopotutto.  
«Ci sono io, Crowley. Io custodisco tutti i nostri ricordi, troverò il modo di condividerli con te. Io ti amo», anche la sua voce si era spezzata. Ci aveva provato in tutti i modi a resistere al pianto, ma come poteva? Era fin troppo umano per non piangere.  
«Ti amo anche io, angelo», il demone strinse la mano di Aziraphale poggiata sul suo petto. Adesso, ancora di più, ogni momento con lui, ogni tocco o parola, assumevano un significato più profondo e inestimabile. «E voglio sposarti.»  
«Lo so… scusa per aver preso in considerazione l’idea di annullare il matrimonio», sussurrò sui suoi capelli.  
«No, intendo che voglio sposarti al più presto. So che avevamo progettato tutto nei minimi dettagli, ma se aspettiamo troppo, temo che io possa dimenticare. E io non voglio dimenticare.»  
Aziraphale lo strinse a sé più forte. C’era una dolcezza e una tristezza nelle sue parole che gli facevano provare un nodo in gola. Quell’amore che li univa era straordinario nonostante fosse anche doloroso.  
Se non si fossero amati, allora forse i ricordi di Crowley sarebbero stati salvi, ma era inutile pensarci.  
«Oh, Crowley. Va bene, tutto quello che vuoi», lo rassicurò. Aziraphale era triste, ma incredibilmente determinato.  
Il demone gli baciò il dorso della mano e poi – visto che era stata una giornata lunga e stancante - decisero di andare a letto. Prima fecero l’amore, con più passione e dolcezza che mai, ma quando arrivò il momento di dormire, Crowley non riuscì nemmeno a chiudere gli occhi. Si sentiva stanco e spossato, ma le sue iridi serpentine erano spalancate nel buio. Temeva di addormentarsi e svegliarsi l’indomani, senza più ricordarsi che colui che gli dormiva accanto era l’amore della sua vita.  
Ma poteva davvero una maledizione cancellare anche il ricordo dell’amore?  
Si girò di fianco, stringendo Aziraphale. Era come se sapesse di dover morire e in un certo senso sarebbe stato così. Lo abbracciò forte e infine crollò, poiché non era più abituato a rimanere sveglio così a lungo.

Si svegliò che era già l’alba a causa degli incubi.  
Incubi che in realtà iniziarono a sfumare nel momento in cui aprì gli occhi, non li avrebbe ricordati. Con grande sollievo si rese conto che riconosceva ancora Aziraphale, non sapeva bene come funzionasse e quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima di dimenticare tutto.  
Come se il tempo fosse importante in una vita immortale…  
Decise di alzarsi, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Aziraphale. Indossò solo i pantaloni del pigiama e si diresse verso la veranda, che raggiunse aprendo una porta tutta in vetro. Il sole si trovava ancora dietro le colline e di lì a poco avrebbe illuminato il loro piccolo angolo di paradiso, ma il cielo era già meno scuro.  
Vi era un incredibile silenzio, interrotto ogni tanto dal verso di qualche tortora. Per non parlare poi dell’odore, aria fresca e rugiada. Quei momenti erano ancora più straordinari di qualsiasi altra avventura, momenti di straordinaria normalità.  
Si sedette al tavolino dove di solito lui e Aziraphale trascorrevano le serate estive a parlare, lui a bere qualcosa, l’angelo con un libro in mano.  
Era quella la quotidianità che temeva di dimenticare. Quelli che lo facevano sentire vivo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e allora cercò di tornare indietro con la memoria, fin quando quest’ultima glielo permetteva e iniziò a ripetersi a mente tutto, ogni momento trascorso con Aziraphale sin da quando l’aveva conosciuto.

Aziraphale non aveva impiegato molto tempo a svegliarsi e a raggiungerlo, infastidito dal vuoto accanto al suo letto. Indossò anche lui il pigiama e dopodiché si accorse di qualcuno seduto fuori, in veranda. Crowley aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma dubitava che stesse dormendo. Quindi gli si avvicinò, aprì la porta cercando di far rumore il meno possibile.  
«Tesoro, guardi l’alba?» gli sussurrò.  
«Amh? No, stavo pensando. Ripercorrevo con la mente i miei ricordi, ma temo di essermi dimenticato qualcosa.»  
Aziraphale gli si sedette accanto, osservando il cielo che pian piano diveniva sempre più luminoso.  
«Puoi farmi un favore?» continuò ancora Crowley. «Non dire a nessuno di questa mia condizione. Non voglio che qualcuno si intristisca, e poi sarebbe complicato da spiegare.»  
«Non ne avevo intenzione.»  
«Aziraphale?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Se un giorno dovessi dimenticare ogni cosa, anche te e ciò ti facesse stare troppo male, non perdere tempo a starmi dietro, dico davvero. Rifatti una nuova vita. Questa è la mia condanna, non la tua.»  
Era stato doloroso dirlo, ma Crowley non era ancora così egoista da tenerlo legato a se. Le labbra dell’angelo tremarono. Quel demone era testardo fino all’esasperazione.  
«Sembra quasi che speri che io lo faccia davvero. Lasciarti, intendo.»  
«Non lo spero, sarebbe solo la cosa più giusta. Poi, se vuoi lasciarmi prima…»  
Aziraphale gli lanciò uno sguardo tale da fargli capire che era meglio starsene zitto. Il demone incrociò le braccia al petto, godendo per qualche attimo del silenzio.  
«Io non intendo lasciarti mai, credevo che le mie intenzioni fossero chiare, ma evidentemente devo ripetertelo ogni giorno. Nessun problema. Sai cosa dovremmo fare?» domandò poi, rilassando il tono. «Fotografie. Ne abbiamo ancora poche.»  
Crowley sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. In genere era lui quello che amava mettersi in mostra di fronte l’obiettivo, Aziraphale era sempre più timido e insicuro, ma qualche scatto insieme erano riusciti a farlo.  
«Tu odi le foto.»  
«Ma amo immortalare i momenti con te. Così anche quando dimenticherai, avrai la prova che siamo stati insieme», disse con un po’ di tristezza. Crowley annuì e poi gli venne un’altra idea.  
«Posso scrivere… voglio dire, annotarmi tutto. Tutti i miei ricordi, su di te, su di noi. Non sarà la stessa cosa che ricordarli, ma almeno non rischierò di impazzire. Sì, questa è un’idea, ma devo cominciare a farlo prima che i ricordi inizino a svanire.»  
Aziraphale sorrise in maniera malinconica, osservando oltre le colline.  
«Sarà strano non essere più amato da te.»  
Crowley strinse la sua mano.  
«Io ti amerò sempre, anche se non sarà in grado di ricordarlo. Forse i miei ricordi se ne andranno, ma dubito che ciò che provo scomparirà mai.»  
Di ciò iniziava ad esserne certo, anche se forse non era una grande consolazione. Aziraphale ricambiò la stretta, osservando verso l’alto e domandando silenziosamente al suo Dio perché avesse permesso una cosa del genere. Avrebbe avuto più senso se fosse stato lui quello ad essere punito, non Crowley, che era di sicuro il più nobile fra i demoni, un angelo come lui, solo con le ali tinte di nero e gli occhi dorati come le stelle.  
Già, le stelle. Con le lacrime agli occhi, ricambiò la stretta.  
«Anche io ti amerò per sempre, qualsiasi cosa accada», sussurrò e gli sorrise.  
Mai il futuro era stato incerto come in quel momento.

La visita di Aziraphale aveva dato a Gabriel molto a cui pensare. Gli aveva fatto tornare alla mente ricordi a cui aveva accuratamente cercato di non pensare.  
I ricordi erano dolorosi. Gabriel aveva provato a dimenticare, a cancellare tutto, ad annullarsi, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio. Lui era l’unico a custodire anche i loro ricordi, dimenticando avrebbe perso tutto, come se non fossero mai esistiti.  
A volte i demoni sapevano essere proprio crudeli. Non che gli angeli fossero dei santi, ma cancellare la memoria in modo così lento e inesorabile a qualcuno, era quanto più di terribile si potesse fare. E nessuno meglio di lui poteva saperlo.  
Dio agiva per vie misteriose, ma alcune di queste vie misteriose avrebbe gradito conoscerle.  
Aziraphale avrebbe fatto bene a rinunciare, senza lottare. Era la cosa meno dolorosa, la più logica. Quelli non erano affari che lo riguardavano, eppure non poteva fare a meno di pensarci.  
Il sole stava sorgendo lì sulla terra, luogo che l’Arcangelo non era solito a visitare, ma quella volta chissà perché andò.  
Forse sperava di incontrare lei.  
Di guardarla da lontana, si sarebbe accontentato anche solo di lei.  
Per lei sarebbe andato sulla terra, anche all’Inferno se solo non avesse rischiato di venire ammazzato.  
Nonostante morto ci fosse già da un pezzo.  
Quella volta i suoi presentimenti e le sue speranze furono giuste. Sapeva che Belzebù preferiva di gran lunga lasciare il compito di tentare agli umani agli altri demoni, amava molto di più impartire ordini che agire. Ma aveva bisogno di entrare in azione, così al sorgere del sole aveva già fatto commettere un omicidio e sicuramente Dagon, da cui si era separata, non doveva essere stata da meno. A differenza di alcuni – Crowley in primis – portavano gli umani a compiere delle azioni davvero terribili.  
Gabriel si soffermò a guardarla, nella penombra. Belzebù si nascondeva dietro un albero, guardando soddisfatta il suo capolavoro: una rissa tra tossici che aveva portato ad un accoltellamento e la morte di uno dei due, non male per cominciare la giornata. Gabriel avrebbe dovuto rimanersene al suo posto e – come sempre – far finta di niente.  
Ma si mosse da solo nella sua direzione. Belzebù riconobbe l’odore di angelo immediatamente e si voltò, subito sulla difensiva, ma Gabriel la tranquillizzò subito.  
«Vengo in pace.»  
«Come no», sbottò lei. «Sei venuto a rovinarmi i piani?»  
«Non ne ho intenzione», rispose in tono tranquillo. «Purtroppo stai facendo solo il tuo lavoro», sussurrò abbassandolo sguardo e poi rialzandolo su di lei. Belzebù lo guardava senza vederlo realmente. Il destino era stato crudele con entrambi e lui era quello che ne stava pagando le conseguenze più di tutti. La stessa cosa sarebbe accaduta a quello stupido di Aziraphale.  
«Ho saputo della tua punizione a Crowley», disse ad un certo punto, pentendosene subito dopo. Quelli non erano affari suoi, continuava a ripetersi, ma era difficile far finta di niente, che lo volesse o no, un po’ quella situazione lo riguardava. Belzebù fece una smorfia.  
«Fammi indovinare: Aziraphale è venuto da te, pregandoti di dargli spiegazioni e chiedendoti se c’è un modo per fermare tutto questo. Proprio tipico di lui, deve aver avuto una cocente delusione», disse freddamente.  
«Perché l’hai fatto?» domandò ancora Gabriel e lei a quel punto fece una smorfia.  
«Chi credi di essere, il mio capo? Tanto per cominciare non l’ho deciso io, ogni decisione finale deve essere presa da Satana in persona. Io ho solo ordinato a Dagon di maledire Crowley e ha funzionato. Non credevo, è la prima volta che viene praticata una punizione del genere su un traditore. Peggio della morte, dicono! Io non ci credo poi tanto. Se mi togliessero i ricordi, mi farebbero un favore.»  
Belzebù aveva preso a parlare e Gabriel non aveva trovato la forza di rispondere. Ogni parola era come una pugnalata, ma nascose il dolore dietro il suo sorriso migliore.  
«Non c’è che dire, un piano ben architettato, anche se piuttosto crudele», commentò all’improvviso.  
«Cosa ti aspettavi? Siamo demoni, è la cosa più giusta. Dovresti cancellare la memoria anche ad Aziraphale e…»  
«Lo farò soltanto se sarà lui a chiedermelo», rispose freddamente, forse un po’ piccato. Con se stesso non era riuscito, ma se Aziraphale gliel’avesse chiesto, avrebbe tolto almeno a lui quel peso di dosso. Non credeva di essersi rammollito, il suo sarebbe stato solo un atto di pietà. Era pur sempre un angelo, dopotutto. Belzebù fu sorpresa da questo suo impeto di altruismo.  
«Tu e il Principato siete amici adesso?»  
«No. No, affatto», guardò il cielo, vedendo il sole farsi alto. Starle accanto era doloroso. Magnifico, malinconico, doloroso. «Forse è meglio se togliamo il disturbo, la polizia sarà qui a momenti.»  
«Sì, è vero», sospirò Belzebù. «Beh, allora io vado. E non provare a seguirmi, so che vorresti farlo», e sorrise, in modo malizioso.  
«Non lo farò, stai tranquilla.»  
Quel sorriso, quelle labbra che un tempo aveva baciato. Quel corpo che aveva stretto, la pelle che aveva marchiato.  
Non c’era più nulla, solo l’eco di un ricordo.  
Che cosa stava facendo, Gabriel? Forse sperava di riaverla ancora, in qualche modo?  
Non sarebbe stato mille volte meglio morire, farla finita?  
Non sarebbe stato facile? Chiederle del Fuoco Infernale con cui bruciare la sua anima? La morte non lo spaventava nemmeno più tanto, anche se forse i suoi occhi azzurri e l’idea di poterla rivedere ancora erano l’unica cosa in grado di tenerlo in vita. Se ne andò e Belzebù lo osservò andare via, venendo raggiunta poco dopo da Dagon.  
«Vedo che ti sei data da fare qui. Ma quello non era l’Arcangelo Gabriel? Che voleva? Ti ha creato problemi?» le domandò.  
Belzebù si strinse quasi istintivamente il petto, avvertì una sensazione bizzarra.  
Come di malinconia.  
«Non voleva niente. Andiamo via di qui.»

Il sole era sorto ed era oramai alto nel cielo. Crowley e Aziraphale, seppur strascicando, cercavano di vivere la loro quotidianità senza pensare a ciò che sarebbe arrivato. Il demone si era di distratto andando nel suo orto, a curare le sue rigogliose piante di basilico e menta, mentre Aziraphale aveva pensato di riordinare la libreria, a mano. Anche se questo voleva dire perdersi a pensare. Mentre sistemava i suoi tomi in ordine di epoca, all’angelo venne alla mente un ricordo di qualche settimana prima, quando Crowley gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo.

Crowley aveva sempre le idee più improvvise e piacevoli. Quella sera per esempio aveva improvvisato una cena a lume di candela nel soggiorno in casa loro, dove c’era un’atmosfera ancora più intima di quanto non fosse al Ritz.  
«Caro, non dirmi che hai cucinato tu?» domandò Aziraphale sorpreso, lusingato, ma anche spaventato: il suo compagno non era proprio bravo ai fornelli e a giudicare dall’aspetto informe e strano delle pietanze, anche quella volta non doveva essere andata troppo bene.  
«Mi domando il perché di quell’espressione sorpresa!» borbottò, spostando la sedia. «Avanti, siediti. Non c’è più rispetto per il duro lavoro», il demone si sedette, versandosi un bicchiere di vino.  
«E invece io lo apprezzo tanto. Sei adorabile», gli sorrise l’angelo facendolo arrossire. Dopodiché trovo il coraggio di assaggiare quell’arrosto che stava nel piatto, ma quando ciò accadde non riuscì a nascondere un’espressione esterrefatta: arrosto bruciato e asciutto e purè di patate senza sale.  
«Oh, questo è… è buono», provò a mentire, trasformando la sua espressione in una più convincente possibile. Ma Crowley non ci credette nemmeno un po’. Lo guardò male, assaggiando un pezzo del suo arrosto e facendo subito dopo una faccia schifata.  
«Ma cosa…? Insomma, è immangiabile, disgustoso!»  
«Suvvia, non è poi così male!»  
«E infatti non è male, è tremendo. Ah, sapevo che avrei dovuto aiutarmi con un miracolo, sempre che un miracolo basti», si pulì la bocca con un sorso di vino e poi rise. «Di certo non sono il cuoco della coppia.»  
«E dovrei esserlo io? Io amo solo mangiare!»  
«Mi fai ridere, angelo, sei buffo», disse poi guardandolo. «Sai, penso che dovremmo sposarci in fondo. Tu vuoi?»  
Le risate di Aziraphale si erano interrotte. Avevo sentito male o Crowley gli aveva appena chiesto di sposarlo? Così, dal nulla?  
«Ah… emh… io… oh», balbettò tutto rosso in viso.  
«Cosa? Pensavo tu amassi i matrimoni, stai sempre lì a leggere quelle riviste e… visto che viviamo già insieme… però se non vuoi lo capisco», il demone arrossì, rendendosi conto di aver forse corso un po’ troppo, ma Aziraphale scosse il capo.  
«Non è questo. È solo che non pensavo volessi sposarmi», e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso.  
«Io voglio sposarti… sempre…» ammise Crowley con lo sguardo rivolto da tutt’altra parte per l’imbarazzo. «Allora… non mi hai risposto. Vuoi? Ma non ho un anello, posso dartelo dopo?»  
Aziraphale scoppiò a ridere.  
«Certo che voglio, Crowley! Sposiamoci.»

L’anello alla fine gliel’aveva comprato veramente, nonostante Aziraphale gli avesse detto che non ci fosse bisogno. Ma Crowley alle volte era molto perfezionista e ci teneva a fare tutto per il meglio. Per tale motivo, l’angelo sfoggiava all’anulare sinistro un anello sottile d’oro bianco, a cui presto si sarebbe aggiunta la fede.  
Già, il matrimonio. Era terrorizzato all’idea che Crowley potesse dimenticarsene, forse lo sposarsi al più presto non era poi una cattiva idea, anzi…. E dopo? Dopo come avrebbero affrontato la faccenda?  
Sentì i suoi passi, capendo che doveva essere rientrato.  
«Le miei piante stanno bene. E tu… ma sei ancora a metà? Che hai fatto fin ora?»  
«Oh, Crowley. Mi sono… solo messo a pensare», posò un libro distrattamente, voltandosi a guardarlo. Non avrebbe dovuto chiedere, non era una domanda delicata, eppure fremeva di capirci di più.  
«Davvero non ti ricordi quando mi hai chiesto di sposarti?»  
Crowley abbassò lo sguardo, un po’ in difficoltà, non che Aziraphale avesse torto a fargli quelle domande, la situazione era già abbastanza difficile.  
Ma no. Non lo ricordava e questo lo faceva impazzire.  
«Mi dispiace, Aziraphale… un momento così importante…»  
«No, non era per accusarti, volevo solo capire», gli arrivò vicino, stringendogli le spalle. «Eravamo qui, comunque. Avevi improvvisato una cena, non molto riuscita», al ricordo sorrise. «E allora sei saltato su dicendo: “Dovremmo sposarci, vuoi?”. Molto da te, insomma.»  
Le labbra di Crowley si dipinsero di un lieve sorriso. Anche se non poteva ricordarlo, effettivamente era da lui.  
«E mi hai detto sì, wow», disse e poi si accorse di come Aziraphale lo guardava. Divenne serio e portò le mani sul viso dell’angelo, sfiorando ogni suo tratto, le palpebre, le ciglia, le guance, infine le labbra.  
«Crowley…?»  
«Conosco il tuo viso meglio del mio. Dimenticando chi sei tu, dimenticherai anche chi sono io. Io ti amo, Aziraphale. E ti amerò sempre, anche quando la mia memoria sarà compromessa.»  
Aziraphale si trattenne dal piangere, gli baciò le mani e poi tutto il viso. Voleva godersi ogni momento che rimaneva, aggrapparsi alla gioia prima del dolore.  
E dopo, chissà.


	4. 4

Crowley era stato di parola. Aveva davvero iniziato ad annotare, su un diario dalla copertina nera, tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente, per tal motivo se lo portava dietro costantemente. I suoi ricordi, vecchi e nuovi, erano tutti ugualmente importanti. Ma se ogni giorno annotava qualcosa di nuovo, ogni giorno dimenticava qualcos’altro.   
E anche se quella situazione li rendeva tristi e ansiosi, da un lato aveva, in un certo senso, dato loro la carica, perché adesso i preparativi del matrimonio procedevano spediti.   
Si sarebbero sposati con qualche mese d’anticipo data la situazione e per fortuna questo non era un problema: era già quasi tutto pronto e poi potevano contare anche su qualche piccolo miracolo.   
Spiegare agli invitati il perché di quella loro decisione non fu facile, soprattutto perché dovettero inventare una scusa abbastanza credibile. Per fortuna nessuno fece loro domande. Sarebbe stata Anathema a celebrare il loro matrimonio e la cosa l’aveva entusiasmata parecchio, nonostante l’idea di indossare per forza qualcosa di color lavanda non la rendeva troppo felice. E così, in quasi dieci giorni, erano riusciti ad organizzare il tutto.  
«No, no. È alle cinque del pomeriggio, alle cinque! Nelle partecipazioni c’è scritto…c’è scritto, vero? Scusa Anathema, non lo so, è che dovuto rifarle tutte. Mi raccomando, almeno tu sii puntuale, okay?»  
Aziraphale camminava avanti e indietro, su e giù per la cucina, mentre parlava al telefono con Anathema. Era stato tutto un po’ stressante, ma alla fine ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Crowley entrò in cucina e nel vederlo sorrise. Così tirò fuori il cellulare e di nascosto gli scattò una foto.  
«Crowley!» arrossì lui. «Ma almeno avvertimi!»  
«E perché mai dovrei? Non saresti naturale, altrimenti!»  
Il telefono di Crowley era pieno di scatti rubati, ma anche di fotografie insieme, molte più del solito. Voleva conservare tutto. Man mano che il tempo passava, i ricordi divenivano più sfumati e sparivano. Ma ogni giorno, quando apriva gli occhi, era felice di ricordare ancora Aziraphale. Riguardo quest’ultimo, non si era ancora rassegnato, non del tutto, ma di fatto non sapeva da dove partire. Nessuno poteva dargli informazioni, l’unico era stato Gabriel e le sue parole erano state piuttosto deprimenti.  
«E così domani ci sposeremo, eh?» domandò Crowley pensieroso.  
«Proprio così. Aspettiamo questo momento da troppo», si avvicinò, lisciandogli la camicia. «Sei nervoso? Ripensamenti?»  
«No, ma quali ripensamenti!» esclamò lui. «È solo che tutto ciò è una follia. Dovresti scappare, Aziraphale.»  
«Scappare? Ma non ci penso proprio. È da quando hai salvato i miei libri in quella chiesa durante la Guerra che…»  
Crowley arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo. Quello era un altro grande piccolo importante pezzo della loro storia che aveva dimenticato.  
Il momento in cui Aziraphale si era innamorato di lui. Fu doloroso constatare ciò, ma l’angelo tenne duro e sforzò un sorriso.  
«Ad ogni modo, il matrimonio dice nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, in salute e in malattia. Questa è una promessa che intendo mantenere fino alla fine.»  
Crowley sospirò. Cosa aveva mai fatto di bene per meritare lui?  
Risalì ad accarezzargli il viso, dolcemente.  
«Anche io. Comunque sì… sono un po’ nervoso. I matrimoni sono stressanti e poi… dovrò scrivere le mie promesse, non me le ricorderò mai. Tu vai anche a dormire se sei stanco…», cercò di rassicurarlo. Aziraphale gli baciò il dorso della mano e poi si allontanò, preparandosi per andare a dormire. Per Crowley invece la serata sarebbe stata un po’ più lunga. Non sapeva se esistessero parole giuste, aveva l’idea che qualsiasi cosa non sarebbe bastata ad esprimere tutto l’amore nei confronti di Aziraphale. Ci impiegò più di due ore, ma alla fine qualcosa ottenne, forse non erano un granché, ma adesso aveva bisogno di riposo.  
Sperando che l’indomani avrebbe ancora ricordato tutto.

Aziraphale si svegliò per primo, ma si sorprese molto nel rendersi conto che Crowley era già alzqto da un’ora.  
«Crowley? Già in piedi?» sbadigliò ancora assonnato.  
«Non ho dormito molto, ma sono pieno di energie. Coraggio, che stai aspettando a vestirti?» gli chiese mentre si pettinava i capelli.  
Avevano ancora qualche ora davanti, ma voleva fare tutto con calma. Si lavarono e vestirono, sorprendendosi del clima calmo, disteso e allegro. Entrambi stavano cercando di non pensare, almeno quel giorno, al perché avessero deciso di anticipare le nozze. Aziraphale non ne avrebbe fatto parola e nemmeno Crowley.  
«Per l’amor dell'Inferno, angelo…sei bellissimo», si ritrovò a sussurrare Crowley. Aziraphale stava benissimo in quel suo abito blu, aveva scelto proprio bene.  
«Tesoro, non farmi arrossire. E sei bellissimo anche tu. Forse dovresti andare prima di me, non credi? Ti ricordi dove sarà la cerimonia, vero?»  
«Sì, fortunatamente quello lo ricordo, allora… beh, immagino ci vedremo a breve», mormorò, distogliendo lo sguardo e facendolo sorridere.

Vista la bella stagione, avevano deciso di sposarsi all’aperto. La giornata era perfetta, la primavera stava lasciando posto all’estate: Aziraphale aveva voluto tanti fiori color lilla, ai lati della navata e anche sulle sedie.  
«Questi fiori hanno un buon profumo ma… temo di essere allergico!» Brian starnutì rumorosamente.  
«Fa un po’ caldo», Adam cercò di allentarsi il colletto. Lui e Pepper si erano vestiti allo stesso modo, alla fine la ragazzina aveva deciso di vestirsi con uno smoking bianco molto più comodo. Ovviamente non c’era stato verso di convincere Aziraphale, ma quelli erano solo dettagli.  
«Crowley è qui», annunciò dopo un po’.  
Newton era l’addetto alle fotografie. Scelta non proprio saggia visto che la tecnologia gli si rivoltava sempre contro, ma di fatto era l’unico che voleva farlo.  
«Posso scattare?»  
«Non adesso!» lo rimproverò Anathema, avvolta nel suo abito dello stesso colore dei fiori. «Crowley, eccoti qua. Stai bene?»  
Il demone appariva un po’ stordito.  
«Sì, sto bene. Aziraphale arriverà presto. Beh, almeno spero, ha voluto che andassi prima io.»  
«Già, comunque dovrete spiegarci perché avete deciso di anticipare le nozze all’improvviso», disse Anathema pensierosa, ma Crowley sfoggiò il suo sorriso migliore, non c’era spazio per la tristezza quel giorno.  
«Che vuoi che ti dica? Non potevamo più aspettare!»  
Chi invece si stava facendo aspettare, era proprio Aziraphale, il quale non poteva credere di essere finalmente lì, a pochi passi dalla sua felicità. Adam, che si era alzato per sgranchirsi le gambe, lo vide temporeggiare e gli fece un segno con la mano.  
«Sei qui allora! Crowley rischia uno svenimento, crederà sicuramente che hai cambiato idea!»  
«Cambiato idea? Oh, assolutamente no, sto arrivando!» lo rassicurò Aziraphale, sistemandosi la cravatta e lisciandosela. Erano già tutti lì i loro ospiti, Anathema, in attesa con dei fogli e dei documenti in mano, e un agitato Newton che scattava fotografie nonostante non fosse ancora arrivato il momento. Quando Crowley vide arrivare Aziraphale, non poté fare a meno di sorridere e di provare un piacevole calore proprio lì, all’altezza del petto.  
«Eccolo lì, il mio angelo», sussurrò innamorato.   
Aziraphale ricambiò lo sguardo mentre si avvicinava un po’ timido.  
«Scusate il ritardo…»  
«Non fa niente, Aziraphale. Dopotutto è risaputo che la sposa è sempre in ritardo», scherzò Anathema per smorzare l’atmosfera. «Visto che siamo tutti qui direi che possiamo cominciare, giusto?»  
«Puoi ben dirlo», fece Crowley, guardando dritto negli occhi l’angelo.  
Quello era un giorno che non avrebbe potuto dimenticare.  
Forse con la mente, ma mai con il cuore. Anathema si schiarì la voce, un po’ rossa in viso.  
«Dunque, essendo la prima volta che celebro un matrimonio, spero di fare le cose per bene. Siamo tutti qui riuniti oggi per assistere all’unione di Crowley e Aziraphale, un demone e un angelo… due amici, con una straordinaria storia d’amore alle spalle. Volete dire qualcosa?»  
Crowley annuì, tirando fuori dalla tasca un foglietto tutto stropicciato. Era un miracolo che non lo avesse dimenticato, ma anche avendo le parole lì scritte, parlare era comunque difficile. Era commosso, emozionato, triste. Felice, ma con un velo di malinconia in quegli occhi dorati. Aziaphale se ne accorse e con un cenno del capo parve volergli dire: “Non preoccuparti, vai avanti e respira”.  
E fu ciò che effettivamente Crowley fece, respirò e prese a parlare.  
«Scrivere queste quattro parole non è stato facile. Ci sarebbe troppo da dirti, ma con i poemi non vado da nessuna parte. Abbiamo avuto fretta di sposarci, non starò qui a spiegare perché… perché lo sai benissimo», a quel punto la sua voce si incrinò appena. «Nel matrimonio si dice finché morte non ci separi, ma dubito che sarà la morte a separarci, in questo caso… Ma a parte ciò, volevo dirti, Aziraphale, che io sono incredibilmente fortunato ad averti incontrato. Ad aver costruito con te dei ricordi insostituibili. Il mio sogno era… è proprio quello di costruirmi altri ricordi con te.»  
Anche il suo tono di voce era vagamente malinconico. Aziraphale sentì Madame Tracy soffiarsi il naso e Anathema schiarirsi la voce nel cercare di non commuoversi.  
«Costruiremo tutti i ricordi che vuoi. Te lo prometto, Crowley…» gli sussurrò, quasi muovendo solo le labbra.   
Il demone annuì, cercando di riacquistare un po’ di contegno.  
«Comunque… dopo tutto questo tempo… finalmente insieme. Non ti prometto che sarà sempre facile, ma ti prometto che farò del mio meglio. E… insomma… che ti amo», a questo punto la sua voce era divenuto un sussurro che però Aziraphale aveva ben sentito.  
«Ti amo anche io», sussurrò, poi Anathema si schiarì di nuovo la voce per parlare.  
«Aziraphale, vorresti aggiungere qualcosa?»  
«E-eh? Ah, sì… beh, Crowley ha tirato fuori le parole migliori e io non mi sono scritto niente, quindi… voglio solo aggiungere…» e dicendo ciò l’angelo lo guardò negli occhi. «Sono felice di trovarmi in questo momento, in questa vita… con te.»  
Sembrava che fossero rimasti solo loro e che tutto il resto fosse sparito.  
Nessuno poteva sapere o anche solo immaginare cosa Aziraphale e Crowley stessero passando, di come stessero trattenendo le lacrime, di come stessero affrontando la paura mista alla gioia dell’essere finalmente insieme. Pepper si avvicinò, tenendo in mano il cuscinetto con le fedi, anelli sottili e dorate.  
«Oh», Aziraphale la guardò. «Vedo che alla fine hai fatto di testa tua», con un sorriso prese uno degli due anelli, infilandoglielo al dito.  
Quello era il segno della loro unione. Anche perdendo i ricordi, Crowley avrebbe avuto qualcosa a legarlo a lui. Fu poi il turno del demone di infilargli l’anello al dito e dopo si ritrovò a constatare che stavano proprio bene.  
«Beh…allora», sussurrò Anathema ricacciando le lacrime. «Per i poteri che mi sono stati conferiti, io dichiaro voi, Aziraphale e Crowley, marito e marito e… sì, Crowley, se vuoi puoi baciarlo, direi che hai aspettato anche troppo.»  
La voglia del demone di poggiare le labbra sulle sue doveva essere evidente a quel punto. Gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, sentendo aver in qualche modo vinto.

Dopo la cerimonia, ci fu un piccolo rinfresco molto intimo all’aperto. Crowley si sentiva già stanco e, contrariamente ad Aziraphale che parlava amabilmente con i suoi invitati, non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa, di averlo tutto per sé, di vivere insieme a lui la loro prima notte da sposati. Per il momento se ne stava vicino ad un tavolo a bere dello champagne. Era fatta, era sposato, un anello al dito a dimostrarlo, anello che adesso guardava e riguardava.  
Era impensabile l’idea che avrebbe dimenticato tutto. Anathema si fece vicino, nel vederlo pensieroso, con il medesimo bicchiere di champagne in mano.  
«Ben fatto, Crowley. Sono contenta che tu non sia svenuto.»  
«Perché avrei dovuto…? Oh, lasciamo stare», borbottò lui. «A proposito, grazie per aver celebrato il matrimonio…. Anche se ti abbiamo avvertito all’ultimo minuto.»  
«Non è stato un problema. Ma perché avete deciso di anticipare?» domandò lei bevendo un sorso di champagne. Crowley distolse lo sguardo. Avrebbe preferito che nessuno sapesse, anche se si trattava di un qualcosa di temporaneo: prima o poi tutti avrebbero saputo, era inevitabile.  
«Diciamo che… io e Aziraphale ci siamo sposati prima che fosse troppo tardi.»  
«Troppo tardi per cosa?» domandò, ma in verità Crowley non gli rispose mai. Subito dopo era arrivato Aziraphale, trascinandosi dietro Newton.  
«Newon, per favore, scatta una foto a me e a Crowley», l’angelo si avvicinò, prendendo il demone sotto braccio e troncando sul nascere la conversazione con Anathema.   
I due mostrarono gli anelli davanti all’obiettivo, un segno di vittoria, la loro vittoria, che non avrebbero più tolto.  
Si fecero scattare diverse foto, tra abbracci, baci e sguardi che dicevano tutto pur essendo silenziosi. Scatti che avrebbe custodito con ancora più cura del solito  
«Crowley non vi sembra strano? Non lo so, è come se fosse triste», Adam si lasciò andare ad un commento ad alta voce mentre osservava i due sposi che davano indicazioni a Newton.  
«E perché dovrebbe essere triste?» domandò Brian riempiendosi il piatto di cibo. «Si è appena sposato!»  
«Ha ragion Adam, Crowley sembra assente. È come se si fosse ammalato», commentò Pepper pensierosa, osservandolo.  
«Oh, no! Morirà! Ma non può morire, si è appena sposato, è un'ingiustizia!» Brian piagnucolò, asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica della giacca, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Wensleydale.   
«Non è umano, non può morire. E se avesse… un’altra persona?»  
Pepper prontamente gli diede un colpo ad una spalla.  
«Ma che dici?! Lui non tradirebbe mai Aziraphale!»  
«Chi è che non mi tradirebbe mai?» l’angelo era comparso all’improvviso, facendo trasalire i Quelli.  
«N-nessuno, non stavamo dicendo niente», Adam sfoggiò il suo migliore sorriso per rassicurarlo. Aziraphale non era molto convinto, in realtà credeva che quei ragazzini avessero intuito qualcosa, in fondo erano troppo svegli.  
«Va bene, ma venite, dobbiamo scattare una foto anche con voi.»

C’era una creatura che, venuta fuori dalla terra, si era poi sollevata con le ali nere nel cielo oscuro, senza farsi vedere. Belzebù non sapeva che ci trovasse di divertente o interessante nel vedere cosa quei due stessero combinando.   
Roba da umani, ecco cosa, roba che non la riguardava, eppure eccola lì, con gli occhi incollati verso il basso. Una vita poteva essere tremendamente banale. Gli umani si innamoravano, si sposavano e facevano figli, a loro non era concesso. Non ne avevano bisogno dopotutto, eppure quei due erano andati contro tutti.  
Ed erano andati contro tutti nonostante il destino remasse già contro di loro.  
Erano stati stupidi. A cosa sarebbe servito tutto ciò, se non a soffrire ancora di più?  
Poi c’era Gabriel.  
Non era venuto fin lì sulla terra per loro, bensì per lei. Piuttosto patetico da parte sua il seguirla costantemente, il cercare un contatto che non ci sarebbe stato. La sua di punizione la stava scontando da tempo immemore e così sarebbe stato per sempre, esserle vicino eppure così lontano.  
Comparve accanto a lei, in cielo, senza dire una parola. Gli sarebbe bastato anche solo questo, starle accanto, con il suo odore, la sua solo presenza, l’eco di ciò che erano stati una volta.  
«Il fatto che tu stia continuando a seguirmi è piuttosto inquietante, oltre che molesto. Vuoi morire per caso?» sibilò il demone, incrociando le braccia al petto e facendolo sorridere.  
«Oh, che paura che mi fai. Io non dovrei essere qui, ma nemmeno tu. Siamo diventati forse sentimentali? Guarda, ti commuovi come gli umani davanti a quelle cose, i film…»  
«E chi è che sarebbe commosso, eh? Di certo non io, io sono un demone!» rispose piccata. Belzebù non aveva in simpatia gli angeli, ma quell’angelo in particolare aveva la strana capacità di farla innervosire come pochi. Per non parlare del fatto che se lo ritrovava sempre attorno, era davvero convinta che la seguisse ovunque andava.  
«Hai gli occhi lucidi», le fece notare Gabriel dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Si era accorto anche di quello, di un semplice dettaglio, prova che forse non si limitava solo a guardarla, ma ad osservarla. Belzebù si strofinò un occhio, facendo una smorfia.  
«Sei un diavolo di angelo, Gabriel. L’Inferno sarebbe perfetto per te. Ad ogni modo non sono commossa, non sono nemmeno triste. Questa è la cosa più giusta, dimenticare… i demoni non devono stare con gli angeli.»  
Ma qualcosa nel suo tono – qualcosa di cui non si accorse – la tradì.  
Gabriel era un esperto. A far finta di niente, a nascondere il dolore, a mostrarsi forte. Tutto ciò che nascondeva lo aveva reso umano. E di questo non avrebbe potuto incolpare Aziraphale o la sua storia con Crowley. Perché dopotutto erano uguali, solo che questo non lo sapeva nessuno. E il fatto che tutto si stesse ripetendo, sembrava un brutto scherzo del destino. Sollevò lo sguardo verso l’alto, chiedendo silenziosamente a Dio perché avesse deciso ad infierire ancora. Ma Dio non avrebbe risposto, silenziosa come sempre, inarrivabile.  
«Non venirmi a dire ora che ti dispiace per lui», disse Belzebù interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
«Dispiacermi? Al contrario, Aziraphale ha proprio quello che si merita per averci tradito. Trovo solo sarcastico il fatto che in mezzo alla faccenda ci sia anche tu.»  
«Che cosa intendi?» domandò, guardandola.  
Quelle iridi azzurre un tempo avevano indagato su di lui in modo diverso. Gabriel era stato in grado, non molto tempo prima, di scorgere altro in lei che non fosse durezza e sarcasmo. E tutto ciò gli mancava terribilmente, ma era l’unico a poterlo sentire. Quella era anche la sua punizione, per aver osato essere un po’ più umano.  
«Niente, non intendevo niente. Adesso però farei meglio ad andarmene. E forse dovresti anche tu.»  
«Ma come sei gentile a preoccuparti di me, proprio angelico!» disse seccata, agitando piano le ali. «Saremo costretti a rincontrarci ancora?»  
Oh, lei non aveva nemmeno idea. Sarebbe stati destinati ad incontrarsi sempre, ad essere vicini e distanti, solo uno dei due avrebbe custodito quei ricordi. Soffrendo eternamente.  
Le labbra di Gabriel si incurvarono in un sorriso che in genere non gli apparteneva.  
«E chi può dirlo?»

Il ricevimento finì piuttosto tardi, circa alle due, o forse erano le due e mezza, né Crowley né Aziraphale ci fecero troppo caso a dire il vero. Si sentivano esausti ma felici: avevano scattato molte foto, mangiato, ballato, riso, allontanato per un po’ tutta la negatività e la tristezza. Adesso erano sposati, avevano raggiunto quel traguardo.  
Crowley si trascinò, stanco, verso il letto, allentandosi la cravatta.  
«Spero di non dovermi più risposare, perché è stato piuttosto stancante», si lamentò, non accorgendosi di come l’angelo lo stesse guardando con amore immenso. Gli si avvicinò poi piano, mentre sbottonava i primi bottoni della sua camicia candida, liberando il collo e il petto. Crowley smise di parlare, colto da un brivido di piacere.  
Avrebbe dimenticato anche quello. La sensazione delle sue labbra addosso, delle sue mani che lo stringevano, la sensazione dell’essere una cosa sola. Faceva male, ma voleva viverlo ancora, ne aveva bisogno. Così si lasciò spogliare lentamente, riaprendo gli occhi e fissando il soffitto.  
«Aziraphale, non voglio dimenticare tutto questo… non posso… più il tempo passerà e più dimenticherò tutto», sussurrò, venendo scosso man mano dai brividi. Erano le labbra dell’angelo che si stavano poggiando ovunque, erano le sue mani, ora esperte e rassicuranti, a toccarlo per dargli piacere.  
«Non farlo, allora. So che non lo controlli, ma ti prego, fino all’ultimo cerca di ricordarmi», sussurrò al suo orecchio, con un tono di voce strozzato. Crowley sapeva che quello non era il momento adatto per piangere, era la loro prima volta da sposati, ma le lacrime pungevano imperterrito gli occhi.   
Voleva averlo con sé e su di sé per sempre. Fin quando la memoria gli avesse concesso di ricordare. Si spogliarono di ogni cosa, anche di ogni paura, fino a divenire un groviglio di braccia e gambe intrecciate, di dita che si cercavano e bocche che si assaggiavano. Nessuno dei due si era mai sentito abbandonato tanto come quella volta, ed era una sensazione così piacevole. Stesi l’uno di fronte all’altro, si sfiorarono il viso, centimetro dopo centimetro.  
«Crowley, chi sono io?» domandò Aziraphale con un sussurro, soffermandosi con le dita sulle sue labbra. Stesse dita che Crowley baciò poco dopo.  
«Sei Aziraphale, il grande amore della mia vita, mio marito», e dicendo ciò scese a baciargli la fede. «E voglio che tu prenda me e che io prenda te. Tutta la notte, finché non sorge il sole.»  
Era stata come una preghiera, la preghiera di un demone. Aziraphale annuì, facendo incontrare i loro corpi accaldati, facendo sì che strusciassero, facendo crescere l’eccitazione.  
Si sarebbero consumati il più possibile prima che l’inevitabile arrivasse.  
Casa loro era avvolta nel silenzio, fatta eccezione per i gemiti, gli ansiti, gli schiocchi e le parole sussurrate. Aziraphale fu di parola e davvero andarono avanti fin quando le prime luci dell’alba non illuminarono la loro camera da letto, baciando la figura sua e quella di Crowley, l’uno abbracciato all’altra, ansanti.  
«Non credo che abbiamo mai fatto l’amore così», sussurrò Crowey al suo orecchio. Provò un profondo senso di dolcezza e malinconia.   
Era triste, terribilmente, pensare che tutta quella meraviglia sarebbe stata dimenticata.  
«Lo so. Crowley, ti ricorderai ancora di me, al tuo risveglio?»  
Il demone annuì lentamente, con gli occhi già chiusi, esausto e provato da tutto quello sforzo, tutte quelle emozioni. Aziraphale non lo disturbò, lo osservò addormentarsi e poi gli baciò con riverenza la fronte.


	5. 5

«Sto dimenticando tutto, ogni cosa. Non volevo che finisse così, sapevo che era stato un errore.»  
«È così che ci definiresti? Un errore?»  
Gabriel compì un passo nella sua direzione e, stringendola da dietro, poggiò le labbra sulla sua guancia.  
E poi la sentì gemere dal dolore.  
«Non volevo che soffrissimo, ma forse è inevitabile. Dimenticherò te, Gabriel. Dimenticherò cosa sei stato per me e perché, dimenticherò il tuo nome. Questa è una maledizione peggiore della morte. Ma io ti prego, ti prego davvero… Dimenticami anche tu. Devi promettermi che lo farai, che cercherai di essere felice.»  
Ma a quelle parole, Gabriel non aveva mai risposto. Perché se la maledizione di Belzebù era stata quella dj dimenticare, la sua sarebbe stata proprio quella di ricordare ogni cosa, da solo, e soffrire per questo.

Aziraphale era un incanto, Crowley lo aveva sempre pensato, ma adesso ne era convinto più che mai. Ne aveva riscoperto la bellezza, osservandolo compiere i gesti più semplici e allora aveva preso a fotografarlo, a volte di nascosto, perché non c’era una singola sua espressione che volesse perdersi.  
«Ma Crowley! Almeno avvertimi, così mi metto in posa!» esclamò l’angelo imbarazzato, era concentrato nella lettura di un libro ed ecco che Crowley gli aveva scattato una foto.  
«Mi piaci di più al naturale, lo sai. Non credo di averti mai scattato così tante foto.»  
Alcune, quelle in cui erano ritratte insieme, erano già state stampate e appese un po’ dove capitava. Crowley prese poi la sua agenda in cui annotava tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente, per mettere per iscritto i suoi ricordi. Anche se ogni giorno faceva del suo meglio per non dimenticare.  
«Noi ci siamo messi insieme subito dopo l’Apocalisse mancata, sì… il nostro primo bacio è stato nella mia auto, dopo una cena al Ritz, e anche la nostra prima volta in realtà. Poi ci siamo trasferiti qui, anche se scegliere è stato faticoso, perché tu hai gusti troppo difficili», recitò il demone, facendo ridere Aziraphale.  
«Sì, Crowley. È andata proprio così. Annota anche quando ci siamo sposati, altrimenti sarà un po’ difficile spiegartelo quando… avrai dimenticato.»  
«Porto la fede al dito, in un modo o nell’altro dovrò crederti. Anche se so di essere testardo…» si guardò la mano e poi chiuse gli occhi, facendo una smorfia: stava dimenticando dell’altro.  
«Ehi! Crowley, che c’è?»  
Lui però scosse il capo.  
«Primo bacio, primo bacio, primo… sta sfumando. Oh, no… no…» Crowley stava cercando di tenersi aggrappato a quel ricordo, che inevitabilmente gli stava scivolando via. Aziraphale si intristì subito e gli occhi gli divennero lucidi. Non c’era niente che potesse fare, si sentiva inutile. Aveva cercato e cercato, ma tutta quella situazione andava oltre ogni sua conoscenza, né lui né Crowley sembravano poter risolvere la situazione e questo era inaccettabile. Vedere la persona che amava agonizzare in quel modo era disumano.  
Aziraphale gli afferrò il viso e lo baciò, ripetutamente.  
«Ricordati, ti prego. Dei miei baci, di ogni cosa. Io… Crowley, credo che mi mancherai così tanto.»  
Per quanto si fosse trattenuto dal piangere, alla fine era crollato anche lui. Non poteva sperare di essere forte per sempre. Anche se Crowley di fatto non stava andando da nessuna parte, lo avrebbe perso comunque.  
Ma gli aveva anche promesso che lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo innamorare di lui. Non era così facile. Si sentiva un po’ come se così facendo avrebbe tradito la sua vita con lui, tutto ciò che fino a quel momento avevano condiviso.  
Crowley lo baciò, respirando il profumo dolce sui suoi capelli.  
«Scappa, angelo… dovresti farlo, è la cosa migliore. Questo è un mio fardello.»  
«Noi siamo sposati, anche se dubito che ti lascerei a priori!» esclamò Aziraphale acuto, con le lacrime agli occhi. «Sapevo a cosa andavo incontro.»  
«Ma Aziraphale… io mi sento così egoista, non hai idea del quanto. Tenerti accanto a me, nonostante tutto…»  
Lo sapeva, Crowley tendeva sempre a colpevolizzarsi. Nessuno lo avrebbe mai detto, nel vederlo da lontano, eppure era così: quel demone aveva un grande cuore e forse tante e troppe insicurezze. Aziraphale si chinò, baciando l’anello al suo dito.  
«Tu non hai colpa di niente e io sto bene, ho solo avuto un attimo di crollo.. e poi abbiamo un viaggio da organizzare.»  
Quelle parole avevano fatto scomparire, anche se solo per un po’, quell’espressione tetra dal viso di Aziraphale. Avevano scelto come meta Parigi, dov’erano già stati, ma sarebbe stato carino tornarci per il viaggio di nozze e il demone era ansioso, affamato di costruire altri ricordi, nonostante sapesse che sarebbero stati dimenticati.  
E per questo viaggio avevano deciso di fare tutto alla maniera umana, quindi avrebbero presto un aereo, per grande dolore di Crowley, il quale aveva capito non amare molto quel mezzo.  
“Crowley, non puoi avere paura di volare, tu hai le ali!”, gli aveva detto l’angelo, che torto non aveva di certo, ma il demone insisteva con il dire che non era la stessa cosa e che quel mezzo infernale e stretto gli faceva venire l’ansia. Le valigie erano quasi pronte e aperte sul letto, dove i due stavano infilando le ultime cose. Aziraphale fece un piccolo miracolo per farci entrare alcuni dei suoi adorati libri, nonostante Crowley gli avesse detto: “Cosa te li porti a fare? Non avrai comunque tempo per leggerli!”.  
Alla fine, comunque, il loro cattivo umore sembrava essere un po’ sparito, come le nuvole dopo una tempesta. Il volo era fissato per l’indomani alle otto del mattino e per fortuna che disponevano di qualche aiuto sovrannaturale, altrimenti non avrebbero mai fatto in tempo.  
«Giusto, dovevo chiamare Anathema, l’ho dimenticato!» esclamò Aziraphale all’improvviso.  
«Mh, sì già…a proposito di lei. Credo potrebbe aver capito che c’è qualcosa che non vai. Sai no, Anathema ha un certo sesto senso, soprattutto quando si parla di noi.»  
«Oh, caro…»  
«No, senti, lascia stare. Non voglio essere trattato con pietismo, o come se fossi malato, d’accordo?»  
«Ma questo non succederà di certo! L’hai detto anche tu che prima o poi tutti sapranno!»  
Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo. Giusto, era inevitabile che prima o poi tutti avrebbero saputo, ma in un certo senso voleva ritardare quel momento il più a lungo possibile.  
Finirono di fare le valigie e infine l’angelo chiamò davvero Anathema, giusto per ricordarle cosa dovesse fare mentre lui e Crowley erano via.  
«Mi raccomando, vieni ad annaffiare le piante ogni giorno. Crowley da di matto se ne muore qualcuno e non so a chi altro chiedere. Non mi fido a lasciare la mia casa da sola in mezzo al nulla. Se vuoi puoi venire anche a dormirci», l’angelo era molto indaffarato, questo Anathema poteva sentirlo dal suo respiro.  
«Sei gentile, Aziraphale, ma non ci tengo, tu e Crowley l’avete praticamente fatto in ogni angolo della casa e io non saprei nemmeno dove poggiarmi!» esclamò lei, facendolo a sua insaputa arrossire. «Comunque non credere di poter andare a Parigi senza prima avermi detto che cosa succede.»  
Crowley aveva avuto, ovviamente, ragione. Anathame aveva un sesto senso ed era anche troppo sveglia per non notare certe cose. Aziraphale si fermò, posando gli ultimi indumenti che aveva recuperato, sul tavolo .  
«Così è piuttosto evidente che ci sia qualcosa che non va, eh?» domandò con un sorriso triste. Anathema era quella che poteva considerare una migliore amica, per lui c’era sempre e viceversa.  
«È dal giorno del matrimonio che ci penso. Non so, mi sembravate addirittura tristi, c’è qualcosa che non va? Non ditemi che ci state nascondendo un’altra fine del mondo.»  
Per Aziraphale era ancor peggio della fine del mondo. Era la fine del suo di mondo.  
«Si tratta di Crowley», sospirò chiudendo gli occhi. «Quelli della sua fazione gli hanno fatto una… maledizione, credo. Lui sta dimenticando tutto, giorno dopo giorno…»  
Dall’altra parte, Aziraphale sentì silenzio, Anathema doveva essere rimasta senza parole.  
«Cosa? Ma… ma cosa dici? Questo è assurdo? Dimenticare tutto, che bastardi! Non c’è una soluzione?»  
«Non lo so, Ana. È quello che sto cercando di capire, ma non nemmeno da dove iniziare», aveva abbassato la voce, attento che Crowley non rientrasse. «È per questo che ci siamo sposati così in fretta. Volevamo farlo prima che accadesse l’inevitabile.»  
Anathema dall’altro lato annuì, tirando su con il naso.  
«Di certo non possono vincere loro…»  
«No! No, infatti, non succederà», Aziraphale si asciugò una lacrima che gli era appena scivolata su una guancia. «Ad ogni modo, noi adesso partiremo quindi… cercheremo di pensarci il meno possibile.»  
Non sapeva se fosse più saggio o da codardi quella decisione di non pensarci, ma sapeva che agendo in altro modo avrebbero finito con l’impazzire. Quindi decise che avrebbe ingoiato la tristezza e sorrise, per godersi quelli che sarebbero potuti essere gli ultimi istanti di felicità.

La notte passò velocemente e l’indomani, puntuali e dopo aver ricontrollato per l’ennesima volta tutto, lasciarono la loro casa in direzione dell’aeroporto.  
Come Crowley immaginava, l’aereo era affollato e terribilmente claustrofobico.  
«Non mi piace, mi manca l’aria», si lamentò una volta seduto. «Non si può aprire questo finestrino?»  
«No tesoro, non si può! Coraggio, Parigi non è poi così lontana!»  
«Certo, come no» si lamentò infine. Crowley era sicuro che sarebbe stato teso per tutto il viaggio. E invece, con gli auricolari alle orecchie e i suoi amati Queen, finì per addormentarsi. E per dormire tutto il tempo in realtà, mentre Aziraphale accanto a lui ora leggeva, ora ordinava cibo alle hostess.  
Quando poche ore più tardi atterrarono all’aeroporto di Charles de Gaulle, Aziraphale fu preso da una forte malinconia. Parigi era cambiato tanto dall’ultima volta in cui lui e Crowley erano stati lì insieme.  
«Ah!», Crowley si tolse un attimo gli occhiali da sole. «Forse avevi ragione. Non è stato così male.»  
E se il viaggio non lo era stato, sicuramente lo sarebbe stato il dopo. Successivamente infatti fu una fatica prendere prima le valigie e poi un taxi che li avrebbe condotti in hotel.  
Sì, davvero affascinante fare tutto ciò che fanno gli umani, aveva detto Crowley una volta che si era ritrovato in mezzo al traffico, avesse guidato lui si sarebbero evitati tutto ciò, ma si sarebbe goduto tutto, anche le cose meno positive. Per arrivare in hotel ci volle quasi un’ora e quando finalmente arrivarono alla loro bellissima suite – non c’era motivo infatti di badare a spese – Crowley si gettò sulla bottiglia di champagne che trovarono sul letto.  
«Ora iniziamo a ragionare!», esclamò versandosene un bicchiere. «Vive la France, je t’aime e… non so, il mio francese è un po’ arrugginito.»  
Aziraphale sorrise, era da un po’ che non lo vedeva così… spensierato e felice.  
«Dov’è che vorresti andare? So che ci siamo già stati, ma io voglio assolutamente tornare a Versailles e al museo de Le Louvre. Oh, mi ricordano tanto i bei vecchi tempi andati!» esclamò portandosi una mano sul viso. Crowley bevette il suo champagne, per poi alzarsi.  
«Possiamo andare dove vuoi angelo. Ma prima…» e assunse un’espressione maliziosa. «Forse dovremmo provare l’idromassaggio, tu che dici?»  
Aziraphale sorrise, arrossendo un po’.  
«Dico che è una splendida idea.»

Ci volle un po’ prima che uscissero dall’hotel, visto che l’attività nell’idromassaggio li aveva impegnati parecchio, ma almeno dopo furono pronti per ricominciare. Aziraphale aveva sempre un certo entusiasmo quando si trattava di viaggiare, anche in luoghi in cui era già stato. E nonostante Crowley fosse meno propenso a certe attività, avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderlo felice… e poi quello era il loro viaggio di nozze, quindi ne valeva la pena eccome. L’angelo gli aveva raccomandato di scattare tante foto e molti di quei selfie, e così suo marito aveva fatto. Avrebbe conservato per sempre quegli scatti, anche quando non li avrebbe più ricordati. Andarono a Versailles e dopodiché andarono al museo, di ciò Crowley fu molto felice perché era un grande estimatore dell’arte.  
«Ci sono dei quadri che mi piacciono», bisbigliò Crowley all’orecchio di Aziraphale. «Dici che se ne accorgono se me ne porto qualcuno? Dai, faccio solo un piccolo miracolo!»  
«Non ci pensare nemmeno, non possiamo negare all’umanità certe meraviglie!» lo rimproverò.  
Mentre Crowey si allontanava, Aziraphale si soffermó ad ammirare Amore e Psiche.   
Amava l’arte e amava osservarla, ritrovando in essa un po’ di se stesso e Crowley. Forse un po’ sentimentale come pensiero, ma l’arte era eterna un po’ come loro.  
O almeno, sperava che fosse eterna.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri per com’era, Aziraphale non si era accorto di una figura accanto a lui che aveva preso a guardare la statua allo stesso modo.  
«Gli umani, alle volte, sanno essere straordinari, non trovi? Possono creare qualcosa che dura per sempre.»  
«Sì… ha ragione», sussurrò, rendendosi conto solo dopo della presenza della parola umani in quella frase. Si voltò e si accorse di chi si trattava: niente meno che di Gabriel.  
«Cosa… che… che ci fai tu qui?»  
«Sei gentilmente pregato di non attirare l’attenzione, se il tuo demone mi vede, temo che potrebbe fare una scenata», con un sorriso stampato in viso, Gabriel continuò a fare finta di niente. «A proposito, congratulazioni per le nozze, alla fine lo avete fatto davvero.»  
Aziraphale arrossì, cercando di apparire il più tranquillo possibile, il che non era un’impresa facile. Gabriel lo innervosiva e non si fidava neanche, per quale diavolo di motivo era venuto fin lì? Possibile che il suo momento di pace fosse già finito?  
«Perché sei venuto qui?» domandò il Principato senza nemmeno guardarlo in viso.  
«Forse per… cercare di farti desistere dal tuo tentativo di trovare una soluzione per Crowley. Rinunciaci, Aziraphale. È irreversibile.»  
Aziraphale sentì la rabbia montargli dentro e strinse i pugni, costringendosi a parlare a voce bassa. Quella era cattiveria gratuita, per quale motivo venire fin lì per ricordarglielo? Era divertente vederlo struggersi in quel modo?  
«Avresti potuto evitare di venire fin qui per dirmelo. Questa è cattiveria.»  
«Non è cattiveria la mia, sono un misero tentativo di disilluderti.»  
Finalmente Aziraphale sollevò lo sguardo: Gabriel aveva un’espressione pensierosa, forse quasi triste.  
«Credevo che questi non fossero affari tuoi», tentò, cercano di capirne di più.  
«Infatti non sono affari miei, ma allo stesso tempo lo sono eccome. Non sei il primo angelo che s’innamora di un demone.»  
Quella era stata la frase più inaspettata che Aziraphale potesse sentirsi dire.  
«E-Eh? Non sono il primo? In che senso? Chi è…? E perché me lo stai dicendo?» domandò, confuso.  
Anche Gabriel finalmente si decise a distogliere lo sguardo da Amore e Psiche per guardarlo in viso. Gli occhi viola dell’Arcangelo erano carichi di qualcosa, forse dolore.  
«Perché prima di te, ci sono passato io, ecco perché. Potrei benissimo starmene a guardare mentre ti struggi, ma immagino sarebbe troppo anche per me. So cosa significa, tutto qui. Per questo ti dico arrenditi. Non cercare un modo per salvare la memoria di Crowley, ci ho già provato in passato e sono rimasto scottato. Senza più nulla.»  
Quella era la storia più triste che Aziraphale avesse mai sentito. Una storia che probabilmente sarebbe stata anche la sua. Ed era capitato a Gabriel, lui si era innamorato di un demone, una volta? Lui ricordava, ma il demone aveva invece dimenticato?  
«Chi è?» mormorò Aziraphale.  
Non sapeva nemmeno perché volesse saperlo. Forse perché lui e Gabriel erano uguali, in fondo. L’Arcangelo aggrottò la fronte. Non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciare il suo nome, era difficile e doloroso.  
«Questo non ha più importanza.»  
«Ma come non ha importanza?» esclamò il Principato, questa volta alzando la voce. «Dimmi di più, com’è che avviene? Ti prego!»  
Se Gabriel l’aveva già vissuto, avrebbe potuto dirgli qualcosa, ma non sembrava disposto a parlare.  
«Ti ho già detto di fare attenzione, il resto è di poca importanza», aveva iniziato a crearsi una folla. «Devo andare via, adesso…»  
«Gabriel, aspetta…!»  
Allungò una mano per cercare di afferrarlo, ma ecco che l’Arcangelo era finito in mezzo a quella folla di persone. Per Aziraphale ci volle un po’ per riuscire a venirne fuori, e quando ciò avvenne, raggiunse Crowley, che se ne stava ancora con la sua fotocamera in mano.  
«Non sono riuscito a scattare nessuna foto, la sicurezza mi ha rimproverato, cattivi loro», si lamentò. «Tu stai bene, angelo?»  
Aziraphale, con lo sguardo stravolto, si guardava attorno: nessuna traccia di Gabriel, sparito così com’era arrivato.  
«Crowley, c’è una cosa che devo dirti.»

Dopo essere usciti da Le Louvre e aver preso un gelato, Aziraphale raccontò al marito tutto ciò che aveva scoperto da Gabriel. Crowley si ritrovò a fissarlo a bocca aperta, mentre parte del suo gelato alla fragola finiva per cadere contro l’asfalto.  
«Cioè… tu vorresti farmi credere che quell’odioso del tuo capo si è innamorato di un demone? Chi? E quando? E perché io non ne ho mai saputo niente? Avrei dovuto prestarci attenzione!» si lamentò. «Non è che per caso ha mentito?»  
«E che motivo avrebbe di mentire?» sospirò Aziraphale. «E poi… tu non l’hai visto in faccia, stava palesemente soffrendo. Questo vuol dire che noi non siamo i primi. A qualcuno dei tuoi è già stata cancellata la memoria.»  
«E questo dovrebbe consolarmi? È una cosa orribile! C’è qualcuno che ha vissuto una vita e gli è stata tolta, che è esattamente ciò che sta avvenendo a me. Tutto ciò mi rende tremendamente incazzato e triste.»  
Aziraphale subito strinse la sua mano per cercare di calmarlo.  
«Mi dispiace, non volevo intristirti, ma avevo bisogno di dirtelo. Il fatto che Gabriel l’abbia già vissuto e non abbia trovato una soluzione, forse vuol dire che è davvero irreversibile?» domandò con un sussurro, perché pronunciare certe cose ad alta voce le rendeva fin troppo reali. Crowley fece una smorfia.  
«O forse non ha trovato il modo. È una storia troppo triste, ed è ingiusto. Dov’è andato quell’Arcangelo da strapazzo? Devo scambiare quattro chiacchiere con lui.»  
«Crowley, no, calma. Non mi sembra il caso.»  
«A me invece sempre il caso eccome, sono incazzato», sospirò profondamente per cercare di darsi un contegno. «Va bene, non adesso. Questo è il nostro viaggio di nozze, ma puoi giurarci, appena torneremo andrò in fondo a questa cosa.»  
Cercare di fermarlo sarebbe stato inutile, infatti Aziraphale non disse una parola a riguardo. E poi era altrettanto curioso di saperne di più.  
I due ripresero il loro giro per Parigi come se nulla fosse. Crowley aveva scattato un sacco di foto, più a loro stessi che al resto. Sembrava starsi divertendo seriamente, il suo viso era ora rilassato, nonostante un’ombra nei suoi occhi nascondesse una tristezza e una paura che non si sarebbero estinti con facilità. Ma Aziraphale fece finta di niente, voleva cercare il più possibile di non rovinare quella giornata e di fatti fece bene il suo lavoro.  
Era già pomeriggio quando si fermarono ad una fontana affollata per riprendere fiato. Crowley era occupato a far scorrere il dito sullo schermo del telefono e ad osservare tutte le foto che avevano scattato, saranno state almeno cinquanta e forse qualcosa in più.  
«Siamo venuti bene, angelo. Allora, qual è la prossima meta?»  
«Non mi dire che hai ancora la forza per camminare!» si lamentò Aziraphale seduto sul bordo della piscina. «Lo sai che non sono un tipo atletico.»  
Suo marito stava per rispondere dicendogli che avrebbero potuto cenare fuori e concludere con delle crepes, ma qualcosa gli impedì di parlare. Crowley divenne rigido tutt’ad un tratto, con gli occhi sgranati e lo sguardo attonito.  
«Crowley, stai bene?» sussurrò l’angelo sfiorandogli una spalla, ma ecco che l’altro si retrasse all’improvviso, guardandolo.  
«Chi… chi sei tu?»  
Se Aziraphale fosse stato mortale, probabilmente il suo cuore si sarebbe fermato, ma per sua fortuna ciò non poteva accadere. In un primo momento pensò addirittura che il demone lo stesse prendendo in giro, per poi rendersi conto che non c’era bugia nel suo sguardo. Crowley lo stava guardando senza vederlo realmente.  
«Che ci faccio qui?» domandò guardandosi intorno. Aziraphale era completamente bloccato. Era già successo? Crowley aveva dimenticato tutto, all’improvviso? E lui adesso come avrebbe dovuto reagire.  
«C-Crowley. Sono io, Aziraphale», mormorò, le sue labbra si mossero appena. Il demone lo fissò qualche istante con diffidenza, poi si portò una mano sulla testa e tutto sembrò tornare alla normalità.  
«Aziraphale…»  
«Crowley!» esclamò lui riprendendo almeno due secoli di vita. «Ti ricordi ancora chi sono?»  
Il demone annuì debolmente, pallido e con l’espressione stravolta.  
«Per un attimo io ho… dimenticato tutto», iniziò a dire. «Non sapevo più chi eri ed è stato… è stato orribile.»  
Aziraphale prese una sua mano tra le proprie, tremavano ancora tanto per lo spavento preso.  
«Siamo stanchi, Crowley. Torniamo in hotel e ceniamo lì, okay?»  
Suo marito accettò di buon grado quella proposta, anche perché non sarebbe stato dell’umore per starsene ancora in giro. Nessuno osò parlare di quanto successo durante la cena, tantomeno quando si infilarono sotto le coperte pulite e profumate. Crowley era crollato subito, più stanco del previsto. Aziraphale invece aveva le iridi chiare spalancate nel buio.  
Si sentiva profondamente turbato. Forse non sarebbe mai stato pronto all’evenienza di essere dimenticato. Gli era colto il panico quando si era reso conto che Crowley, di fatto, l’aveva dimenticato.  
Era tutto inutile. Non era un eroe, quello non era un libro con un lieto fine scontato. Anzi, di scontato non c’era proprio nulla. Si ritrovò a pensare a Gabriel, a chiedersi come avesse fatto ad andare avanti. Trovava incredibile il fatto che il suo superiore avesse avuto una storia con un demone e che avessero subito lo stesso trattamento. Forse aveva davvero cercato di metterlo in guardia. Non erano mai andati troppo d’accordo, eppure erano uguali. Uniti dallo stesso destino crudele. Era sicuro che Gabriel non lo avesse accettato fino in fondo, e d’altronde nemmeno lui lo avrebbe fatto. Adesso che aveva avuto un assaggio di ciò che gli sarebbe aspettato, Aziraphale si sentiva terribilmente male. Adesso che Crowley dormiva, forse poteva permettersi di piangere almeno un po’.  
Solo un po’.


	6. 6

Aziraphale e Crowley avevano preso atto di quanto successo, un po’ temevano che arrivasse un’altra crisi come quella. Ma in realtà la loro vacanza a Parigi andò avanti senza più intoppi. La visita di Gabriel sembrava essere stata un sogno tanto appariva strana e surreale, eppure Aziraphale lo sapeva: con Gabriel ci aveva parlato veramente, gli aveva aperto gli occhi. Quelli furono tra i giorni più belli e soddisfacenti della loro vita, i quali passarono fin troppo in fretta, perché una settimana dopo era arrivato il momento di tornare a Londra su quel maledetto aereo, così Crowley l’aveva definito, anche se era ben felice di tornare a casa, gli era mancata non poco. Il volo fu di mattina presto, a ora di pranzo i due erano già a Londra.   
Tornare a casa dopo una certa assenza dava a tutto un profumo nuovo.  
«Casa dolce casa!» esclamò Crowley. «Le mie piante stanno bene, Anathema se l’è cavata devo dire. Ah, l’hotel era bellissimo, ma mi era mancato il nostro letto. E il nostro bagno. E tutto…»  
Aziraphale gli sorrise debolmente mentre lo vedeva muoversi per casa. Era uno spettacolo tanto bello quanto triste. Stava diventando difficile. Crowley glielo aveva ripetuto più di una volta, lasciami andare e costruisciti una nuova vita. Ma Aziraphale non ci pensava neanche, non avrebbe mai potuto, soprattutto non ora che erano sposati. Però era doloroso cercare di essere forte e positivo nonostante tutto, era difficile. Non aveva alcun potere.   
Era potente, ma non era di certo Dio, solo un angelo.  
«Aziraphale…?» domandò Crowley osservandolo. L’angelo gli concesse un altro debole sorriso.  
«Scusa caro, è che il viaggio mi ha stancato», rispose vago. Se fino ad allora aveva avvertito tristezza, adesso il Principato avvertiva un grande senso di rabbia. Verso chiunque, gli altri demoni e anche verso il suo Dio, per aver permesso tutto ciò.  
Dio agisce per vie misteriose, si ripeteva, e cos’aveva in mente per lui e per Crowley, se non separarli?   
«Anzi… esco…» mormorò all’improvviso.  
«Cosa? Ma non eri stanco? E poi siamo appena tornati!» insistette il demone.  
«Non preoccuparti, Crowley. Torno presto, tu riposa pure», gli si avvicinò, concedendogli una carezza piena di affetto. Il demone non insistette, non voleva stargli troppo addosso, perché poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse passando.  
Aziraphale uscì di casa, con già ben in mente la sua meta: una chiesa, una qualsiasi in verità, non aveva importanza. Non che avesse bisogno di andare necessariamente in quel luogo per essere ascoltato da Dio, ma le chiese di solito lo tranquillizzavano.  
Alla fine scelse la cattedrale di Southwark. Ci arrivò in fretta, portandosi direttamente lì, non aveva voglia di prendere mezzi vari. La chiesa era vuota quel giorno e subito Aziraphale ne apprezzò lo stile gotico. Forse doveva esserci qualcuno, perché sentì il suono dell’organo. E poi il profumo dell’incenso nell’aria. Andò a sedersi, rendendosi conto che in realtà poche persone stavano sedute sulle panche, pregando silenziosamente. L’angelo sospirò, guardando verso l’alto la luce che entrava, illuminandolo.  
«Io non so nemmeno se vuoi ascoltarmi veramente, non dopo quello che ho fatto, ma ho bisogno di sapere», iniziò a sussurrare, congiungendo le mani. «Perché l’hai fatto? Perché hai permesso che una cosa del genere accadesse? È perché lui è un demone e io un angelo? Perché è contro natura? Ma non dovremmo amare gli altri a prescindere?»  
Nella sua voce c’era un tono di stizza che Aziraphale non riuscì a trattenere. Perché era arrabbiato. E si arrabbiava ancora di più pensando che probabilmente non avrebbe ricevuto risposta.  
«Cosa devo fare io, ora? Guardare la persone che amo spegnersi fino a dimenticarmi? Questo non è giusto. Non è una punizione che si meritava! Lo so che è opera dei demoni, ma tu sei tu, qualcosa avresti potuto fare! Ti prego, dammi una risposta, un segno, qualsiasi cosa. Perché mi sento impazzire così. Mi sento solo.»  
Attese una risposta, ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe ricevuta, non così, non subito. Dio rispondeva sempre a modo suo e quando meno te l’aspettavi, ma Aziraphale si sentiva scettico. Abbassò lo sguardo, talmente giù di corda da non badare nemmeno alla figura che gli si era seduta accanto.  
«Non entravo in una chiesa da una vita, piuttosto strano per un Arcangelo.»  
«Gabriel?» sussurrò Aziraphale alzando lo sguardo. Era proprio lui, con gli occhi viola rivolti all’altare.  
«Proprio io.»  
«Che fai, mi segui adesso?» domandò più duramente di quanto avesse voluto.  
«Come sei acido, questo non è da te. La situazione ti stressa, per caso?» domandò in tono divertito e l’angelo non rispose, si limitò piuttosto a riguardare verso l’alto.  
«Ero venuto qui nella speranza di ricevere risposte… ma non ho sentito niente. Perché Dio non ci ascolta?»  
«Io credo che ci ascolti eccome invece», rispose Gabriel. «Noi saremo angeli, ma forse non siamo abbastanza in alto da capire perché accadono certe cose. Io non ho ancora capito perché sono stato separato da lei.»  
«Da lei?» domandò Aziraphale tornando a guardarlo. «Toglimi la curiosità, chi è lei?»  
Gabriel non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno. Per forza, non era una cosa di cui un angelo poteva vantarsi, ma Aziraphale poteva comprenderlo.  
«Non so se posso dirlo, dato che siamo in una chiesa ma… si tratta del superiore di tuo marito.»  
«Belzebù?!» esclamò anche con tono più alto del normale, guadagnandosi le occhiate diffidenti dei pochi presenti. «Vuoi dirmi che tu e lei? Voi siete stati insieme… Insieme insieme?»  
Gabriel inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Ti viene così difficile immaginarlo? Per quanto mi costi dirlo, non sono poi così diverso da te. Sono caduto vittima dell’amore verso un demone. E lei è stata punita e adesso non ricorda più nulla. Non so se Dio abbia ascoltato le mie preghiere, forse le cose dovevano andare così. Anche se una parte di me non si è mai rassegnata.»  
Aziraphale lo ascoltò senza interromperlo. Era incredibile, una storia che si ripeteva, ancora.  
«Spero che non mi senta, ma a volte Dio sa essere crudele.»  
Ad aver parlato tuttavia non era stato Gabriel, bensì una donna dietro di loro, di una certa età ma comunque molto giovanile ed elegante. Sembrava essere comparsa così dal nulla.  
«Io certe cose non le posso affermare, sarebbe troppo blasfemo», Gabriel abbassò lo sguardo, per poi rialzarlo. «Però sì, immagino che con me sia stato fin troppo crudele. E anche con te, Aziraphale.»  
L’angelo strinse i pugni, alzandosi di scatto e producendo un rumore che rimbombò per tutta la navata.  
«Se non vuole ascoltarmi, affronterò questa cosa da solo. O con te, se mai vorrai aiutarmi.»  
Gabriel fu sorpreso, era la prima volta che Aziraphale gli si rivolgeva in quel modo. Aiutarlo? Aveva forse dimostrato di volerlo aiutare? Il Principato uscì dalla chiesa, lasciandolo lì con quella donna.  
«Aziraphale ha perso fiducia», disse quest’ultima scuotendo lentamente il capo, al che Gabriel la guardò con sospetto.  
«Chi è lei?»  
«Non sono nessuno. Mi chiamo Francis, Gabriel.»  
«Eh? Ma come fa a…?»  
«Ho sentito lui che ti chiamava così», fece riferimento ad Aziraphale. «Una brutta giornata? Scommetto che c’entra l’amore.»  
Gabriel si irrigidì tutto. Non è che parlasse dei suoi problemi con la prima umana che gli capitava, eppure aveva la bizzarra sensazione di fidarsi di Francis, sebbene non la conoscesse.  
«Già. Ma la donna che amo mi è irraggiungibile. La mia famiglia e il mio Dio non accetterebbero la cosa. E comunque oramai è tutto inutile, lei non… non ricorda più nulla di me», mormorò, avvertendo male al petto. Era andato avanti? Per istinto di sopravvivenza, ma avrebbe fatto prima a farla finita.  
«Se la ami, dovresti andare da lei e continuare a provarci. La tua famiglia capirà.»  
Gabriel sorrise, guardando verso al cielo.  
«Diciamo che la mia famiglia non è una di quelle che ci va giù leggero. Beh, in realtà nemmeno io, non ho mai trattato bene Aziraphale e adesso mi rendo conto che siamo uguali. Ridicolo! Dio deve avere un qualche piano, ma dovrebbe anche essere più chiara.»  
Francis rise e Gabriel si sentì incredibilmente a suo agio. Le sue parole continuavano a rimbombargli nella testa. Avrebbe dovuto andare da lei e fare che cosa? Cercare di riconquistarla? E in caso ci fosse riuscito, sarebbero stati separati di nuovo?  
Aveva troppi dubbi e paure, però in un certo senso si sentiva scaldato.  
«Vai da qualche parte?» domandò Francis vedendolo alzarsi.  
«Sì, io… c’è una cosa che devo fare. O almeno, devo provarci», concluse infine.

Gabriel non era l’unico pensieroso. Anche Belzebù se ne stava rinchiusa nel suo inferno ad osservare ciò che succedeva sulla terra attraverso una sorta di sfera trasparente che aveva materializzato sul palmo di una mano. In particolare le sue attenzioni andavano a Crowley e Aziraphale. Quei due sciocchi si struggevano e soffrivano e già avrebbe dovuto portargli divertimento. Ma non era così. Più Belzebù li guardava, più soffriva e non capiva il motivo, ma non poteva farne a meno. Era come se guardandoli avvertisse un’eco di qualcosa oramai lontano. Quella sensazione non l’abbandonava mai.   
«Andiamo, smettila di guardare dentro quella pseudo sfera di cristallo», si lamento Dagon, che al contrario suo era desiderosa di portare caos e guai. «Facciamo qualcosa, l’ultima volta ci siamo divertite, basta che non arrivi di nuovo quel Gabriel a disturbarci!»  
Belzebù la ignorò. Proprio poco dopo, vide nella sfera Gabriel. Dove stava andando? E che ci faceva lì?  
«Ma tu guarda, parli dell’angelo», Dagon alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Quello lì ti sta addosso.»  
«Tu devi avere le allucinazioni», borbottò lei. «Sono un demone, non vedo perché dovrebbe trarre piacere dalla mia compagnia.»  
«E allora? Anche Crowley è un demone, ma Aziraphale l’ha sposato. E metti via quell’arnese!» si lamentò ancora. Dagon di fatto era l’unica che si rivolgeva a Belzebù con quel tono confidenziale, di fatto erano amiche anche se di solito all’Inferno nessuno si considerava amico di nessuno. Il suo superiore però non sembrava volerla ascoltare. Fissava ancora Gabriel in quella sfera.  
«Non capisco perché io debba sentirmi così», mormorò all’improvviso. «C’è qualcosa in lui che mi è familiare, eppure siamo sempre stati l’uno lontano dall’altra, senza mai avvicinarsi troppo. Ma ho la sensazione che lui mi segua e quando mi è vicino c’è qualcosa di strano. Non capisco e mi infastidisce.»  
Dagon distolse lo sguardo, innervosendosi un po’.  
«Oh, vedrai, è soltanto una sensazione. Angeli, sai come sono, più infernali di noi demoni alle volte!»  
Belzebù si voltò a guardarla, scorgendo il suo tono nervoso.  
«Dagon, c’è forse qualcosa che non so? E in caso fosse così, tu me lo diresti, vero?»  
Mentire a Belzebù era difficile. Non tanto perché ne temesse l’ira (anche se con quella non c’era da scherzare), ma perché temeva di ferirla. Sì, un demone si creava scrupolo nel far soffrire un suo simile, una roba tremendamente umana.  
«M-ma certo che te lo direi! Ma siccome non c’è nulla, non c’è niente da dire! Davvero!»  
Dagon assunse l’espressione più convincente possibile e Belzebù decise di crederle.  
«Va bene, ma credo che andrò a trovare il nostro amico Arcangelo sulla terra.»  
«Aspetta, cosa?»

Gabriel era un dannato codardo!  
Andrò da lei si era detto, e invece eccolo lì, fermo ad un bar come uno sciocco umano a ingurgitare alcol. Lui, alcol! Si era sempre tenuto lontano da certe cose per non rovinare il suo corpo, e adesso invece aveva mandato tutto all’aria. Mentre si deprimeva su quella bevanda alcolica di color rossastro, pensando a come agire, entrò una donna. Un demone ad essere precisi. Belzebù lo vide lì tutto pensieroso e pensò che – se fossero stati umani – quella sarebbe potuta essere l’inizio di una bella storia d’amore. Scosse il capo, reminiscenze da angelo che a volte tornavano.  
Gli andò vicino, sedendoglisi accanto.  
«Prendo quello che ha preso lui», disse al barista. Gabriel sollevò piano lo sguardo, mormorando.  
«Bel?»  
«Come mi hai chiamato, scusa?» domandò stranita, con un lieve rossore sulle guance.  
«In nessun modo. Che ci fai tu qui?»  
«Quello che fai anche tu, mi pare. Bevo e mi deprimo. D’accordo, bevo e basta»  
«Ma tu pensa, uno del tuo calibro ridotto in questo stato, mi deludi, Gabriel»  
Belzebù si sedette, iniziando con poca grazie a bere dal suo bicchiere.  
Gabriel non osò guardarla, mentre ripensava alle parole di Francis. Prenderla, stringerla, dirle tutto, forse farsi rifiutare, odiare, ma sarebbe stato mille volte meglio che continuare a soffrire in silenzio.  
«C’è una cosa che devo dirti», disse dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, con una mano a coprire gli occhi.  
«Ebbene?» domandò Belzebù impaziente. L’Arcangelo si volse a guardarla, a fissare quegli occhi che lo guardavano a sua volta senza però vederlo realmente.  
«Bel, tu mi hai dimenticato. Hai dimenticato tutto.»  
Fu un brivido quello che attraversò il demone. E ritornò di nuovo quella sensazione strana, un po’ dolce, un po’ malinconica, che da tempo aveva preso a tormentarla.  
«Non chiamarmi così. E poi cosa avrei dimenticato?»  
«Me, noi, ecco cosa. Ci è toccato lo stesso destino che spetterà ad Aziraphale e Crowley, per questo trovo ironico il fatto che in mezzo ci sia anche tu. La vittima che diventa carnefice», sussurrò.  
Tutta ad un tratto Belzebù sentì di non voler stare lì a parlare, provava disagio e malessere. Si alzò di scatto.  
«Non so di che parli.»  
«Aspetta!» Gabriel strinse con forza un suo polso, dimenticandosi di essere delicato. «C’è stato un tempo, non troppo lontano, in cui ci siamo amati esattamente come loro. Aziraphale e Crowley non sono stati i primi ad infrangere le regole. Ci siamo stati noi, prima. Ma tu sei stata punita. Se non mi credi, prova a chiedere a Dagon, lei saprà così dirti.»  
Belzebù rimase ad ascoltarlo. Dopodiché si scostò dalla sua presa. Gabriel stava dicendo una serie di idiozie, sicuramente si stava solo divertendo a farla impazzire.  
«Quello che dici non sa né in cielo né in terra. Non vedo perché una come me dovrebbe amare uno come te», disse freddamente, un appiglio per salvare la faccia, ora deformata in un’espressione di paura e confusione. Ma Gabriel non si offese a quelle parole. Anzi, sorrise.  
«Me lo chiedevo anche io, eppure eccoci qua.»

Aziraphale rientrò più sofferente di quando era uscito. La casa era immersa in un silenzio tombale, cosa piuttosto strana se Crowley era in giro.  
«Crowley, sono tornato», si annunciò l’angelo, non ricevendo alcuna risposta. Andò in cucina, trovando sul tavolo in legno il diario nero di suo marito. Era stato lasciato aperto, come se Crowley si fosse interrotto all’improvviso, una frase infatti era stata lasciata a metà. Aziraphale prese il diario, rendendosi conto che in quelle pagine si raccontava di come avessero fermato l’Apocalisse, poco prima di mettersi insieme.  
«Amh… Crowley?» chiamò ancora. Lo cercò un po’, per poi trovarlo seduto in camera loro, mentre stringeva una bottiglia di vino. Doveva essere un momento no.  
«Ehi!», si abbassò, staccandogli la bottiglia dalle mani. «Crowley, che c’è ora?»  
Suo marito sollevò lo sguardo stanco su di lui. Quegli occhi, che non molto tempo prima erano stati luminosi, adesso erano coperti da uno spesso velo di tristezza.  
«Che c’è ora?» domandò con un tono di voce che non sembrava neanche appartenergli. «Sai cosa vuol dire avere dei vuoti di memoria continua? Ritrovarmi a chiedermi cosa ci faccio qui o perché porto una fede al dito? Questo è deprimente, sto dimenticando ciò che sono.»  
Aziraphale serrò le labbra e si obbligò a non lasciarsi andare alle lacrime o alla tristezza. Crowley aveva ragione, non poteva capirlo.  
«Sono andato in una chiesa, sai?» domandò all’improvviso, con un tono di voce calmo e gentile. «Speravo di ricevere una risposta. Da Dio, intendo.»  
«E l’hai ottenuta?» boccheggiò.  
«Silenziosa come sempre», rispose con un sorriso triste. Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo, cercando di sollevarsi.  
«Non bastava la caduta. Anche questo. Così crudele, così tutto…»  
Quasi cadde, ma Aziraphale lo afferrò saldamente tra le braccia.  
«Okay, okay», si sedette sul pavimento, con la testa di Crowley poggiata sul proprio grembo. «Sono qui, Crowley. Non vado da nessuna parte.»  
Il demone chiuse gli occhi, avvertendo il suo respiro caldo addosso, le sue braccia stringerlo, la dolcezza in mezzo allo sconforto e alla sofferenza.  
«Aziraphale… sto dimenticando», gemette, ad occhi chiusi.  
«Lo so, lo so», sussurrò accarezzandogli i capelli. «Allora, io chi sono?»  
Qualche attimo di silenzio prima di rispondere.  
«Tu sei Aziraphale… il mio angelo… l’amore della mia vita… mio marito.»  
Aziraphale aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire. Perché ben presto Crowley non ne sarebbe stato più in grado e voleva conservare quel ricordo nella sua memoria.  
«Vedi? Mi ricordi ancora…»  
«Sì… Aziraphale, sono stanco»  
«E allora dormi… io non intendo alzarmi.»  
Non lo fece davvero. Rimase fermo lì, con la schiena poggiato al muro e il viso di Crowley al grembo. Si addormentarono insieme, così.

Aziraphale si risvegliò qualche ora più tardi, o almeno così credette. La prima cosa di cui si rese conto, era che Crowley non era più lì. Si sollevò subito, con il fiato corto, guardandosi intorno. Forse era semplicemente uscito? Ma no, un avvertimento gliel’avrebbe dato. E se gli fosse successo qualcosa?  
Forse poteva chiamarlo, visto che per fortuna almeno il demone aveva l’abitudine di usare il cellulare. E fu ciò che fece. Lo chiamò al telefono, ma quest’ultimo squillava a vuoto. Affacciandosi in giardino, vide che l’auto non era lì posteggiata. Era proprio uscito senza dirgli nulla, nelle sue condizioni poi!  
«Va bene, Aziraphale. Calmo, adesso ti concentri e vedi dove si trova. »  
Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi. Crowley stava guidando verso Londra, ad una velocità altamente pericolosa. Schioccò le dita e allora si materializzò. Comparve vicino alla sua libreria, magari Crowley sarebbe passato di lì, certo sarebbe stato più facile se solo avesse saputo dove stava andando!  
In effetti, dopo un po’, il demone di lì ci passò veramente, sgommando. Aziraphale gli fece segno di fermarsi e quello si fermò davvero, sgommando e creando un rumore stridente e molto fastidioso.  
«Crowley! Ma si può sapere che combini?» esclamò. Crowley uscì dall’auto, sorridente e tranquillo come non lo vedeva da un po’.  
«Beh? Noi ci conosciamo?» domandò.  
L’angelo in un primo momento sorrise. Istintivamente, quasi nervoso.  
«Crowley, avanti, se stai scherzando sappi che non è divertente.»  
La sua voce era risuonò come un sussurro. Di cosa si sorprendeva, esattamente? Crowley era comunque destinato a perdere la memoria, che motivo aveva di scherzare?  
Il demone fece un’espressione che Aziraphale poté chiaramente vedere nonostante gli occhiali dalle lenti scure.  
«Mai stato più serio in vita mia! Ti ho fatto qualcosa di strano? Mi sentirei in colpa a togliere l’innocenza ad un angelo!»  
E quello fu l’esatto momento in cui Aziraphale sentì la terra mancargli sotto i piedi. Il mondo andava avanti attorno a lui, ma allo stesso tempo ogni cosa si era fermata.  
Improvvisamente, ogni cosa aveva smesso di avere importanza. Era successo, e non capiva perché fosse così sorpreso, sapeva che sarebbe accaduto. Ma il saperlo non era bastato. Forse si era illuso di avere più tempo, forse aveva creduto di riuscire a impedirlo, forse aveva allontanato il pensiero per non soffrire. Eppure ora eccolo lì: suo marito, l’amore della sua vita, per cui era un estraneo adesso.  
Occhi che lo guardavano senza vederlo veramente. Aziraphale si ritrovò svuotato, senza riuscire a dire nulla. Era perso e confuso, nonostante non fosse lui quello ad aver appena perso la memoria. E come fosse più opportuno reagire, Aziraphale non lo sapeva. Ma l’istinto gli disse di agire d’impulso. Accorciò la distanza tra loro, afferrandolo per le spalle. Crowley gemette, sorpreso, proprio non capiva. Perché si era ritrovato accanto a quell’angelo in un posto che conosceva? Che fine aveva fatto il suo appartamento con tanto di piante e quadri? E soprattutto, perché lui lo stava afferrando così?  
«Crowley, sono io Aziraphale! Sono io! Mi hai dimenticato davvero! Non ci posso credere, è tutta colpa mia!»  
«Ehi! Ho capito, ti chiami Aziraphale, ma non ti conosco!»  
Sentirlo parlare fu un’accoltellata al cuore, doloroso più del fuoco sulla pelle. Lo sentiva lontano, distante. Per lui non era più nulla, non rappresentava più nulla. Avrebbe voluto darsi un contegno, prendere la situazione in mano e cercare di reagire diversamente, ma era stato più forte di lui, il lasciarsi andare alla disperazione. Lacrime calde bagnavano ora le sue guance. Aziraphale lo abbracciò, lo strinse a sé, nonostante per lui fosse solo un estraneo e forse per tal motivo Crowley si irrigidì.  
«E-ehi, ti senti bene?» mormorò infatti, un po’ in imbarazzo. «È la prima volta che sento di un angelo che abbraccia un demone…»  
Aziraphale non rispose, lo strinse solo più forte, respirò il suo profumo e nel profondo sperò che quello fosse solo un incubo. Ma dovette rendersi conto che non era così. Lentamente si staccò. Guardarlo faceva così male e Crowley, che lo osservava confuso, non poteva nemmeno immaginare perché.  
«Scusa, io… ti ho confuso con qualcun altro. Non sono nessuno», singhiozzò.  
Si diede del codardo, mentre andava a rifugiarsi nella sua libreria, troppo addolorato e sconvolto per poter affrontare la situazione a mente lucida. Crowley non si mosse, rimase lì a guardarlo e chiedersi: chissà chi era lui e perché mai gli era così familiare?


	7. 7

Così l’inevitabile era arrivato e nessuna preghiera era stata ascoltata. Se non fosse stato un angelo e non avesse avuto la certezza che Dio esisteva, forse non ci avrebbe creduto, perché Dio non poteva essere così crudele, non con lui che di male non aveva fatto nulla.  
Si sentiva uno sciocco per quel suo modo di reagire. C’era una promessa che aveva fatto a Crowley, più di una in verità: il rimanergli accanto, nonostante tutto, il farlo innamorare di nuovo di sé. Perché dopotutto erano sposati, anche se lui non avrebbe potuto ricordarlo. Ma si sentiva arrabbiato. Furioso. Forse in qualche modo si sarebbe potuto impedire, ed invece ora eccolo lì a struggersi. Ma non era Dio l’unica a cui poter recriminare qualcosa. Erano stati i demoni ad agire per punirlo e Aziraphale sentiva che avrebbe potuto ucciderli. Per la prima volta, avvertì quel desiderio bruciante di vendetta. Una cosa non da angeli, ma che importava oramai?  
Rinchiuso nella sua libreria, il cartello fuori diceva chiuso.   
Aziraphale aveva bisogno di calmarsi. E mentre si calmava, Crowley era chissà dive per Londra a combinare guai. Era suo dovere preoccuparsi, era suo marito, ma era l’unico a saperlo! E più ci pensava, più rischiava di impazzire.  
Come avrebbe fatto, adesso?  
Qualcuno bussò alla sua porta, ma Aziraphale lo ignorò. Non aveva tempo, non aveva voglia, troppo concentrato sul suo dolore.  
Altri colpi, che ignorò ancora.  
Doveva fare qualcosa…. Qualcosa.  
Gabriel decise di lasciar da parte le buone maniere e di apparire direttamente dentro la libreria. Aziraphale, davanti a lui, era con lo sguardo vitreo nel vuoto, accanto a sP una tazza di tè mai toccata.  
«Allora è come temevo. I miei presentimenti non sbagliano mai», disse guardandolo. «È successo, vero?»  
Riconobbe in lui lo stesso smarrimento che aveva provato non molto tempo prima. Lo capiva fin troppo bene, fin troppo si ritrovava a provare quella cosa, l’empatia, prettamente umana.  
«Qualcuno dovrà pagare per questo», la voce del Principato tremò e quasi Gabriel fece fatica a riconoscerlo. Nei suoi occhi di solito buoni e gentili, c’era ora la rabbia e la disperazione.  
«Andiamo, ma seriamente? Non c’è niente che puoi fare.»  
Aziraphale però gli arrivò davanti, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Era coraggioso, forse spericolato, forse a causa del dolore aveva dimenticato di provare timore.  
«Portami da loro», sibilò. Gabriel non chiese chi fossero loro, era piuttosto chiaro.  
«Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea. Non sei lucido.»  
«Se non vuoi portarmi tu, sappi che andrà da solo anche fino all’Inferno!» esclamò passandogli davanti. Gabriel alzò gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro. Non sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo, quindi forse era meglio andargli dietro prima che finisse ammazzato. Quell’idiota, sconsiderato angelo che lo aveva cacciato in una situazione.

Il cielo sopra le loro teste era grigio. Né Dagon né Belzebù amavano troppo la pioggia, così umida e bagnata. Anche se il profumo era piuttosto buono. Avevano portato a termine la loro ennesima missione di tentare gli umani, le due insieme erano squadra formidabile e Dagon era sempre la più entusiasta.  
«Oh, sono stanca, possiamo fare qualcosa di divertente adesso? Gli umani hanno sempre delle idee curiose. E poi sta per piovere, non vogliamo bagnarci, vero?» domandò infatti.  
Belzebù non l’ascoltò nemmeno. C’era silenzio attorno a lei, in quella strada di città, ciò era bizzarro, nonostante la pioggia. Aveva avvertito la presenza di angeli, aveva avvertito la loro presenza.  
«Smettila di scherzare e stai in guardia. Arriva qualcuno», annunciò.  
Aziraphale aveva fatto di testa sua. Non ci sarebbe stato né angelo, né demone, né Dio a fermarlo.  
«Aziraphale, tu sai che io non ti permetterò di farle male, vero?» gli aveva domandato Gabriel.  
Ma, ancora una volta, non lo aveva ascoltato. Comparvero davanti alle due, i due demoni rimasero a fissarlo.  
«Ma quello è Aziraphale!» esclamò Dagon con un tono divertito. «Oh, ciao anche a te, Gabriel.»  
Con il viso contratto in una smorfia di rabbia. Aziraphale si fece vicino, puntando Belzebù.  
«Come hai potuto? Come hai potuto tu fare questo a noi? Maledetta…»  
Belzebù fu sorpresa. Quell’angelo voleva forse farle male? Aveva tutte le ragioni per farlo. Ma prima che l’altro potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Dagon e Gabriel formarono una specie di scudo tra i due, ciò la lasciò sorpresa.  
«Andiamo, sfidarla non è poi una cosa così saggia, Aziraphale. Vuoi morire per caso?» chiese Dagon con un ghigno.  
«Fanculo! Voi mi avete già ucciso! Perché l’avete fatto? Perché avete fatto questo a me? A noi? Non era giusto, non lo meritavamo. Non lo merita nessuno!» esclamò guardando negli occhi Belzebù.  
Quest’ultima non disse una parola. Prima Gabriel, adesso anche se ne usciva in quel modo.  
«Se c’è qualcuno con cui devi prendertela, quella sono io», disse ancora Dagon. «Sono stata io a lanciare la maledizione a Crowley, ma lui non avrebbe potuto ricordarlo.»  
Aziraphale si voltò a guardarla, stravolto.  
«…Come?»

Era una bellissima serata nonostante le basse temperature. Alle volte Crowley amava fare lunghe passeggiate nel boschetto limitrofe alla casa. C’erano delle piante e dei fiori molto interessanti. Aziraphale gli diceva sempre di fare attenzione, ma dopotutto era un demone, nulla di male poteva accadergli?  
Così, anche quella sera si insinuò tra gli alberi Tranquillo, ascoltando il verso dei gufi che iniziavano a svegliarsi. Forse avrebbe potuto portare dei fiori particolare ad Aziraphale? Mentre pensava a ciò, udì un fruscio dietro di sé, come qualcuno che calpestava le foglie. Non ne sarebbe stato disturbato, se solo non avesse avvertito chiaramente la presenza di un altro demone.  
«Chi sei? Fatti avanti, non voglio problemi»  
Dagon si fece avanti poco dopo, i raggi della luna la illuminavano appena.  
«Oh, Dagon. Ma che sorpresa, non ti aspettavo proprio, passeggiata in notturna anche tu?» domandò Crowley, cercando di nascondere il nervosismo nella voce. Se Dagon era lì non poteva essere un buon segno.  
«Crowley, c’è una cosa che devo fare, ti prego di non opporre troppa resistenza» non ci girò troppo attorno, facendosi più vicina. Crowley indietreggiò appena.  
«No vuoi uccidermi, vero? L’ultima volta non ha funzionato»  
Era sempre molto bravo a mostrarti impavido e divertito anche nelle situazioni più disparate, nonostante molte volte avesse paura E Dagon lo guardava i un modo che faceva intendere tutto e niente.  
«Non sono venuta qui per ucciderti, la tua punizione prevede dell’altro. Niente di personale, ma va fatto.»  
Crowley indietreggiò: era convinto che dell’Acqua Santa sarebbe scesa gi dal cielo per ucciderlo, non si fidava delle parole di Dagon. Ma quest’ultima, invece, con molta semplicità gli si avvicinò, poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte. Crowley rimase immobile, confuso e pervaso da un senso di impotenza orribili.  
«Cosa…?Che stai facendo?» le sentì poi pronunciare delle parole intraducibili, come se stessi recitando un incantesimo. Poi finalmente Dagon incrociò il suo sguardo.  
«Ogni traccia dell’angelo Aziraphale verrà lentamente cancellata dalla tua vita. Così deve essere e così sarà.»  
«Eh?! Ma di che parli? Perché tu…?»  
«Non ricorderai nulla di questa notte. Vai a casa, ora…»  
Qualche attimo dopo, ecco che l’espressione di Crowley era cambiata, divenendo tranquilla e quasi assonnata. Senza aggiungere una parola, si voltò e s’incamminò verso casa, dimenticando già quanto successo. Dagon lo guardò allontanarsi, con un sonoro sbuffo: non avrebbe mai immaginato di arrivare a fare una cosa del genere per due volte.

Quando Aziraphale finì di ascoltarla, aveva ancora una mano stretta al braccio di Dagon. Non si era accorto di niente, era stato uno sciocco, un illuso, un incosciente.. Non aveva protetto Crowley.  
«Riprenditela! Riprenditi quella maledizione!» esclamò scuotendola appena. Stanca Dagon si scostò dalla sua presa.  
«Non posso! Come te lo devo dire? È irreversibile!»  
Lo disse con un tono tanto convincente che Aziraphale credette di sentirsi male. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, eppure la sua caparbietà non avrebbe cambiato le cose. Si allontanò dal demone, guardando Gabriel che ancora faceva da scudo a Belzebù.  
«Aziraphale, mi dispiace», sussurrò l’Arcangelo.  
E Aziraphale sapeva quanto fosse sincero, quella volta. Sentendosi tutto ad un tratto debole, avvertì la pioggia iniziare a cadergli addosso.  
Oh, la pioggia. Proprio quella del giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Crowley. Ma se ai tempi non gli aveva dato fastidio, adesso avvertiva il gelo entrargli fin nelle ossa.  
«Adesso io devo tornare a casa», mormorò stancamente. Nessuno obiettò, nemmeno Gabriel. Guardare Aziraphale, era un po’ come guardare se stesso. Stesse sofferenze, stesse dolore. Quando l’angelo fu sparito dal loro campo visivo, Belzebù finalmente parlò.  
«Chi ti ha detto di intrometterti? Chi ti ha detto di farmi da scudo?» domandò con un certo tremore nella voce. Gabriel avrebbe voluto stringerla, abbracciarla, baciarla, solo Dio sapeva quando.  
«Non faccio le cose perché me le chiedi tu. Aziraphale non era in sé.»  
«Quello lì non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male!»  
«Quello lì ha il cuore spezzato ed io lo capisco fin troppo bene!» disse duramente. Belzebù fece una smorfia, l’acqua gelida la stava bagnando da capo a piede e ciò la stava infastidendo abbastanza.  
«Tutto ciò mi ha stancata. Andiamo, Dagon. Anche per noi è arrivato il momento di tornare a casa. Dagon, ci sei?»  
La sua sottoposta era rimasta ad osservare il punto in cui Aziraphale era sparito.  
«Sì… ci sono.»

Aziraphale non era davvero tornato a casa. Avrebbe fatto troppo male andare lì, lì dove c’era tanto di loro, ciò che avevano vissuto e condiviso. No, se n’era andato in libreria, si era rinchiuso nella speranza dir reagire. Nella teoria era stato molto facile decidere come agire, ma metterlo in pratica era difficile. Accettare innanzitutto il fatto che Crowley l’avesse dimenticato era orribile e difficile. Reagire lo era altrettanto. Aziraphale non si preoccupò nemmeno di asciugarsi, in realtà non gli passò proprio per la testa, nonostante il fastidio. Come avrebbe fatto a tornare da lui? Come avrebbe fatto ad essere forte abbastanza.  
Chiuse gli occhi, gocciolante di pioggia.  
Torna da me, Crowley. Torna da me…  
E improvvisamente, qualcosa accadde.  
«Ah, allora non è chiuso!»  
Crowley?  
Non era stato uno scherzo della sua mente: Crowley era davvero lì, perfettamente asciutto (non aveva mai amato la pioggia) e si guardava intorno incuriosito. Per Aziraphale fu forte l’impulso di abbracciarlo, baciarlo e dirgli che lo amava, ma capiva bene che sarebbe stato un po’ strano.  
«Ah…. No…s-sono aperto», balbettò, come se non fosse la prima volta che gli parlava e l’ammirava. Crowley si tolse gli occhiali.  
«Ho avuto una brutta giornata. Hanno messo in vendita il mio appartamento, roba da pazzi, uno manca qualche giorno e… non senti freddo?» chiese poi nel vederlo fradicio.  
Aziraphale doveva essere uno spettacolo comico con i vestiti eleganti bagnati e appiccati addosso.  
«F-freddo? No, figurati, mi piace la pioggia. Cosa… ci fai qui?» domandò, sperando di non apparire sospetto.  
Crowley si infilò le mani nelle tasche, guardandosi intorno.  
«Onestamente non lo so. A me i libri neanche piacciono, preferisco i film. È che sono passato di qui tante volte senza entrarci e… non so, ho sentito di doversi entrare. Ora capisco perché: tu! Allora deve essere vero, noi ci conosciamo, sai anche il mio nome!»  
Aziraphale sapeva che se gli avesse detto tutto e subito, lo avrebbe spaventato e avrebbe così perso ogni possibilità di stargli accanto.  
«B-beh… ti conosco di nomina, ovviamente. Io conosco molti demoni e quindi… anche te, Crowley.»  
Forse poteva parargli come se non lo conoscesse, ma gli sguardi, quelli non mentivano. Crowley se ne accorse, Aziraphale lo guardava in un modo così intenso e devoto come non aveva mai fatto.  
«Ah, ho una nomina? Spero che sia buona. Anzi, cattiva, signor angelo…Aziraphale, giusto?»  
L’angelo annuì. Poi, abbassando lo sguardo, vide la fede al dito di Crowlet, il segno della loro unione. Non se l’era tolta.  
«Sei sposato?» domandò ad un tratto Aziraphale.  
«Ah, lo dici per questa?» Crowley alzò le mano. «Mi credi se ti dico che non so come sia arrivata al mio dito? Di certo non sono sposato, me ne ricorderei altrimenti. Per mi piace come mi sta.»  
Aziraphale avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma Crowley gli fece un’altra domanda.  
«Tu invece sei sposato? Porti una fede simile alla mia?»  
L’angelo fece il gesto di nasconderla.  
«Io… no… cioè… lo ero… lui… è morto», mormorò, trattenendo a stento le lacrime. In effetti non era una bugia. In un certo senso, Crowley era morto davvero e ciò faceva male, terribilmente. Il demone assunse un’espressione addolorata e dispiaciuta.  
«Cavolo… mi dispiace, ma… com’è morto? Era un angelo anche lui? Un essere umano. Perdonami», si ricompose subito. «Non sono affari miei e non è nemmeno una cosa educata da chiedere.»  
Non lo vide, ma un piccolo sorriso spuntò sul viso di Aziraphale. Anche se senza ricordi, Crowley era sempre lui. Era come se si stessero rincontrando perla prima volta.  
«Non fa niente, in un modo o nell’altro sento che lui è sempre con me», sospirò. «Mi ha fatto tanto piacere parlare con te, Crowley.»  
C’era qualcosa di strano e di diverso, nel modo in cui Aziraphale lo guardava e gli parlava. Sembrava triste e sembrava star nascondendo qualcosa, ma Crowley non infierì. Gli piaceva quell’angelo, gli stava proprio simpatico, anche se non avrebbe dovuto essere così.  
«Ha fatto piacere anche a me. Allora, visto che questa è fatta posso andare», e dicendo ciò si infilò gli occhiali. «Devo trovare un posto in cui stare.»  
A quel punto, Aziraphale parlò d’istinto. Sapeva quanto poco saggia fosse come proposta, ma alle volte non aveva proprio controllo.  
«Ti andrebbe di venire a stare da me?!» esclamò, rosso in viso. Crowley si voltò a guardarlo, visibilmente sorpreso nonostante gli occhiali.  
«Ospiteresti un demone? Capisco la bontà d’animo, ma questo mi pare troppo. E poi non mi conosci neanche.»  
«Non fa niente, mi fido», disse Aziraphale deciso. In parte Crowley si convinse che quello dovesse essere tutto uno scherzo architettato dai suoi simili per provare a farlo cedere. Ma cedere ad un angelo, in che mondo?  
«D’accordo, allora facciamo che ci penso», dichiarò, dandogli le spalle. «Anche perché avermi come coinquilino non è facile.»  
Aziraphale sussurrò sottovoce qualcosa del tipo “Lo so bene”, ma fortunatamente l’altro non lo sentì. L’osservò andarsene, con il cuore che batteva forte nel petto. Era suo marito, ma agli occhi di Crowley era un estraneo, doveva praticamente conquistarlo e farlo innamorare una seconda volta. O forse innamorato lo era ancora, ma doveva aver dimenticato anche ciò. Sospirò, adesso un po’ più lucido. Era chiaro cosa dovesse fare, avvicinarlo a sé e solo dopo dirgli di ciò che era successo. Dirlo subito l’avrebbe solo allontanato, insospettito o spaventato. Decise che avrebbe trascorso la giornata in libreria per distrarsi, anche perché a casa non voleva tronare. Nel pomeriggio, sul tardi, entrò una cliente, la stessa donna che lui e Gabriel avevano conosciuto in chiesa. La donna lo salutò con un sorriso e diede una veloce occhiata ai libri.  
«Ma che coincidenza, lavori qui?» chiese.  
«Amh… io… sì», rispose l’angelo, che si stava chiedendo quanto in effetti fosse una coincidenza. «Cerca qualcosa di particolare?»  
Lei però non rispose, si guardò intorno piuttosto incuriosita, sembrava sorpreso.  
«Però, hai davvero tanti libri, qui dentro… allora, alla fine sei riuscito a trovare tuo marito?»  
Aziraphale arrossì e si ricordò che quella donna sapeva. Abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo il capo.  
«Purtroppo ha perso i ricordi. Sono un estraneo per lui, oramai. »  
«Mi dispiace per questo…»  
«Non… non fa niente» sospirò. «Le mie preghiere non sono state ascoltate. Deve avercela con me», e dicendo ciò alzo gli occhi al cielo. Ma Francis prese a scuotere il capo.  
«No, io non credo.»  
«Se così fosse, mi avrebbe aiutato. Mi sta punendo per avere amato un… una persona diversa da me, ecco tutto. Che ne è dell’ama il tuo prossimo? Avessi commesso un grave peccato, potrei capirlo ma… prima Gabriel e poi anche me», disse affranto, deluso. Iniziava a non credere più in niente, ad essere scoraggiato. «Ma non è giusto che io stia qui a lamentarmi, signora…»  
«Chiamami Francis, caro. Lo so, lo capisco perfettamente, alle volte succedono cose orribili e non riusciamo a capire il perché. Ma alla fine c’è sempre una motivazione.»  
Aziraphale sorrise con amarezza.  
«La motivazione sarebbe il farci soffrire. Ci hanno provato in tutti i modi a separarci, ma non potranno farlo, non finché io conserverò ancora tutti i nostri ricordi. Vuole quel libro?» domandò all’improvviso, vedendo come Francis stava osservando qualcosa nello scaffale sotto il nome Fitzgerald.  
«Oh sì grazie. Ad ogni modo, Aziraphale, abbi fede. Le cose cambieranno.»  
«Se devono cambiare in peggio, preferisco rimangano uguali», prese il libro e glielo mise in una busta. Non capiva perché si stesse aprendo così con un’estranea, ma con Francis gli veniva naturale. Proprio mentre le consegnava la sua busta, al negozio rientrò Crowley, sembrava affannato.  
«Ciao, sì sono di nuovo qui!»  
«C-Crowley! Sì, sei… sei qui», balbettò, guardando Francis, la quale gli lanciò un’occhiata eloquente, che sembrava volergli dir te l’avevo detto.  
Rimasti soli, Aziraphale ricercò tutto il suo coraggio per parlare.  
«Sei tornato in fretta. Allora, cos’hai deciso?»  
Crowley si fece vicino, vicinissimo, così tanto che Aziraphale ebbe quasi la certezza che lo stesse per baciare. Ma ciò, per sua sfortuna, non avvenne.  
«Tutto ciò è molto sospetto, lo ammetto. «Una parte di me è convinta che ti abbiano mandati i mei per cercare di tentarmi e fare qualcosa di sbagliato.»  
«N-non è così, te lo giuro! Non mi ha mandato nessuno!» balbettò Aziraphale, rosso in viso, alc he Crowley non poté fare a meno di sorridere e di trovarlo tenero.  
«Però… è anche vero che sono un demone e nel caso fossi pericoloso, non potresti comunque farmi niente. E poi si tratta solo di un posto per passare la notte. Farei qualche miracolo ma… i miei mi osservano, sai com’è…»  
«Sì, sì! Capisco perfettamente!» Aziraphale sembrava aver ritrovato l’entusiasmo. «Certo, solo per la notte. Vedrai, ti piacerà, è un posto magnifico quello dove noi… quello dove io vivo!»  
Aziraphale gli schioccò uno sguardo.  
«Va bene, allora quando finisci qui?»  
«Adesso! Ho finito proprio adesso, possiamo andare!» esclamò contento, sprizzando una felicità che Crowley non seppe spiegarsi, ma non gli dispiacque. Capì subito che preferiva vederlo sorridere, piuttosto che triste.  
Crowley non capiva esattamente cosa lo avesse portato quel giorno ad accettare la proposta di un angelo sconosciuto. Non era stata la necessità, un demone poteva benissimo cavarsela da sola. Forse si trattava della stessa cosa che lo aveva portato a tornare in quella libreria, per guardarlo ancora una volta. Non conosceva Aziraphale, però in qualche modo gli era venuto istintivo tornare da lui. C’era qualcosa di quell’angelo che gli era piaciuto molto, fin da subito. Lo sguardo, probabilmente.  
Lo guardava come se fosse innamorato, il che era ridicolo, ma comunque divertente da pensare. Aziraphale gli aveva dato ospitalità a casa sua. E che casa!  
Ci avevano impiegato un po’ andando con l’auto, ma alla fine erano giunti ad un bellissimo cottage.  
«Però, devo dire che ti tratti bene, angelo! E vivi qui tutto da solo?» domandò sorpreso.  
Aziraphale sorrise timido. Era così irrealistico, essere nella loro casa ed essere l’unico a ricordarlo.  
«Beh, dai… non sono esattamente solo. A volte i miei amici mi vengono a trovare. E poi ho le piante nella serra e…»  
«Hai una serra?!» Crowley era bocca aperta. «Sembra quasi che fosse tutto organizzato per il mio arrivo, il che è molto sospetto. Ma chi se ne importa? Hai una serra! E comunque questo posto è proprio forte. Certo, diverso dal mio stile, ma non male, direi molto angelico.»  
Aziraphale lo guidò fino all’ingresso, per poi entrare. Era una sensazione dolcissima e triste il vederlo guardarsi intorno con tanta meraviglia e inconsapevolezza.  
«Ti prego, fa come se fossi a casa tua…»  
Solo dopo l’angelo si era reso conto che in giro vi erano ancora diversi oggetti di Crowley, come il suo diario, per non parlare dei vestiti. Come lo avrebbe spiegato, questo?  
Maledisse il vizio del demone di lasciare vari abiti sparsi in giro, perché Aziraphale adocchiò un paio di pantaloni, stretti e in pelle, poggiati su una poltrona.  
E per sua grande sfortuna, Crowley li vide. Era normale che ne fosse attratto, era roba sua.  
«E questi?» domandò.  
«S-sono miei!» rispose prontamente l’angelo. Ma Crowley lanciò un’occhiata prima ai pantaloni, poi a lui.  
«Ma sono troppo stretti, forse starebbero a me! E poi… scusa, ma non mi sembra proprio il tuo stile.»  
«M-mi piace variare!» esclamò. «Senti, in nome dell’ospitalità, dormi tu nel mio letto, io dormirò sul divano, è comodo!»  
Crowley fu sorpreso. Capiva l’ospitalità, ma perché darsi tanto da fare per un estraneo?  
«Ma sei sicuro? Questa è casa tua…»  
«Sono assolutamente sicuro!» rispose lui con un affabile sorriso che convince Crowley.  
Tirò poi un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno lo aveva ancora lì, almeno non lo aveva perso del tutto. Adesso sapeva bene cosa doveva fare, ovvero mantenere la promessa e farlo innamorare di nuovo di sé.


	8. 8

Il divano si era rivelato essere davvero comodo. Ma anche se così non fosse stato, Aziraphale avrebbe taciuto comunque, perché ciò che importava era avere Crowley lì. Avvicinarlo a sé non era stato difficile, anzi, era stato proprio suo marito ad avvicinarsi. Il fatto che il demone sentisse quella specie di legame gli faceva ben sperare. Quella mattina si alzò per primo: avrebbe potuto preparargli la colazione con le sue stesse mani, peccato che Crowley non amasse particolarmente il cibo. Ma ci provò comunque, cimentandosi in una preparazione (non poi riuscitissima) delle sue adorate crepes. Crowley in effetti si svegliò proprio colto da quel profumo piuttosto invitante. Ancora assonnato, si alzò dopo essersi rivestito: il tavolo del soggiorno era stato riempito di pietanze, ma ciò che gli saltò all’occhio fu l’esperimento di Aziraphale: crepes dalla forma strana.  
«Oh, buongiorno car-Crowley!» si corresse tenendo una caraffa di latte in mano. «Ti prego, accomodati!»  
Certo, il demone non poteva di dire di non essere ancora più confuso: prima quell’angelo gli offriva un posto in cui dormire, poi anche del cibo. O voleva cercare di incastrarlo o di sedurlo. Ma questo era a dir poco assurdo!  
«Amh, ti ringrazio Aziraphale. Ma davvero, non è necessario che tu faccia tutto questo per me…»  
«Figurati, è nella mia natura di angelo essere così gentile. E poi sei mio ospite, mi sembra il minimo», si sedette anche lui, guardando con una smorfia il suo piatto. «Ho provato a fare le crepes, ma non so se ci sono riuscito.»  
«Figurati, nemmeno io sono tanto bravo ai fornelli, e poi conta il pensiero, no?» Crowley si guardò intorno, curioso. E fu allora che Aziraphale si rese conto di una cosa che non aveva fatto: non aveva tolto le foto appese che ritraevano lui e Crowley insieme! Per il momento era meglio che non le vedesse, come glielo avrebbe spiegato altrimenti?  
«Oh, santo cielo! Mi sono scordato di sistemare lì! E poi quanta, quanta polvere!» esclamò alzandosi di scatto, nervoso.  
«Non preoccuparti per quello, non serve che ti dai tanta pena per uno come me…»  
«M-ma l’ordine è importante!» esclamò arrivando ai piccoli quadretti appesi e facendoli momentaneamente sparire con uno schiocco di dita. Dopodiché tirò un sospiro di sollievo: non era facile cercare di nascondere tutto, non quando in quella casa avevano costruito dei ricordi. Si chiese come e quando avrebbe dovuto dirgli la verità, temeva di perderlo per sempre.  
Stava proprio pensando che avrebbe dovuto fare più attenzione, quando accadde una cosa che non aveva programmato: arrivarono ospiti. E in genere sarebbe stato ben felice di servire tè, conversare abilmente sul suo viaggio di nozze eccetera, ma quella volta le cose non potevano andare in quel modo!  
Ben presto l’angelo si ritrovò in casa sua Anathema e Newton, Shadwell e Madame Tracy e i Quelli.  
«Oh, c-ciao! Non mi aspettavo una vostra visita!» esclamò nervoso. L’unica a sapere qualcosa era Anathema, gli altri ignoravano totalmente.  
«Sorpreso, Aziraphale caro? Ci sembrava il minimo venirti a trovare e poi volevamo sapere com’è andato il viaggio», disse Madame Tracy salutandolo calorosamente. A quel punto anche Crowley, incuriosito, si alzò.  
«Cosa fate voi qui?» domandò a voce alta. Aziraphale lo guardò sorpreso.  
«Tu li conosci?» domandò. In realtà non era strano: lui era stato cancellato dalla sua memoria, non gli altri, quindi era chiaro che li conoscesse, ma probabilmente doveva avere un vuoto. Su questo avrebbe indagato.  
«Certo che li conosco, piuttosto mi chiedo come fai tu a conoscerli!»  
Pepper lo guardò storto.  
«Ma ha bevuto di prima mattina? A me sembra ubriaco.»  
«Ubriaco a chi? Io sto bene! Aziraphale, ma che…?»  
«Senti, caro!» esclamò nervosamente, dandogli una piccola spinta. «Perché non vai a farti un giro e vai, non so, a tentare qualcuno?»  
«Aziraphale, stai cercando di liberarti di me?!» borbottò.  
Aziraphale gli sorrise in modo affabile, dicendo che non ci sarebbe stato motivo di farlo. Per fortuna riuscì a farlo uscire senza creare ulteriori sospetti. Quando ciò avvenne, sospirò e si voltò verso i suoi ospiti, che lo guardavano confusi. Tutti tranne Anathema.  
«D’accordo, c’è una cosa che devo dirvi.»  
Raccontò loro tutto. Della maledizione, del fatto che non c’era modo di spezzarla e del fatto che Crowley avesse dimenticato ogni cosa di lui.  
«Ma questa è un’ingiustizia!» esclamò Pepper. «Non ci sto proprio, non meritava una punizione del genere! È orribile! E Dio dove si trova in questi casi? Non poteva intervenire? Insomma… È Dio!»  
Pepper aveva espresso perfettamente il suo pensiero. Aziraphale era accasciato sulla sua poltrona, afflitto.  
«Sto cercando di convincermi che è così che doveva andare, ma… una parte di me proprio non riesce a rassegnarsi! Insomma, lui è con me, ma non è con me! Ricorda voi, ma sembra essersi dimenticato tutta la parte che riguarda anche me!»  
Seguì qualche attimo di silenzio e poi fu Adam a parlare.  
«Ma voi non potete stare così. Insomma, siete sposati, tu devi dirglielo, hai le prove no? Non può non crederti!»  
«Non è così che funziona, Adam», intervenne pazientemente Anathema. «Se ti cancellassero la memoria e poi qualcuno verrebbe a dirti determinate cose sulla tua vita, non reagiresti bene. Penseresti che sia tutto uno scherzo o di essere impazzito.»  
«Sì, beh», aggiunse poi Brian. «Però è ancora innamorato di te, giusto? Insomma, l’amore non si scorda mica!»  
Quel ragazzino aveva ragione. E forse, proprio perché l’amore non poteva essere scordato che Crowley era tornato da lui. Una mezza consolazione, se non fosse stato che suo marito, probabilmente, non si rendeva conto di amarlo. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Era un estraneo in fin dei conti.  
«Hai ragione Brian, avete ragione tutti voi, è per questo che ve l’ho detto. Per il momento è meglio se non fate riferimento al nostro matrimonio o alla nostra relazione in generale, mi farebbe troppe domande. Io cercherò di salvare il salvabile, in qualche modo», e dicendo ciò sorrise, in un modo terribilmente triste. Anathema se ne rese conto, per questo decise che avrebbe parlato con lui in privato. Ciò avvenne quando Aziraphale andò in cucina per posare le tazzine nel lavabo.  
«Allora… alla fine è successo, eh? Hai intenzione di dirglielo?» domandò. Aziraphale sospirò profondamente prima di dargli una risposta.  
«Non adesso. Se lo faccio ora, temo che potrei farlo scappare. Non è per niente facile da spiegare, nonostante io abbia delle prove. Ed è tremendamente difficile fare finta di niente, far finta di non conoscerlo, questa non è una prova che posso superare.»  
Si sentiva un perfetto stupido nel passare dalla sicurezza di riuscirci allo sconforto più totale. Anathema si fece più vicina, poggiandogli una mano sulla schiena.  
«Ma questo non è vero. Crowley è ancora con te, nonostante tutto. Te lo dico io, il sentimento che prova per te è rimasto intatto. E i suoi ricordi dovranno essere da qualche parte. Forse non sei riuscito a non fargli dimenticare, ma magari potresti provare a fargli ricordare.»  
Aziraphale era piuttosto scettico. Oramai stava iniziando a capire quanto certe cose fossero irreversibili, non era sicuro che potesse essere così facile, ma non aveva molte altre opzioni.  
«D’accordo. Farò del mio meglio», soffiò. E quello fu l’esatto momento in cui Anathema lo vide per la prima volta davvero stanco e sfibrato. Quella maledizione, anche se diversamente, aveva colpito anche lui.

Belzebù era tornata all’Inferno e si sentiva a dir poco furiosa. Davvero non capiva il motivo. Lei aveva fatto il suo dovere, era la giusta punizione per Crowley.  
C’era un motivo se esistevano gli angeli e i demoni, non era normale e naturale che quest’ultimi si innamorassero l’uno dell’altro. Ma poi quello stupido di Gabriel se n’era uscito con quell’assurda storia sul fatto che un tempo erano stati innamorati. Belzebù non poteva essere caduta così in basso, ma un dubbio era stato instillato in lei. E ciò non le permetteva di starsene tranquilla.  
«Non possiamo andare sulla terra e tentare qualche altro umano? Andiamo, insieme ce la caviamo proprio bene! Potrebbe essere divertente!» Dagon cercò di convincere Belzebù, la quale se ne stava seduta, sbuffando. L’Inferno non le era mai sembrato claustrofobico come in quel momento.  
«Non ho voglia di fare niente, tutta colpa di quell’Arcangelo idiota», sbottò.  
«Ma non è il caso di farti influenzare da lui, coraggio. Possiamo fare qualcosa di grosso», Dagon cercò di cambiare discorso.  
Allora Belzebù si tolse la mano dal viso, guardandola.  
«Gabriel mi ha detto che un tempo io e lui siamo stati insieme, che eravamo innamorati, addirittura, ma che mi è stato riservato lo stesso trattamento di Crowley.»  
«Suvvia, non ci crederai davvero?» domandò il demone con un sorriso nervoso.  
«Gabriel è un idiota, ma non vedo perché dovrebbe inventarsi una cosa del genere», e a quel punto il suo sguardo si fece più oscuro. «Allora? Che mi dici? È vero o no?»  
Belzebù sembrava star capendo e ciò spaventava Dagon non poco.  
«Che cosa vuoi sapere?»  
«Se quello che lui ha detto è vero. Ci sono delle cose che ho dimenticato? Sono stata maledetta?»  
Dagon chiuse gli occhi. Era davvero difficile mentirle, soprattutto perché lei stessa era colpevole.  
Era stata lei a togliergli quei ricordi e dopo tutto quel tempo faceva ancora male.  
«Ciò che hai dimenticato ti è stato tolto da me. Chi viene maledetto almeno poi dimentica, chi maledice non dimentica mai», aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi davanti le sue iridi azzurre. «E credimi, è stata una delle cose più dolorose che io abbia mai fatto.»  
Adesso Belzebù si sentiva ancora più furiosa, oltre che tradita. Ora capiva perché ci stesse così male per Crowley, semplicemente avevano ricevuto la stessa maledizione. Lei, la vittima, che in un certo senso era anche diventata carnefice.  
«Che cos’hai fatto?» sibilò minacciosa.  
«Mi dispiace, ma non avevo altra scelta! È un ordine da Satana in persona, lo sai che il nostro signore non approva certe cose!» Dagon indietreggiò, fino a ritrovarsi contro una parete gelida. Belzebù sembrava in procinto di ucciderla.  
Perché era arrabbiata. Si sentiva violata, derubata di buona parte della sua vita.  
«Non me ne importa un accidente! Tu hai fatto questo a me, e io… Beh, io ti consideravo un’amica. Che cosa sciocca e umana, vero? Avrei fatto bene a trattarti come tutti gli altri.»  
«No, aspetta, non capisci. Rischio molto ad avertelo detto, se ciò dovesse arrivare alle orecchie di Satana, io… non so che fine potrei fare!» esclamò lei.  
«Ma pensa, mi dispiace per te!» rispose Belzebù sarcastica e con una grande voglia di spaccare tutto. E lo avrebbe fatto, fuori di lì e in solitudine.

Crowley non poteva credere di essere stato cacciato fuori, certo quell’angelo era un tipo molto sospetto, ma dopotutto lui stesso aveva accettato di essere ospite in casa sua!  
Dopo aver tentato un po’ di gente (nulla di che, si trattava sempre di piccoli peccati), decise che si meritava un po’ di sano alcol, nonostante fosse pieno giorno.  
Per tal motivo ora si trovava poggiato al bancone di un bar a bere la sua ennesima tequila, e sarebbe potuto andare avanti per un po’. Si sentiva incredibilmente bene, come se ogni preoccupazione fosse stata spazzata via. Eppure c’era qualcosa, anzi, era come se mancassero dei pezzi. Quando si avevano più di seimila anni addosso era normale perdersi qualcosa per strada, ma Crowley sentiva che era qualcosa di diverso.  
Qualcosa che gli veniva in mente ogni tanto, scatenandogli un’ondata di malinconia. E ad ogni ondata di malinconia corrispondeva un altro cocktail ingurgitato.  
Gabriel aveva immaginato di trovarlo in un posto del genere, alla fine Crowley non cambiava mai. Si ritrovò a provare pena per quel demone, e anche molta comprensione. Forse non sarebbero diventati amici, ma erano legati dalle stesse disgrazie.  
«Gabriel! È piuttosto sorprendente vederti così, in un posto pieno di umani, che cosa sei venuto a fare? Vuoi bere per dimenticare?» sghignazzò Crowley, già alticcio.  
Che spettacolo pietoso, davvero. Crowley sembrava pieno di una felicità falsa.  
«In realtà non so nemmeno io che ci faccio qui. Sono troppo coinvolto… beh, da sempre in realtà. Aziraphale ti ha detto niente?» domandò avvicinandosi e guardandosi intorno.  
«Conosci anche tu Aziraphale? Ah, giusto in effetti siete entrambi angeli, io l’ho conosciuto da poco…»  
Per Gabriel fu strano, per non dire estraniante , sentirlo parlare di Aziraphale come se fosse un estraneo. Probabilmente perché ci era già passato. E perché tutto ciò lo rendeva fin troppo sentimentale.  
«Allora anche tu… non ricordi niente, eh?» domandò con un tono più alto di quanto avesse voluto, al che il demone gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa.  
«Ricordare che cosa?»  
Ma Crowley non seppe mai cosa l’Arcangelo intendesse dirgli. Il brusio in sottofondo si era interrotto all’arrivo di Belzebù, una figura che doveva sembrare strana messa in un contesto del genere. Ma il lord infernale non aveva prestato attenzione a nessuno, se non a quel maledetto essere celeste. Gli si avvicinò afferrandolo e strattonandolo per un braccio.  
«Fuori di qui, adesso!»  
Se di solito Gabriel era portato almeno a chiedere spiegazioni, quella volta evitò, capendo che non era il momento adatto. Un ancora più confuso (ma altrettanto divertito) Crowley sorrise, prendendo in mano l’ennesimo bicchiere.  
«E pensare che se non si odiassero, formerebbero la coppia perfetta!»  
Gabriel si lasciò trascinare in strada, senza dire una parola. Belzebù era furiosa con lui già per avergli rivelato del loro passato dimenticato, cosa c’era ancora?  
«Posso sapere, di grazia, qual è il problema?»  
Ma Belzebù non sembrava solo arrabbiata. Era confusa e i suoi occhi erano tristi e lucidi, come se si stesse trattenendo dal pianto. E Belzebù non aveva mai pianto, nemmeno quando aveva saputo della maledizione. Ma ora troppi pesi gravavano sul suo cuore.  
«È una congiura nei miei confronti, questa? Tu e Dagon vi siete messi d’accordo?»  
Gabriel inarcò le sopracciglia, perché sicuramente l’ultima cosa che voleva era mettersi d’accordo con una delle cause del suo dolore.  
«D’accordo per cosa?»  
Il demone allora accorciò le distanze, afferrando il tessuto della sua giacca e guardandolo negli occhi. Ciò scaturì una sorta di formicolio che partiva dalle dita, diffondendosi poi per tutto il corpo.  
«Mi rifiuto di credere a tutto ciò. Io, con te, stiamo forse scherzando? Tu sei un angelo. E non ti sopporto neanche.»  
Quello era un vano tentativo di Belzebù di cercare una fuga, ancora. Ma il tremore nella sua voce la tradì e portò Gabriel ad accarezzarle una guancia con due dita.  
«Eppure guardaci.»  
«No, no maledizione! Sta zitto!»  
E dopodiché si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò. Forse perché era certa che non avrebbe sentito nulla, o forse perché in cuor suo le mancava. Gabriel fu sorpreso, ma non si staccò, tutt’altro. Le strinse i fianchi, godendo di quel contatto di cui faceva a meno da troppo tempo. Fu come baciarsi per la prima volta, per uno dei due di certo lo era. E Belzebù, in quel momento, capì che Gabriel non aveva mai mentito. Anche se non aveva più i suoi ricordi, le sensazioni non mentivano. E ciò la terrorizzò. Belzebù rimase attaccata a lui, per poi staccarsi pian piano, quasi avesse paura di rovinare quell’incanto.  
«Non è possibile», mormorò staccandosi e sfiorandosi le labbra. «Cosa…? Io… Noi…?»  
«Ci siamo amati, una volta», disse Gabriel. «E io ti amo ancora, anche se è passato del tempo.»  
Quello però era già stato troppo. Rendersi conto che tutta la sua esistenza fino ad ora era stata gravemente castrata, le erano stati rubati i ricordi. E lei era andata contro a Crowley per lo stesso identico motivo.  
«Io… devo andare adesso… devo andare via di qui…» mormorò e Gabriel non cercò di trattenerla. Poteva immaginare cosa stesse passando. Quando guardò dentro al bar, si rese conto che Crowley era sparito. La stessa storia sarebbe toccata a lui. Magari sarebbe stato più fortunato?

Crowley rientrò poco dopo che gli ospiti di Aziraphale erano andati via. L’angelo gli aveva detto prendi pure le chiavi di casa, come se si conoscessero da una vita.  
Quando rientrò nel cottage, lo trovò addormentato sul divano con un libro poggiato in grembo. Aveva capito della sua passione per i libri dalle librerie strapiene. Fece molta attenzione a non svegliarlo e, sebbene sarebbe potuto risultare inquietante, non poté fare a meno di osservarlo. Quell’angelo gli era stato sospetto fin dall’inizio con i suoi modi di fare estremamente gentili, ma per qualche strano motivo Crowley era portato a fidarsi. E poi era un angelo, quanto male avrebbe potuto fargli?  
E in quanto creatura angelica, Aziraphale era bellissimo, in maniera diversa da come poteva esserlo un demone: sembrava brillare di luce propria, con quella pelle liscia e candida, i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, in quel momento chiusi. Per non parlare di quell’adorabile naso all’insù e le labbra rosee…  
Scosse il capo. Non era un dannato predatore e Aziraphale non era la sua preda!  
Sedurre un angelo era divertente, il fascino del proibito, ma quella di Crowley non era solo voglia di tentare. Aziraphale in quel momento si mosse, e il demone ebbe paura che si stesse svegliando. Invece si limitò solo a d aggiustarsi, ma quel movimento fece cadere in terra ciò che scoprì non trattarsi di un libro, ma di un diario. Non avrebbe dovuto ficcare il naso e lo sapeva bene, ma il diario era caduto aperto e quindi era stato inevitabile leggere. La cosa che più lo stupì, era che la calligrafia, così simile alla sua.  
Io e Aziraphale ci siamo sposati.  
Siamo andati in viaggio di nozze a Parigi e ho cercato di portare via qualche quadro da Le Louvre senza però riuscirci.  
Gli venne da ridere, nonostante la sensazione di ingiustificata malinconia che lo stava avvolgendo. A quel punto Aziraphale si svegliò davvero.  
«Crowley?»  
«S-scusa! Giuro che non stavo leggendo , ma è caduto e quindi l’ho letto per sbaglio e… e…»  
Aziraphale però sorrise in modo dolce.  
«Quello era di mio marito. Ha annotato tutto ciò che riguarda me, tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto. Da quando ci siamo conosciuti, fin quando… se n’è andato…»  
«Ah», rispose Crowley sorpreso. «Beh, allora dovete essere stati insieme per tanto tempo… qui ci sono pagine e pagine piene di appunti!»  
L’angelo rise, ma i suoi occhi erano tristi.  
«In effetti sì, Crowley. Siamo stati insieme per un po’…» rispose guardandolo in un modo che a Crowley si ritorsero le viscere. Non capiva, sapeva che sarebbe stato più opportuno fermarsi dal porre domande così scomode, ma da una parte non riusciva a smettere.  
«E come… insomma… come se n’è andato?»  
Aziraphale distolse lo sguardo. Di per sé non era mai stato un bravo bugiardo, non aveva pensato ad una scusa plausibile.  
«Amh… in un incidente. Sai no, lui era umano.»  
«Umano? Hai sposato un umano? Però, io che credevo non fosse concesso.»  
«Non lo è infatti!» esclamò Aziraphale. «Ma sai, a me e a lui non è mai importato. Lui mi conosceva, sapeva chi ero e io sapevo chi era lui, ma… questo non ci ha fermati. Gli avevo promesso che saremmo rimasti insieme fino alla fine. Io sto ancora mantenendo la mia promessa.»  
Nonostante gli occhi lucidi e le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire di lì a breve, Aziraphale lo guardò negli occhi. Lo amava così tanto e sperava anche solo così di farglielo capire, di farglielo ricordare. Crowley in effetti qualcosa avvertì. Si sentì coinvolto, soprattutto sentimentalmente. Era un demone, ma aveva un’umanità che lo distingueva dagli altri. Di Aziraphale non conosceva nulla e ciò che conosceva era così triste da fargli venire le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace, alla fine rimango uno stupido demone senza tatto», Crowley si schiarì la voce. «Però devo dire…sembra una bella storia, anche se tragica. Sono certo che anche lui doveva amarti molto. Ma voglio dire, tu sei un angelo, no? Non hai un modo per rivederlo?»  
Aziraphale poggiò un braccio sullo schienale, guardandolo.  
«In effetti io lo sto già rivedendo.»  
«Beh, allora questo rende tutto meno deprimente», Crowley assunse un tono più rilassato, mentre giocherellava con la fede. «Ad ogni modo non credo di averti ancora ringraziato per l’ospitalità. Sicuramente i tuoi superiori non ne saranno felici.»  
«Credo che questa volta i miei superiori non avranno molto da ridire», affermò distrattamente, osservando l’anello di Crowley. Non l’aveva ancora tolto, stranamente, ma ciò gli faceva ben sperare.  
«Se lo dici tu. No, è che… non so, mi sento un po’ con la testa da un’altra parte. Non capisco come sono finito in casa tua, mi sono svegliato e mi è sembrato di aver dormito per una vita intera e aver fatto un sogno lunghissimo. Solo che è sfumato subito»  
Aziraphale si irrigidì. Forse Crowley aveva ancora qualche reminiscenza dei suoi ricordi?  
«Un sogno? Che genere di… AH!»  
Un tuono improvviso lo aveva fatto sussultare. Incredibile, fino a poco tempo prima c’era il sole, e adesso tirava vento e la pioggia aveva iniziato a cadere.  
«Ma tu guarda, piove!» Crowley si alzò, affacciandosi alla finestra. «Di solito non mi fa impazzire, ma in questo caso mi piace. Credo ci fosse la pioggia nel mio sogno, non so perché. Ma ho questa sensazione di umido, bagnato… e anche di calore. A dir poco insensato, vero?» domandò mentre respirava il profumo di terra bagnata, mentre le labbra di Aziraphale s’incurvavano in un sorriso. I suoi ricordi non c’erano più, ma le sensazioni vissute gli erano rimaste addosso.


	9. 9

Per Aziraphale era come vivere e muoversi in una fragilissima sfera di cristallo. Come camminare su una corda dal precario equilibrio. Sarebbe bastata una singola mossa o una parola sbagliata per mandare tutto in pezzi, per tal motivo l’angelo ci prestava più attenzione possibile. La convivenza con il suo “nuovo” coinquilino andava più che bene, nonostante Crowley continuasse a ripetergli che presto si sarebbe trovato un'altra abitazione, perché di certo non voleva approfittare della sua gentilezza angelica.  
“Potrebbero davvero crearci problemi, i nostri”, aveva detto, ma in realtà non ci credeva troppo nemmeno lui.  
Era tutto strano. Lo era svegliarsi e vedere Aziraphale (i due dormivano in posti separati, sebbene almeno per Crowley non ce ne fosse bisogno). Avere qualcuno pronto ad esserci, ad ascoltarlo, ad accoglierlo.  
Il quarto giorno della loro convivenza, Crowley si convinse che forse Aziraphale rivedeva in lui l’amato marito morto. Sarebbe stata la cosa più plausibile, avrebbe spiegato perché fosse così gentile, perché aveva deciso di ospitarlo e il resto.  
E nonostante fosse un demone, Crowley non voleva approfittarne. Aziraphale era triste, anche quando sorrideva i suoi occhi erano malinconici. Questo, per qualche strano motivo, lo intristiva a sua volta.   
«Cosa farai oggi? Altre tentazioni?» Aziraphale cercava di essere gentile e affabile e di fare finta di nulla, nonostante la voglia di abbracciarlo, baciarlo e stringerlo. Aveva pensato alle parole giuste per dirgli la verità, anche se da un lato era convinto che sarebbe stato meglio non rivelargli nulla, provare semplicemente a farlo innamorare di nuovo. Ricominciare. Ma la verità era che Aziraphale non voleva perdere quei ricordi immortalati in delle foto. O scritti su una pagina di diario.  
«Sì, credo di sì», sospirò Crowley pensieroso, bevendo dalla sua tazza di caffè.  
Gli era tutto così familiare. Anche l’angelo stesso gli dava l’impressione di averlo già visto da qualche parte. «Ma siamo sicuri di non esserci mai conosciuti? Tu mi sei familiare.»  
Aziraphale abbassò lo sguardo sul suo caffellatte. Aveva paura. Di tutto, dell’ignoto, era terribile e frustrante.  
«Ci sono tanti angeli come me al mondo, magari ti sbagli.»  
Crowley però scosse il capo, poggiando il braccio sul tavolo e guardandolo intensamente.  
«Pensare a te mi fa pensare al profumo della pioggia. E questo è strano, come ben sai non mi è mai piaciuta.»  
Aziraphale sgranò gli occhi, poggiando d’istinto una mano sulla sua.  
«E a cos’altro ti faccio pensare?» sussurrò. Crowley non sembrò affatto infastidito da quel contatto, era troppo intento a pensare.  
«Non saprei di preciso, è qualcosa di vago, qualcosa di felice e molto antico. Ti conosco da poco, ma ho anche la sensazione di conoscerti da una vita intera. È così assurdo…  
Non è assurdo, Crowley. Io esisto ancora. Da qualche parte, dentro di te. Ci sono ancora io, ciò che siamo.  
«Posso assicurarti che ha tutto senso», gli sussurrò, ora così vicino che avrebbe voluto baciarlo.  
«Tu dici? Io ho come l’impressione che Lei si stia divertendo a giocare con la mia mente, ma magari mi sbaglio, amo tanto fare la vittima.»  
Crowley si staccò all’improvviso, come se si fosse reso conto in quel momento di essere stato sfiorato da un angelo. Si alzò, indossando gli occhiali da sole.  
«Ad ogni modo, ti sarò di disturbo il meno possibile, angelo.»  
«Lo sai che non mi disturbi», sospirò lui, già soffrendo di quella mancanza di contatto. «Tu… riempi il vuoto, ecco…»  
Crowley si sentì arrossire. Quell’angelo stava iniziando a piacergli, ma non del tipo che ne avrebbe approfittato per una notte e poi via. Aziraphale gli faceva venire voglia di proteggerlo e di comportarsi in maniera migliore.  
«Sono solo…io…» sussurrò. Poi non dissero più nulla e si separarono. Aziraphale sospirò, accasciandosi sulla sedia. Sapeva di non essere solo, di avere il sostegno dei suoi amici, perfino di Gabriel. Nonostante facesse ancora il duro, alla fine erano legati dallo stesso dolore. I ricordi erano stati perduti, ma non erano ancora riusciti a separarli.

Crowley era salito sulla Bentley e aveva iniziato a sfrecciare a velocità molto sostenuta prima per le stradine di campagna, poi per la città, ignorando ogni buon senso. Avrebbero avuto sicuramente problemi. Gli angeli erano dei veri bacchettoni e nemmeno i demoni erano di modi gentili. Non osava immaginare cosa il suo superiore, Belzebù, avrebbe detto. Proprio mentre pensava ciò, la canzone dei Queen che stava ascoltando venne interrotta da un’interferenza. Sembrava che qualcuno fosse appena entrato nella radio e Crowley capì che forse uno dei suoi stava cercando di mettersi in contatto con lui.  
«Crowley!» sentì chiaramente.  
«Amh, con chi ho il piacere di parlare?»  
«Sono io, Dagon. Qui sotto abbiamo un po’ di problemi, della serie che Belzebù non si trova.»  
«Eh?» esclamò lui facendo una smorfia. «Che vuol dire non si trova? Con tutta la gente che dipende dai suoi ordini non può sparire.»  
«Per l’appunto, qualcosa mi dice che si trova lì sulla terra. Puoi dare un’occhiata?»  
Crowley avrebbe voluto chiederle perché diavolo non la cercasse da sola, a Dagon non era mai piaciuto troppo in realtà, e nemmeno a Belzebù, ma dato che non aveva nulla da fare…  
«Oh, e va bene! Ma voglio un riconoscimento per questo!» borbottò girando a destra.  
Era tutto molto bizzarro. Angeli gentili con lui, demoni che gli chiedevano aiuto… il mondo era finito sotto sopra! Superò Soho, concentrandosi sui suoi sensi da demone per captare un’eventuale presenza demoniaca: Belzebù effettivamente non si trovava lontana e sembrava… trovarsi sospesa su un fiume.

Tutta la sua vita era un’enorme bugia. Lei, che era a capo di tutti quei demoni, temuta e rispettata, in realtà non aveva capito nulla. In realtà era stata ingannata, era stata la vittima e la carnefice di un’altra coppia di amanti. Come aveva potuto cedere a quel sentimento umano chiamata amore? E soprattutto, si chiedeva, perché doveva fare così male? Aveva amato Gabriel una volta, ma l’aveva dimenticato, e adesso? Che gli rimaneva di lei, di lui, di loro?  
Sospirò, sentendo il profumo della pioggia: magari avrebbe piovuto di nuovo?  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto capire il suo dolore. O, per meglio dire, ci sarebbe riuscito una persona soltanto, un demone che in quel momento parcheggiava la sua auto, scendeva e si avvicinava con la mano tesa.  
«Sai, se vuoi suicidarti non credo che funzionerà. L’acqua dovrebbe essere almeno benedetta.»  
Aprì le palpebre, avvertendo solo dopo il tocco di Crowley sulla propria spalla. Colui che aveva reso una vittima, a cui aveva riservato lo stesso destino crudele da cui nemmeno lei era potuta sfuggire.  
Un ironico susseguirsi di eventi, un piano ineffabile di un Dio che si stava divertendo fin troppo con loro.  
«Tu? Che cosa fai tu qui?» domandò avvertendo le prime goccioline bagnarle il viso e i capelli, tuttavia ciò non la infastidì troppo.  
«Bella domanda, me lo chiedo anche io. Ma Dagon mi ha stranamente chiesto aiuto e mi sembrava parecchio preoccupata. Che succede, problemi all’Inferno?» domandò tutto divertito, togliendosi gli occhiali e mostrando le iridi dorate. Belzebù non rispose subito, capì di provare un forte disagio. Crowley aveva perso tutto per colpa sua e lui neanche lo sapeva. Forse si trattava di senso di colpa, un altro sentimento stupidamente umano quanto l’amore.  
«Vattene via, Crowley. Tu non dovresti neanche starci qui»  
«A dire il vero sei tu quella che non dovrebbe stare qui, ma intanto eccoti», Crowley tese una mano, osservando come le goccioline di pioggia gli bagnavano il palmo.  
«Ti prego, smettila. Dovresti odiarmi, punto e basta, non venire qui a cercare di consolarmi», disse freddamente.  
«Consolarti? Non era proprio quella l’intenzione, ma… dovrei odiarti per cosa, esattamente? Va bene, non siamo sempre andati d’accordo, ma di qui ad odiarti mi sembra eccess-»  
«Capirai presto, Crowley», oramai bagnata fradicia, Belzebù finalmente lo guardò negli occhi. «Se non mi fossi innamorata, adesso non mi ritroverai a provare empatia e comprensione nei tuoi confronti. Odio il fatto che siamo così uguali.»  
Con una postura perfettamente dritta e fiera, Belzebù gli passò davanti come se non fosse fradicia.  
«Ma… dove te ne vai, ora? Cosa faccio se Dagon mi contatta? Io… ah, ma perché me la prendo tanto? Non è nemmeno un mio problema», decise infine, anche se il suo superiore gli aveva dato da pensare: Belzebù era strana, sembrava triste, e non una tristezza comunque. E soprattutto, cosa gli aveva mai fatto per doverla addirittura odiare? Sembrava che tutti stessero cercando di nascondergli qualcosa, l’angelo compreso.  
Ma cosa? Perché stava andando così? E perché se cercava di rimettere i pezzi a posto avvertiva solo una grande confusione?  
Odiava la pioggia, sempre così umida e fin troppo bagnata. Per questo provò sollevò quando avvertì qualcosa sopra la sua testa. E poi sentì una voce.  
«Ragazzo, non dovresti stare sotto la pioggia.»  
Ad aver parlato era stata una donna. Nel guardarla, Crowley ebbe quasi l’impressione che la pioggia non la sfiorasse neanche. E inoltre, nel vederla, aveva quasi perso la capacità di parlare.  
«Io stavo…. In realtà me ne stavo andando e… ma ci conosciamo, per caso? Mi pare familiare. Oh, ma chissà quanta gente ho conosciuto in questi seimila anni, alle volte la memoria mi fa dei brutti scherzi», Crowley iniziò a parlare a bassa voce, come se stesse conversando con se stesso. La donna però non sembrava minimamente disturbata, anzi, ora gli sorrideva con dolcezza.  
«Allora, tu e Aziraphale siete riusciti a ritrovarvi?»  
Aziraphale? Quella donna conosceva Aziraphale? Allora sotto doveva davvero esserci qualcosa.  
«Lei conosce Aziraphale? In che senso poi ritrovarci? Ci eravamo persi…? Credo che lo ricorderei, altrimenti», affermò incerto.  
«Sì, diciamo che conosco Aziraphale e che conosco anche te. E so che tenete molto l’un l’altro. Al punto da andare contro tutto, Paradiso e Inferno.»  
Crowley indietreggiò, sentendosi adesso vagamente inquieto. Quella donna gli parlava in un modo da fargli provare molteplici sensazioni, calore, angoscia, voglia di piangere e liberarsi.  
«Tenerci? Ma noi non ci conosciamo neanche…» mormorò, ora un po’ provato.  
«Oh sì che vi conoscete, puoi fidarti di me. Non preoccupatevi, poggerò due mani sulle vostre teste affinché non vi perdite.»  
Accadde in un battito di ciglia, letteralmente. Perché poco dopo quella donna vestita di bianco non c’era più e Crowley si ritrovava a tenere in mano il suo ombrello. Era stata una visione, un sogno ad occhi aperti o era semplicemente impazzito?

Belzebù si era lasciato alle spalle Crowley. Non voleva parlare con lui, non poteva, non ne aveva il diritto. Si sentiva la testa scoppiare. Non voleva tornare all’Inferno, ma voleva anche smettere di pensare. Ma come? I suoi ricordi erano andati perduti. Perché dirglielo? Era una maledetta tortura.  
Era arrivata una leggera nebbiolina e la strada sembrava deserta. Solo odore di pioggia e nient’altro. Ad un tratto si sentì debole e si piegò sulle sue stesse gambe, con le mani sulla testa pulsante.  
«Gabriel…» mormorò. Si odiò, ma le importò poco. Lo voleva lì con lui, non importava cosa sarebbe successo poco. Ma Gabriel non l’avrebbe mai lasciata da sola. Era un po’ il suo angelo custode, per questo lui le comparve davanti, sentendosi felice, perché finalmente lei lo aveva chiamato.  
«Bel, sono qui», sussurrò.

Se avesse saputo che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima notte, probabilmente Gabriel avrebbe fatto in modo che durasse di più, in qualche modo. Il buio era accogliente, reso meno oscuro dalle stelle su nel cielo, il manto d’erba era soffice e, nonostante un lieve vento freddo, a coprirli c’erano le loro stesse ali. Gabriel aveva preso il suo abito scuro, l’aveva sfilato via, scartandola piano, gettandolo sull’erba e poi l’aveva fatta sua. Non sapeva che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta. Ci avevano provato ad allontanarsi prima di rimanerne troppo coinvolti, ma era oramai tardi.  
E poiché era tardi. Belzebù non poteva fare a meno di tracciare i suoi lineamenti con le dita mentre lui la baciava , la possedeva ancora.  
Lineamenti che avrebbe scordato, così come i tocchi, le sensazioni, tutto.  
Aveva pianto tante volte, anche se da sola. Sarebbe stato magnifico scappare, ma anche così non sarebbe mai potuta sfuggire al suo destino. Forse era più coraggioso rimanere nonostante tutto, coraggioso ma anche così incredibilmente doloroso. Avevano ballato tutta la notte, e poi si erano lasciati cadere sull’erba, non abbastanza stanchi dal non fare l’amore più volte di seguito. Solo a notte fonda si erano fermati per studiarsi, accarezzarsi come se si stessero conoscendo per la prima volta.  
«Non posso credere né accettare che ti dimenticherò», soffiò Belzebù a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, le palpebre socchiuse per la stanchezza.  
«Nemmeno io. Per questo ti tengo stretta il più a lungo possibile… finché ci sei, ti stringo.»  
Così aveva fatto, era stato di parola, stringendo il suo piccolo corpo tra le braccia, come a volerlo proteggere da una maledizione che si era già abbattuta su entrambi. Non avrebbero voluto cadere vittime della stanchezza, non c’era tempo per dormire, non guardarsi o toccarsi, ma alla fine crollarono inesorabilmente, stretti l’uno all’altro. Gabriel non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato quando si svegliò, ma era l’alba e la nebbiolina stava iniziando a estinguersi. Accanto a lui, l’erba era ancora calda e Belzebù non c’era. Era sparita senza dirgli nulla e questo poteva significare solo una cosa: Belzebù aveva dimenticato tutto.  
Non l’avrebbe inseguita, non le sarebbe andato dietro, era inutile e non ne aveva il diritto. Non aveva trovato un modo per fermare la tragedia, si meritava di soffrire. Almeno uno dei due si sarebbe risparmiato il dolore.  
E forse una lacrima cadde sulla sua guancia.

Belzebù si alzò, completamente fuori di sé. Le gambe erano ancora deboli e per questo motivo si aggrappò a lui. Gabriel la strinse, come non faceva da duecento anni e la sentì tremante e spaventata.  
«Noi siamo stati insieme una volta e non ricordo nulla, più nulla! Tutto ciò mi fa impazzire, perché non posso ricordarti? Ma davvero io ti amavo?»  
E davvero, forse, ti amo ancora?  
«Mi amavi molto, sì. E anche io ti amo ancora, anche se è passato del tempo. Dopo duecento anni credevo che avrei potuto dimenticarti, poi ho capito che questa era una punizione anche per me. Sono stati crudeli con noi.»  
«E io sono stata crudele con loro!» esclamò con il viso poggiato sul suo petto, in predo al panico, alla paura. Aveva perso la sua compostezza. «Voglio tornare indietro, come si fa?»  
«Oramai è tardi per tornare indietro», Gabriel le baciò i capelli. «Non è colpa tua… non potevi sapere.»  
«Sì che potevo! Parte della mia vita è stata cancellata… e adesso anche quella di Crowley… seimila anni della sua esistenza adesso hanno un vuoto. Merito solo odio, io!»  
Gabriel si rese conto di non averla mai vista tanto umana come in quel momento. Così la strinse forte a sé.  
«Io non ti odio, ti amo»  
«Ah sì? Mi ami?» domandò sollevando lo sguardo e cambiando tono. «E se mi ami allora perché non hai trovato un modo per impedirlo?»  
Gabriel non si aspettava quella rabbia da parte sua, ma forse avrebbe dovuto metterla in conto.  
«Come fai a sapere che non ci ho provato?»  
«Infatti non posso saperlo, ma qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, non ha funzionato!»  
La sua voce era spezzata dalla rabbia e dal dolore.  
Adesso che si era resa conto della terribile verità, voleva soltanto giustizia, qualcuno a cui dare la colpa di quella punizione crudele. Non era in sé, questo Gabriel l’aveva capito, ma era difficile non offendersi per quanto aveva appena sentito.  
Belzebù aveva ragione, avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di più, ma esattamente cosa?  
Lei stessa sapeva bene che non esisteva rimedio per una maledizione del genere.  
«Belzebù, questo è crudele da parte tua. Puoi ben immaginare il mio dolore, quanto male sono stato nel vederti dimenticare tutto, l’averti lontana senza potermi avvicinare. Ma sentirmi dire anche questo… non credo di meritarlo», disse duramente.  
Non era un estraneo. Non era solo uno stupido qualunque. Era stato il suo amante, il suo compagno, a cui probabilmente si era donata, con corpo e cuore. Scosse il capo, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca per cercare di trattenere i gemiti. Era orribile, era giusto.   
«Odiami, ti prego»  
«No. Come ho già detto, io ti amo ancora, anche dopo tutti questi anni.»  
E allora Belzebù tornò a farsi abbracciare, con il viso poggiato al suo petto, senza più alcuna certezza.

Per Crowley quella era stata sicuramente una giornata strana. Aveva fatto degli incontri bizzarri, a partire da Belzebù e quella donna strana che gli aveva parlato con tanta dolcezza e confidenza, rassicurandolo e scatenando in lui una forte curiosità.  
Tornò che era già sera, Aziraphale aveva preparato la cena, che avrebbe potuto sfamare un esercito. Era quasi commovente il modo in cui si prendeva cura di lui.  
«Ciao car-Crowley!» so corresse. «Hai passato una buona giornata?»  
Era strano, sembrava quasi che fossero sposati. Crowley si sedette, un po’ stordito in verità.  
«Più che buona, direi piuttosto strana. Oh e davvero, non devi fare tutto questo per me.»  
«Questo l’hai già detto. E poi sei mio ospite, ci mancherebbe altro.»  
«Certo, ovvio…» Crowley abbassò lo sguardo. «Ti senti molto solo, non è vero Aziraphale?»  
L’angelo fu sorpreso da quella domanda, a cui rispose subito.  
«Sì, in effetti mi sento molto solo… da quando lui non c’è più.»  
Era arrivato proprio al punto in cui Crowley voleva che arrivasse.  
«Scusa la poca delicatezza ma… per caso io ti ricordo lui? Sono una specie di sostituto?»  
Quella domanda lo sconvolse ancora di più. Mentire non era facile, Aziraphale si rendeva conto di non essere affatto un bravo bugiardo.  
«Io… sì, lo ammetto, mi ricordi molto mio marito», mormorò. «Vi somigliate per aspetto e per carattere ma… giuro che non sei un sostituto. Il fatto è che… mi sono sentito subito legato a te, Crowley, e ti prego di non farmi domande perché è difficile da spiegare.»  
Crowley sollevò finalmente lo sguardo.  
«Allora non sono l’unico. Mi sembri familiare anche tu. È strano, è come se avessi fatto un sogno lungo una vita in cui c’era anche tu. Ma i sogni sfumano, quindi non ricordo bene… è stupido, lo so.»  
Si sorprese quando si rese conto che Aziraphale lo guardava sorpreso, forse anche speranzoso.  
«Stupido? No, non lo credo affatto»  
Ad un tratto, ecco che poteva finalmente intravedere la sua speranza, un appiglio, qualcosa.  
«Ad ogni modo, perché non mangi qualcosa, adesso?» domandò poi con un affabile sorriso. E nonostante Crowley non amasse particolarmente il cibo umano, non poté certo rifiutare una tale cortesia.  
Arrivò l’ora di dormire e come di consueto i due si separarono. Ma Aziraphale, steso nel suo comodo divano letto con la coperta tirata su, non riusciva proprio a dormire.  
Quanto sarebbe durata quella farsa? E per quanto sarebbe riuscito a recitare? Non Era troppo bravo a mentire, ogni volta che guardava Crowley rischiava di rivelare tutta la verità. Avvolto nel silenzio della sera, Aziraphale si rese conto di essere bloccato semplicemente per paura: non sapeva come Crowely avrebbe potuto reagire, era un estraneo ai suoi occhi, nonostante avvertisse una connessione, un senso di familiarità.  
Era sempre stato coraggioso, ma adesso non riusciva proprio a muoversi. Crowley era sempre il suo Crowley? O era morto per davvero e quella che aveva davanti era un’altra persona?  
Aziraphale si girò su un fianco nel tentativo di prendere sonno, quando un lamento lo destò del tutto: Crowley si lamentava, quasi urlava dalla camera da letto. Senza pensarci due volte si alzò, precipitandosi da lui. Crowley stava steso a letto, con gli occhi ancora chiusi, rigido come un bastone, doveva stare ancora dormendo.  
«Crowley…. Crowley!» esclamò, avvicinandosi e scuotendolo piano. «Crowley, sveglia!»  
Il demone spalancò gli occhi. La sua voce e il suo tocco avevano avuto l'effetto di essere trascinato via dalle tenebre. Un incubo, solo uno stupido incubo senza senso e che non riusciva ad interpretare, troppo vago, ma una cosa se la ricordava fin troppo bene: veniva separato da qualcuno, ma non riusciva a vedere il suo viso. Lo chiamava e gridava, ma nessuno lo udiva. E poi c’era un profondo senso di angoscia, anche adesso che era sveglio.  
«Aziraphale», sussurrò, accorgendosi di avere il viso sudato. «Mi dispiace, non volevo svegliarti. Ho avuto solo uno stupido incubo.»  
«Ti ho sentito gridare e… ma insomma, che stavi sognando?» domandò accendendo la luce e vedendo i suoi occhi sgranati e il suo petto muoversi su e giù.  
«Io… non so, non me lo ricordo… ma non deve essere stato piacevole… è la prima volta che mi capita, ultimamente non ci sto bene con la testa», ammise.  
Aziraphale pensò che forse i suoi ricordi stavano lottando per tornare alla sua memoria. Si, voleva credere che fosse così.  
«D’accordo, allora facciamo così…», disse alzandosi e sedendosi poi sulla poltrona. «Rimango con te finché non ti addormenti.»  
L’angelo giurò di vederlo arrossire.  
«Guarda che non sono un bambino, sono un demone! Però, ecco, se vuoi rimanere non mi dai fastidio, ma comunque non è necessario!» borbottò, domandandosi perché mai la sua presenza dovesse essere così rassicurante. Aziraphale sorrise, non avrebbe infierito molto.  
«D’accordo, Crowley. Non preoccuparti.»  
Poco dopo spense la luce. Sentì Crowley sistemarsi a letto e crollare addormentato dopo qualche istante: il suo respiro era ora lieve e rilassato. Rimase a fissarlo e si ricordò di tutte le volte che avevano dormito a fianco all'altro, delle volte in cui si era svegliato prima, rimanendo a fissarlo. Almeno questo non era cambiato, non del tutto almeno.


	10. 10

Belzebù era tornata all’Inferno, ma non era stata una decisione facile la sua.  
Era rimasta abbracciata a Gabriel per quelli che erano sembrati anni, secoli. E invece non erano stati altro che una manciata di minuti. Aveva dimenticato la sensazione delle sue braccia intorno al corpo e chissà cos’altro.  
L’Inferno non le era mai sembrato ombroso e claustrofobico come quel giorno. Aveva bisogno di parlare con Dagon, anche se ce l’aveva ancora a morte con lei, era la sua unica amica lì. Per la prima volta non camminava a testa alta, bensì con gli occhi incollati al suolo. Sentiva di aver perso il suo potere e la sua autorità. Se gli altri demoni avessero saputo della sua storia con Gabriel, forse non l’avrebbero più riconosciuta come loro superiore, ma in quel momento non gliene importava molto.  
Dopo tanto camminare finalmente trovò Dagon, intenta a imprecare contro altri demoni che forse avevano fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
«Voi andate sulla terra per tentare, non per altro! O volete per caso finire come quel traditore di Crowley, eh?» domandò autoritaria come non mai. Belzebù sollevò lo sguardo.  
«Dagon?»  
Quest’ultima parve quasi spaventata.  
«B-Belzebù. Scusa, non volevo certo prendere il tuo posto, ma tu non c’eri e allora io…»  
Il Principe Infernale le passò davanti , facendole segno di seguirla. E Dagon obbedì senza troppi problemi, sperava solo che Belzebù non volesse incenerirla. Ma quelle non erano le sue intenzioni.  
Quando si furono allontanate abbastanza dagli altri, Belzebù sospirò.  
«Chiariamo subito una cosa: sono ancora in collera con te per quello che mi hai fatto.»  
«Ah… non vuoi uccidermi, vero? Ti prego, risparmiami!» piagnucolò, facendole alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Non ho intenzione di ucciderti, almeno per il momento. In mezzo a tutta questa marmaglia sei forse l’unica che posso definire un’amica… ma da amica avrei preferito sapere certe cose…»  
Dagon fece una smorfia, per poi sospirare.  
«Lo so, io… è stato difficile, ma non avevo altra scelta. Tu mi avevi detto di non tentare di farti ricordare e io ho semplicemente eseguito i tuoi ordini. Non è stato facile, per quello che vale…»  
In effetti quella era una cosa proprio da Belzebù, ordinarle di non interferire. Ma adesso, quanto avrebbe voluto il contrario…   
«Io e l’Arcangelo ci siamo ritrovati, anche se i miei ricordi sono ancora persi. Non so cosa potrebbe succedere, ma non ho intenzione di rinunciare a lui. Di non avere il controllo, ancora una volta.»  
Dagon, da che guardava il pavimento, sollevò finalmente gli occhi.  
«Ma allora tu non hai mai smesso di amarlo. Lo sapevo, non poteva sparire, il vostro sentimento è sempre stato troppo forte.»  
Belzebù non rispose, passandole davanti e facendosi comparire sul palmo di una mano la sfera con cui osservava il mondo degli umani. Lì erano comparse le immagini di Crowley e Aziraphale.  
«Non posso credere di essere stata coinvolta in tutto ciò. In un modo o nell’altro, ma devo fare qualcosa.»  
«Qualcosa? Come qualcosa?!» domandò Dagon in ansia.

Per Crowley non era stata una nottata facile, anche se con la presenza di Aziraphale gli incubi erano diminuiti. Il suo inconscio sembrava volergli comunicare qualcosa. Oltre ciò, l’idea di andarsene il prima possibile stava iniziando a scemare, forse perché si era reso conto che stare con Aziraphale era rassicurante.  
Lui, un demone dell’Inferno, che trovava rassicurazione in un angelo…  
Sembrava assurdo, eppure era così. E più il tempo passava, più Crowley stava bene, anche se la confusione aumentava. La fede che portava al dito aveva deciso di toglierla, non sapeva nemmeno perché ne avesse una. Ma la conservò accuratamente in uno dei cassetti, non se la sentiva proprio di gettarla via.  
Quel giorno poi venne anche a trovarli Anathema. Quest’ultima era molto preoccupata per Aziraphale, inoltre trovava curioso il fatto che Crowley si ricordasse vagamente di lei, ma che avesse come cancellato Aziraphale. C’era uno spazio vuoto, un pezzo mancante.  
Con occhi indagatori, Anathema fissava Crowley da dietro gli occhiali mentre beveva una tazza di tè. Aziraphale l’aveva pregata di non dirgli nulla, ma lei aveva bisogno di capire.  
«Perché mi guardi così?» domandò ad un tratto il demone, seduto davanti a lei. «Ho forse qualcosa sulla faccia?»  
Lei scosse il capo.  
«No, trovo solo curioso il fatto che tu sia finito qui. Per caso ti ricordi come ci siamo conosciuti?»  
Aziraphale sgranò gli occhi, guardandola, ma Anathema aveva ancora gli occhi fissi su Crowley, il quale fece spallucce.  
«Ti ho investita mi pare… mentre eri in bicicletta…»  
«E non ricordi se eri solo o con qualcuno?» domandò più specificatamente.  
Aziraphale a quel punto si era agitato. Non avrebbe potuto essere lui a fare quelle domande a Crowley, sarebbe stato troppo sospetto. E poi aveva sempre la paura di sentire una risposta.  
Crowley chiuse gli occhi, la testa attraversata da un dolore atroce.  
«Ero solo, naturalmente… ma perché mi fai queste domande strane? Cos’è, un test di memoria?»  
Anathema serrò le labbra, decisa ad andare più a fondo.  
«Ricordi come hai fermato l’Apocalisse?»  
«Diamine, certo che sì! Certo, lì non ero solo, c’eri anche tu, Newton e i ragazzini e… e… ah…» si massaggiò le tempie. «Che strano, i miei ricordi sono un po’ confusi, e pensare che è un fatto abbastanza decente. Beh, può capitare quando hai millenni sulle spalle.»  
Solo a quel punto Anathema si decise a guardare Aziraphale, il quale scosse energicamente il capo, come a volerle comunicare di tacere.  
«Non ti sembra tutto molto strano? Voglio dire, ti risvegli qui, hai i ricordi confusi… strani incubi che poi non ricordi…»  
«Come fai a sapere dei miei…? Tu! Gliel’hai detto tu?!» esclamò rosso in viso. Aziraphale avrebbe voluto scomparire.  
«Beh, ho pensato che potesse darci una mano e…»  
«Quello che sto cercando di spiegarti, Crowley, è che c’è un motivo se stai così. Tutto ciò non sta capitando a caso. C’è un motivo se hai una fede al dito, se ti ritrovi qui con dei ricordi confusi.»  
Aziraphale provò a calciarla sotto il tavolo, mancandola. E in cambio ottenne anche gli sguardi sospettosi e confusi di Crowley.  
«Va bene, ho capito, vi siete messi d’accordo per farmi uno scherzo. Beh, sappiate che non è per niente divertente!» si lamentò, alzandosi.  
Aziraphale non disse una parola, piuttosto guardò Anathema, che fece spallucce.  
«Mi dispiace. Volevo solo cercare di capire e… tu devi dirglielo, che cosa stai aspettando?»  
«Niente, è che io… io gli avevo promesso che lo avrei fatto di nuovo innamorare di me. Non sono riuscito a trovare un modo per impedire tutto ciò, voglio almeno mantenere questa promessa. In un modo o nell’altro, io voglio far parte dei suoi ricordi»  
Anathema non era poi così sorpresa dalla sua tanta determinazione: Aziraphale era sempre stato così, in fondo.  
«D’accordo. Se è questo quello che vuoi, me ne starò in silenzio a fare il tifo per voi», concluse infine a Aziraphale gliene fu grato. Nel frattempo, Crowley se n’era andato in serra ad annaffiare le piante. Ne aveva avuto una simile nel suo appartamento a Londra, quindi aveva trovato conveniente il fatto che a casa di Aziraphale ce ne fosse una, almeno poteva dedicarsi ad uno dei suoi passatempi. Con quel piccolo nebulizzatore in mano, Crowley sembrava più nervoso che mai.  
«Amh… Crowley…?» mormorò Aziraphale entrando. L’altro gli risponde con un grugnito.  
«Senti, scusa Anathema, lo sai, lei dice sempre ciò che pensa. Ma cambiando un attimo discorso, volevo chiederti se tu… se tu voleviuscireconme!» esclamò tutta ad un fiato. Era assurdo che fosse nervoso, dopotutto era suo marito. Crowley capì molto bene ciò che aveva detto e ne rimase sorpreso.  
«Uscire con me tipo per un appuntamento?» domandò stranito. E lui che aveva in mente di andarsene presto, anche se in realtà iniziava a non prendere nemmeno tanto sul serio quella idea. Con Aziraphale ci stava bene. E cosa aveva in mente, vivere con lui forse? Questo era ridicolo, un angelo e un demone non potevano essere così vicini, senza contare che Aziraphale era perfino un vedovo… era diverso da tutto ciò che avesse mai conosciuto. Ma nonostante ciò, non gli avrebbe mai detto di no.  
«S-sì… è quello che pensavo. »  
Crowley si avvicinò, guardandolo con sospetto .  
«Accetto volentieri.»

E così, Aziraphale poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Quello sarebbe stato il loro secondo primo appuntamento. Doveva riuscire a far innamorare Crowley di sé. Forse non era necessario che gli dicesse proprio tutto, avrebbe finito con lo spaventarlo, invece così avrebbero potuto ricominciare. Un bel progetto di certo, ma non era così facile. I loro ricordi non erano stati cancellati. Esistevano ancora, anche se solo nella memoria di uno dei due. Comunque quella sera non ci avrebbe pensato e si sarebbe goduto la sua serata. Si era vestito di tutto punto, con uno dei suoi abiti eleganti. Come aveva fatto la prima volta a farlo innamorare? In realtà non lo aveva nemmeno fatto di proposito, era successo e basta. Ma adesso?  
Si guardò allo specchio, sistemandosi il colletto e sospirando.  
Ricominciare, eh?  
Era davvero così facile?  
Andò fuori, nel vialetto, Crowley era già in auto che lo aspettava ed era anche piuttosto pensieroso. Che ne avrebbero pensato gli altri demoni? Ma in fondo, gliene importava davvero così tanto?  
Ogni suo dubbio parve sparire con l’arrivo di Aziraphale, bellissimo e con quel sorriso timido sul viso.  
«Però, angelo… sei… stai bene», si limitò a dire. Aziraphale gli piaceva, davvero tanto. E no, non come gli piaceva il vino o i Queen, era una cosa un po’ diversa, un trasporto particolare che non sapeva spiegarsi. Un po’ come se fossero nati per stare insieme, il che era assurdo.  
Aziraphale aveva prenotato ad un posto, il Ritz, e Crowley si sorprese del fatto che non lo conoscesse. Quel posto era davvero incredibile, oltre ad avere un’aria familiare. I due entrarono e si sedettero ad un tavolo a loro riservato.  
«Se stai cercando di conquistarmi, sappi che sei sulla buona strada!» esclamò Crowley sorseggiando il suo bicchiere di vino rosso. Beato lui che era così tranquillo, perché Aziraphale invece era agiato e sentiva stretto il colletto della camicia.  
«Sono molto felice che tu abbia accettato quest’uscita con me… non era affatto scontato.»  
«E perché no? Mi pare il minimo, guarda cosa stai facendo per me. Mi tratti come se…» e in quel momento parve dimenticarsi cosa voleva dirgli. «Ad ogni modo, stare con te mi piace. Fra tutti gli angeli, sei sicuramente quello che più mi ha conquistato.»  
Aziraphale si irrigidì.  
«Anche tu mi hai conquistato, Crowley. E… lo so che ci conosciamo da poco, però ecco… il fatto è che tu mi piaci, mi piaci davvero molto. E non intendo in maniera normale, mi piaci nel senso che con te ho quel particolare tipo di intenzioni.»  
Era diventato così imbranato a dichiararsi! Crowley inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Nel senso che vuoi venire a letto con me?»  
Aziraphale aveva fatto molto male a bere in quel preciso istante, perché aveva finito con il farsi andare i vino di traverso. Oh, se solo Crowley avesse saputo quanto voleva avevano fatto l’amore, quante volte si erano toccati e guardati, per ore intere. E purtroppo era un ricordo che solo lui poteva serbare. Si fece forza.  
«I-in realtà non intendo solo quello, intendo… una vera e propria relazione… come fanno gli umani.»  
Crowley spalancò gli occhi dietro le iridi scure.  
«Ma… ma… ma tuo marito non è tipo morto da poco?» domandò sottovoce. «Insomma, io non so come funzionano certe cose, perché non è mai morto nessuno a cui tenevo però… e se fosse troppo presto?»  
«Credimi, Crowley… non è troppo presto.. Era stato lui a dirmi di rifarmi una vita»  
E quella non era nemmeno una bugia. Ci stava provando, semplicemente non aveva intenzione di cercarsi un’altra persona. Perché nessuno era Crowley.  
«Ma… ma io sono un demone e tu un angelo… questo non ci creerà dei problemi?»  
Oh, eccome. Aziraphale non sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere. Li avrebbero puniti di nuovo, allontanandoli con un’altra perdita di memoria? Questo nessuno poteva saperlo, ma sarebbe stato sciocco non tentare.  
Aziraphale allungò una mano, stringendo più forte la sua.  
«Lo so che ti sembra tutto assurdo e senza senso. Ma giuro che un senso ce l’ha eccome, è solo che non posso spiegarti.»  
Un altro tocco, un altro tremito. E più andavano avanti, meno Crowley ci capiva.  
«Io non…»  
Qualcosa si poggiò sul tavolo. Anzi, qualcuno aveva poggiato lì le mani per attirare l’attenzione. Quel qualcuno era Belzebù, vestita in modo diversa dal solito, con un abito nero e seducente. Forse era per mimetizzarsi meglio con l’ambiente?  
«Giusto voi», sussurrò, assottigliando lo sguardo. I due non la riconobbero immediatamente, e quando Crowley si rese conto che era lei, sgranò gli occhi.  
«Capo, sei tu? Stai… però, non male!»  
«Ah, fa silenzio!» borbottò arrossendo. «Io e te dobbiamo parlare, subito.»  
Aziraphale pareva già aver capito tutto. Per tal motivo allungò una mano, stringendo la manica di Crowley.  
«N-no, lui non può, è occupato adesso»  
«Giuro che non stiamo fraternizzando!» esclamò Crowley, sulla difensiva. «Noi stavamo soltanto…. Amh… cos’è che stavamo facendo?!»  
Ma Belzebù non aveva tempo da perdere, era venuta lì per dire tutta la verità a Crowley, perché era giusto che fosse lei a dirglielo e perché voleva togliersi quel peso di dosso.  
«Sentite, non ho tempi. Vieni!»  
Mostrando una forza notevole, Belzebù riuscì a far alzare Crowley. Aziraphale ignorò il fatto che tutti gli occhi fossero puntati su di loro. Aveva intenzioni diverse e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di rovinargliele. Riuscendo ad evitare per poco un cameriere, li seguì fino alla terrazza illuminata e allestita con qualche tavolo.  
«Posso evitare la mia punizione?» domandò Crowley. «Insomma, stavamo solo parlando.»  
Belzebù si fermò all’improvviso, voltandosi poi a guardarlo.  
«Non sono venuta qui per rimproverarti o punirti, idiota. Anzi, forse dovrei chiederti perdono!»  
«Ti prego, ferma!» esclamò un ansante Aziraphale. «Non adesso, non così!»  
«Tu… chiedere scusa a me?» domandò Crowley ignorando Aziraphale. Sembrava una situazione assurda, il Principe Infernale che voleva chiedergli scusa… per cosa poi?  
«Mi dispiace, Aziraphale. Errore mio, rimedi miei. Crowley tu hai…»  
Ma Crowley non avrebbe saputo cosa avesse o meno, perché all’improvviso era arrivato anche un’altra persona, quasi così dal nulla: Gabriel, vestito di tutto punto, aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla scoperta di Belzebù.  
«Ah, ecco dov’eri finita. Sai quanto ti ho cercata?»  
Belzebù arrossì, voltandosi a guardarlo. Che tempismo perfetto, doveva averlo fatto a posta. Aziraphale non era mai stato così felice di vedere Gabriel.  
«Anche tu qui?!» fece Crowley, sempre più confuso. «E poi cos’è questa storia, voi siete amici?»  
Gabriel sorrise nel modo più affabile possibile, mentre, circondava le spalle di Belzebù con un braccio.  
«Ma certo che siamo amici, molto di più, anzi. Proprio per questo vi stavamo cercando. Belzebù era venuta qui per comunicarvi che stiamo cercando di porre fine alle inimicizie tra le due fazioni, capirete bene che il buon esempio deve partire da noi.»  
Belzebù gli pestò un piede. Come osava arrivare lì e interromperla? Ma soprattutto, che cosa andava a blaterare? Davvero pensava che Crowley ci sarebbe cascato?  
Quest’ultimo infatti li osservò confuso.  
«Ma noi non ci odiamo tipo dall’alba dei tempi?»  
«Un motivo in più per smettere, no? Quindi davvero, non preoccupatevi, avete la nostra autorizzazione!»  
«Autorizzazione? Non siete certo voi le autorità massime e…»  
«Insomma, ti sto dicendo che va bene, questo non ti basta?» sbottò Gabriel, per poi cambiare subito espressione in una più gentile. «Davvero.»  
Crowley era sempre più confuso. Sembrava di trovarsi dentro un grande, grande scherzo. Prima Aziraphale che gli faceva quella strana proposta, poi quei due e arrivavano a dire robe strane.  
«Voi non mi convincete, ma se non volete crearci problemi, allora tanto meglio», disse facendo spallucce. «Allora possiamo tornare alla nostra cena?»  
Aziraphale finalmente tornò a respirare. Gabriel aveva appena mentito per dargli una mano. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo.  
«S-sì, certo. B-beh, grazie per essere venuti», disse con un filo di voce, mentre guardava Gabriel e quest’ultimo gli faceva un cenno con il capo.  
Una volta spariti i due, Belzebù si imbronciò.  
«Ma si può sapere perché mi hai fermata? Ero venuta qui a posta per dirglielo, ho indossato pure questo scomodo vestito per passare inosservata!»  
«E infatti stai divinamente. Ma Bel, non possiamo intrometterci, è una cosa che riguarda loro.»  
«Beh, è una cosa che riguarda anche me! Io sono colpevole della perdita di memoria di Crowley!»  
«D’accordo, allora», lui le poggiò le mani sulle spalle. «Non ti sarebbe piaciuto che fosse qualcun altro a dirti la verità, no? Per Crowley è lo stesso. Aziraphale deve avere un piano e credo sia giusto rispettarlo.»  
Belzebù era stupita. Anche se erano già stati insieme, era un po’ come imparare a conoscerlo per la seconda volta. Gabriel non era solo odioso, era tanto altro.  
«Tu mi sorprendi, Gabriel. Sei molto più umano di quanto non sembri. E d’altronde lo sono anche io», sospirò. Forse era stata impulsiva e in fondo Gabriel non aveva torto. Aveva già fatto abbastanza danno. «Ad ogni modo, visto che siamo qui, a questo punto prendiamo un tavolo. È da tanto che non provo il cibo degli umani!»  
Gabriel avrebbe detto di no a chiunque, ma a lei avrebbe sempre detto sì.  
«D’accordo, allora… va-»  
«Vado io, tu rimani qui», decise Belzebù, un po’ rossa in viso.  
Gabriel non ebbe niente da ribattere. Aspettò pazientemente, quando una voce che oramai gli era familiare, lo raggiunse.  
«Hai fatto bene.»  
Francis era lì, con un abito da sera e un bicchiere di vino in mano. Era piuttosto inquietante il fatto che se la ritrovasse ovunque,  
«Ha assistito alla conversazione?» domandò Gabriel.  
«Un pochino. Siete un quartetto interessante, voi», e dicendo ciò la donna mandò giù un sorso di vino.  
«Io direi più che altro che siamo un quartetto che va contro le regole. Mio Dio, non so cosa potrebbe succedere questa volta», sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso. «Non lo so, credo che Dio ce l’abbia con me. Altrimenti non me lo spiego…»  
«Credimi, Dio non ti odia affatto. Non odia nessuno.»  
Gabriel incrociò le braccia al petto, facendo poi una smorfia.  
«Per come ne parla, sembra conoscere Dio. E anche molto bene. Ma la verità è che Lei è così misteriosa, non si capisce mai bene a cosa miri, e poi…»  
«Suvvia, Gabriel. Davvero questa è l’idea che hai di me? Devo prenderlo come un complimento o come un'offesa?» domandò Francis con un sorriso. Gabriel sgranò gli occhi, osservandola.  
«Come, scusi?»  
«Mi spiace, avrei voluto dirtelo molto più avanti, ma non volevo che la tua fede vacillasse ancora. Quindi eccomi qua, ma ammetto che è stato divertente, spero tu vorrai perdonarmi.»  
Gabriel sentì le gambe divenire gelatina. Quindi quella che aveva davanti era Dio? Creatore di ogni cosa esistente, l’Onnipotente Altissimo? E lui gli si era rivolto con tale confidenza, dicendole… certe cose?  
«Oh, mio Dio…» sussurrò, portandosi poi una mano davanti la bocca. «Voi siete… Oh no, non posso crederci, sono costernato, io… forse dovrei inginocchiarmi.»  
«Te ne prego, Gabriel. Non è necessario. Anche per questo ho cercato di nascondere la mia identità. Scommetto che non sono come ti aspettavi, eh?»  
«B-beh, io… no, in effetti no, è che voi… non vi eravate mai mostrata a nessuno e quindi…» tutta la sua sicurezza sembrava essere scomparsa. Stava parlando con Dio in persona. Francis posò il bicchiere su uno dei tavoli.  
«Di solito non lo faccio, ma vista la situazione ho pensato di venire di persona. Brutta storia quella di Crowley, credo che Aziraphale abbia perso fiducia in me… e come dargli torto..?»  
Aveva un modo di parlare enigmatico, esattamente come Gabriel aveva sempre immaginato. Certo averla lì era irreale. E se la loro situazione aveva perfino fatto scomodare Dio, allora doveva essere importante.  
«Ehi!» esclamò Belzebù tornando. «Ho dovuto torturare un po’ il cameriere perché non c’erano più posti e… chi è questa?» domandò guardando Francis.  
«Ah, no. Belzebù, ti prego…»  
Se solo avesse saputo di star parlando niente meno che con Dio in persona. Francis però sorrise divertita.  
«Nessuno. Vi lascio alla vostra cena…»  
L’Arcangelo la osservò allontanarsi, ancora sconvolto. Sicuramente avrebbero avuto modo di incontrarsi ancora.

Nel frattempo la cena di Crowley e Aziraphale proseguiva tranquillamente, nonostante il demone fosse ancora fortemente sospettoso. Gabriel e Belzebù insieme? Sì, decisamente bizzarro. E avevano loro dato il permesso per frequentarsi. Cosa diamine stava accadendo?  
Aziraphale parlava del più e del meno e a malapena lo ascoltava, troppo concentrato sul suo vuoto, quello che avvertiva, insieme allo stato confusionale.  
«Credo che dovremmo farlo», disse all’improvviso.  
«Cosa?» chiese l’angelo.  
«Frequentarci. Una parte di me continua a pensare che sia una pessima idea, ma l’altra inevitabilmente vuole. E non capisco perché. Tu hai uno strano effetto su di me», ammise.  
Un sorriso dipinse le labbra di Aziraphale.  
«Oh… posso assicurarti che anche tu hai un effetto tutto particolare su di me.»  
«Sì, ma Aziraphale… c’è una cosa che devo chiederti. E so che potrà suonare strano detto da me, sono un demone in fondo… ma quello che voglio è che… tu non mi menta mai.»  
Quando lo guardò negli occhi, Aziraphel fu sul punto di vacillare. Gli stava già nascondendo tutto, omettendo molto di fondamentale.  
Non sarebbe finita bene, gli disse una vocina. Lo sapeva, ma decise di ignorarla comunque.


	11. 11

Si trovava in un posto buio, senza luce. Forse erano rami di alberi quelli che gli graffiavano il viso. Ma di una cosa era certo: qualcuno lo inseguiva. L’ansia cresceva e le uniche cose che udiva erano il battito del suo cuore e quello delle foglie secche calpestate. Qualcuno voleva catturarlo e togliergli qualcosa di importante.  
No, ti prego.  
Stai indietro, indietro! Non portarmeli via!  
Non i miei ricordi!  
«Noooo!»  
Crowley non aveva ancora aperto gli occhi, chi si era svegliato invece era Aziraphale. L’angelo si precipitò in camera da letto, accendendo la luce e scuotendolo.  
«Crowley, Crowley! Svegliati, avanti!»  
Aprì gli occhi e capì di aver avuto un incubo, di nuovo. E nonostante cercasse disperatamente di ricordarsene, ecco che quell’incubo iniziava a sfumare. Anche se man mano qualcosa iniziava a memorizzare.  
«Aziraphale…» soffiò Crowley portandosi una mano sul viso sudato. Si sentiva piuttosto patetico. Lui, un demone che non avrebbe dovuto temere niente e nessuno, si svegliava nel cuore della notte tormentato da incubi. Crowley non sapeva e non capiva nulla di ciò che gli accadeva intorno. Avrebbe voluto, ma c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva e che non riusciva ad afferrare. Aziraphale gli accarezzò il viso, sentendosi in colpa.  
Dopotutto lui c’entrava eccome con i suoi incubi. Era lui che gli stava nascondendo qualcosa di importante.  
«Va tutto bene, è solo un altro incubo.»  
Crowley tirò via le coperte, stufo.  
«Beh, sai cosa? Sono stanco di fare incubi. Adesso eviterò di dormire, tanto non è fondamentale per me. Tu torna pure a letto se vuoi.»  
Aziraphale scosse il capo, invitandolo anzi ad andare in veranda per prendere una boccata d’aria. Quante volte si erano seduti lì, a tutte le ore, A parlare?  
Il cielo sopra le loro teste brillava e le prime cicale iniziavano a cantare.  
«Ti va di raccontarmi cosa hai sognato?» domandò Aziraphale dopo aver poggiato due fumanti tazze di tè sul tavolino in legno. Crowley si massaggiò le tempie, visto che quei maledetti incubi gli causavano anche un mal di testa orribile.  
«Lo sai, non li ricordo mai molto bene, ma questa volta… sì, io correvo, ero in un bosco credo. Era buio e freddo e ricordo che qualcosa mi inseguiva, ma non so cosa. Però voleva portarmi via… non so cosa esattamente. Ah, non lo so. Quello che sogno non ha senso, ma mi sta facendo impazzire! O forse lo sono già, può essere?»  
Aziraphale scosse il capo, guardandolo con dolcezza.  
«Non sei pazzo, credimi. Mi dispiace per i tuoi incubi, vorrei aiutarti in qualche modo…»  
Crowley borbottò qualcosa, guardando poi il cielo stellato.  
«Sai, è molto strano. Da quando sono qui non ho mai visto foto ritraenti te e tuo marito, da nessuna parte. Le hai tolte tutte? Chiedo perché… non so neanche com’è in viso e mi fa strano parlare di una persona che non ho mai visto.»  
Aziraphale tossì, un po’ agitato. Crowley non aveva certo torto.  
«Sì, le ho tolte perché… tenerli mi fa troppo male, ma le conservo tutte, ovviamente.»  
«Mh… credi che sarò alla sua altezza? Ovviamente non miro a sposarti, ci siamo appena conosciuti. Non sono nemmeno sicuro che sia possibile.»  
«Già, ma ti immagini?» domandò Aziraphale con un sorriso forzato. Stava portando avanti quella commedia e non era facile nemmeno per lui fingere. Più di una volta era stato sul punto di rivelargli tutto, ma a cosa sarebbe servito a quel punto?  
«Sai, io comunque continuo ad avere la sensazione di averti conosciuto.», disse all’improvviso Crowley. «Ed è una sensazione che mi porto avanti da quanto ti ho incontrato. Il fatto è che se mi riguardo indietro, il mio passato appare così… non saprei come dire, annebbiato. Come se qualcuno avesse cercato di cancellare qualcosa. Lo so che non ha senso, però è così», rifletté ad alta voce. Le parole di Crowley erano la prova che un’eco della sua esistenza nei suoi ricordi doveva esistere ancora. E se esisteva ancora, Crowley poteva ricordare.  
«Io sono.. . facilmente dimenticabile», mormorò.  
«Cosa? Sciocchezze, perché mai? Io non mi dimenticherei mai di te!» disse deciso.  
Aziraphale lo guardò negli occhi, triste. E allora capì che non avrebbe potuto resistere oltre. Si chinò in avanti, portandogli una mano dietro la testa e baciandolo.  
Proseguire con calma, si era detto. E invece eccolo lì con le labbra premute contro le sue in un bacio disperato, con cui sperava di aiutarlo a ricordare. E Crowley in effetti non sapeva bene cosa stesse provando, ma fu come se un raggio di sole lo illuminasse dopo la tempesta. Per qualche istante la sensazione di vuoto se n’era andata. Per questo motivo strinse Aziraphale a sé più forte, non voleva che si staccasse o che finisse. Una lacrima solcò una guancia dell’angelo.  
Per qualche breve attimo sembrava che fossero tornati quelli di un tempo.  
«M-mi dispiace», balbettò all’improvviso, senza allontanarsi troppo. «Giuro che non era nei miei piani, però…»  
«Ti prego, fallo ancora», sussurrò Crowley, senza aspettare. Lo tirò di nuovo a sé, baciandolo con più passione di prima e avvertendo qualcosa.  
Quel qualcosa che aveva dimenticato. Era una strana sensazione di déjà-vu, come se lo avesse già vissuto. Eppure avrebbe ricordato un angelo meraviglioso come Aziraphale, un bacio così bello da mozzare il fiato.  
«Stanotte puoi dormire con me?» domandò dopo Crowley, le labbra ancora lucide del bacio. Non aveva mai baciato un angelo. Era ancor meglio del paradiso.  
«S-sì, io… tutto quello che vuoi.»  
Era come ricominciare. Stavano imparando a conoscersi di nuovo, ad approcciarsi. E ciò era incredibilmente bello quanto malinconico. Crowley si alzò, afferrandolo per mano e portandolo con sé in camera. Si infilò sotto le lenzuola e Aziraphale lo seguì subito dopo. Gli era mancato così tanto dormirgli accanto, anche se adesso per lui era solo un estraneo.  
«Ho la sensazione che dormirò molto meglio, questa volta», Crowley si accoccolò ad Aziraphale, il viso poggiato sul suo petto. Forse si stava lasciando andare troppo, non era da lui, non con un angelo. Ma non si controllava. Non controllava niente di tutto ciò, stare con lui gli piaceva, lo faceva sentire un po’ più completo.  
E così si ritrovarono schiena contro schiena, ma Aziraphale non riuscì a prendere subito sonno. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, toccarlo. Gli mancava da morire, eppure doveva trattenersi. Avrebbero potuto ritrovare ciò che avevano perso?  
Aziraphale non lo sapeva. Ma non appena sentì il respiro di Crowley farsi più tranquillo, si rilassò addormentandosi accanto a lui.

Belzebù si era resa conto di aver sì perso i ricordi, ma non le sensazioni, ancora vive sulla sua pelle. Quelle causate dai baci e dalle carezze di Gabriel, ad esempio, capì di ricordarle ancora. Come quella volta di duecento anni prima, si erano ritrovati ad amarsi su un prato umido di rugiada, lontani da occhi indiscreti. Era cambiato tanto e allo stesso tempo non era cambiato nulla.  
Belzebù si coprì con la camicia di Gabriel, ancora scossa dall’orgasmo raggiunto, chiedendosi come avesse fatto a vivere fino a quel momento senza di lui.  
«Quindi è questo che significa fare sesso con un angelo. Adesso capisco bene Crowley», sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri e poggiando poi il viso sul petto di Gabriel. «E che succede adesso?»  
«Cosa intendi?» domandò lui accarezzandole la schiena.  
«Beh, mi hanno cancellato la memoria per separarci. Però eccoci qui. Quindi che succede ora? Ci puniscono di nuovo? Mi cancelleranno la memoria ancora? Preferirei non dover perdere i miei ricordi ogni volta. Anche perché quelli che ho perso non mi torneranno più indietro», sospirò un po’ malinconica. Era triste sapere di aver amato e vissuto con lui senza essere in grado di ricordare.  
«Ti racconterò io tutto ciò che hai dimenticato. So che non è la stessa cosa…ma se dovessero cercare di separarci ancora, questa volta non lo permetterei. Non di nuovo», la strinse a sé protettivo, chiedendosi quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che li scoprissero. Forse sarebbero potuti fuggire da qualche parte, ma in ogni dove li avrebbero sempre trovati. Erano gli unici, eccetto Aziraphale e Crowley, a voler sfidare ancora il destino in quel modo.  
«Credi che si arrabbieranno? Quelli della nostra fazione, intendo.»  
«Della tua non lo so, della mia posso dire con certezza che Dio sembra star facendo il tifo per noi… o almeno credo», ammise, ricordandosi del suo incontro con Francis, che si era poi dimostrata essere tutt’altra persona.  
«Che intendi, scusa?» chiese Belzebù.  
«Quella donna… la donna con cui mi hai visto parlare. Mi chiedevo come fosse possibile ritrovarmela sempre ovunque, come fosse possibile che mi sentissi così compreso e poi… ho capito. Lei è… insomma…» e dicendo ciò alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«CHE COSA?!» Belzebù si mise seduta, scoprendo il seno. «Vuoi dirmi che quella donna è Dio? E me lo dici così? Perché non mi hai avvertito prima? Le avrei proprio detto quattro cose che mi premono tanto.»  
«Amh…» Gabriel rimase un attimo attonito a fissarla. «Non sono sicuro sarebbe stato una buona idea. Comunque non so, credo che questo faccia tutto di un suo piano ineffabile o una cosa così.»  
Belzebù si accasciò sull’erba, guardando verso l’alto. Certo, un piano ineffabile era stata farla cadere, oramai tanti anni prima. Era stata farla avvicinare a Gabriel, toglierle i ricordi e poi riavvicinarli di nuovo. Più che un piano ineffabile, sembrava un crudele scherzo.  
«Ad ogni modo io non intendo mai più allontanarmi da te», disse Belzebù guardando verso l’alto. «Questa volta non permetterò a nessuno di separarci.»  
Era stata ingannata, ferita, umiliata. E questo non lo avrebbe più permesso, non lei, il Principe Infernale. Avrebbe preso il coraggio, si sarebbe ribellata fino alla fine.  
E Gabriel fu felice di sapere che la pensavano allo stesso modo.

La mattina seguente, Crowley fu il primo a svegliarsi. Alla fine era riuscito a dormire e la presenza di Aziraphale si dimostrava come al solito piacevole e rassicurante. Anche se lo stare con lui, lo scegliere di frequentarlo lo stava allontanando dai suoi doveri di demone. Davvero non ci sarebbero state conseguenze?  
Si avvicinò, afferrando il suo cellulare. Senza un vero motivo andò sulla galleria e quando vide delle foto scattate insieme ad Aziraphale, rimase molto sorpreso e confuso: quando avevano scattato quelle fotografie? Alcune erano anche molto intime, ad esempio quelle in cui si baciavano.   
Lo sapeva che c’era sotto qualcosa.  
Guardò Aziraphale, dandogli un calcio.  
«Tu, sveglia!» borbottò. L’angelo si lamentò, per poi aprire gli occhi.  
«Ma insomma, ti sembra il modo?»  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti, che Crowley gli posò davanti il suo telefono con delle foto.  
«E queste cosa sarebbero? Quando lo avremmo fatte? Spiega, perché sono un po’ confuso!»  
Aziraphale sentì il respiro mancargli. Quello era un problema a cui non aveva pensato e di conseguenza non aveva una risposta pronta.  
«Amh… Crowley…»  
«Amh Crowley che cosa? Insomma, ho sempre pensato che fosse sospetto, ma adesso inizio a pensare che avevo ragione. A che gioco stai giocando, Aziraphale? Ti stai divertendo con la mia memoria?»  
«Cosa…? No, io… non è come pensi!» esclamò alzandosi senza neanche guardarlo negli occhi. Non ci voleva, proprio adesso che stava iniziando ad andare tutto bene  
«E allora spiega cosa vuol dire? A che gioco stai giocando? Chi sei tu?»  
«Io sono io, Crowley! Sono Aziraphale!» disse avvicinandosi.  
«Ma davvero? Questo l’ho capito. Io voglio sapere cosa sei tu per me! Perché mi pare tutto fin troppo strano! Allora…? Cosa?!»  
Aziraphale non resistette più. Avrebbe preferito che avvenisse in un altro momento, ma alla fine aveva agito d’istinto. Lo afferrò, baciandolo, tenendolo stretto a sé, le labbra sulle sue, in un disperato tentativo di trasmettergli qualcosa questa volta. E in effetti, qualcosa Crowley avvertì. Fu come cadere nel fuoco senza però bruciare, come farsi abbracciare da qualcosa di caldo e piacevole. E poi una forte sensazione di malinconia, di ricordi dimenticati. Provò tutto questo mentre Aziraphale lo teneva a sé con un contatto deciso ma non invadente. E non si staccò, non aveva intenzione, voleva assaporare quella dolce sensazione ancora un po’.  
Rimase attaccato a lui per istanti che parvero infiniti e quando si staccò avvertì qualcosa di umido nelle guance. Erano lacrime.  
«Cosa…? Cosa è stato…?» sussurrò, sfiorandosi le labbra. «Che cosa mi hai fatto?»  
«Io non ti ho fatto niente, Crowley», sospirò Aziraphale. «Tu… hai sentito qualcosa?»  
«Certo che ho sentito qualcosa! È per questo che non capisco! Oramai è chiaro, tu mi nascondi qualcosa, tutti qui mi nascondono qualcosa. A che gioco stai giocando?!» esclamò verso l’alto, un po’ come se stesse parlando a Dio stesso.  
«Ho scelto di non dirtelo ed evidentemente ho fatto bene», proferì Aziraphale lapidario.  
«Oh, no. No! Non pensarci neanche, non puoi tenermi nascosto ciò che riguarda me. Ma d’accordo, ti rifiuti di dirmi cosa sta succedendo? Perfetto, allora!» dicendo ciò insaccò i vestiti, desiderava andare via, allontanarsi, ma Aziraphale non voleva.  
«Io e te ci conoscevamo già!» esclamò, senza riuscire a fermare le parole. Crowley si immobilizzò, guardandolo poi con sospetto.  
«Questo l’ho capito, mi sembra evidente. E perché non lo ricordo?»  
Aziraphale abbassò lo sguardo. Aveva promesso a se stesso di non dire nulla, ma se gli avesse nascosto ogni cosa Crowley se ne sarebbe andato.  
«Ti hanno… cancellato la memoria…»  
«Cosa? Chi?» tuonò. «Chi è stato e perché? In quelle foto ho visto che ci baciavamo e…» Ad un tratto si zittì, come se avesse fatto la più grande scoperta al mondo. Ed in effetti per lui era un po’ cos’. Ora tornava tutto, ora tornava la fede cha aveva conservato. «Tuo marito non è morto…»  
E in quel momento Aziraphale si rese conto che Crowley doveva aver capito. Gli si avvicinò ancora, afferrandolo per un polso.  
«In un certo senso sì, posso assicurarti che è così. Perché gli sono stati tolti i ricordi», proclamò infine. Crowley sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, iniziando a scuotere il capo. Doveva essere tutto un grosso scherzo ben architettato. Loro non potevano essere stati insieme, lui non poteva aver perso tutti i ricordi, era ridicolo.  
«Mi stai mentendo… mi stai mentendo!»  
«Non ti sto mentendo! Ho le prove, insomma, le fotografie, ne ho tante conservate! E il diario, quella è la tua calligrafia!»  
«Per Satana, ma non è possibile una cosa del genere!» Crowley si era portato le mani sulla testa, completamente in panico. Tutto aveva senso eppure al contempo non ne aveva neanche un po’.  
«Sì che è possibile! Non ti chiedi come mai tu avverta un vuoto? C’è qualcosa che manca nei tuoi ricordi, no? Il motivo sono io!»  
Oramai Aziraphale aveva mandato al diavolo ogni cosa. Oramai gliel’aveva detto, tanto valeva provare fino in fondo. Ma Crowley stava reagendo esattamente come aveva temuto: con paura, panico, allontanandosi. Perché gli veniva così difficile accettarlo?  
«Sei un bugiardo!» esclamò cercando di sovrastare il suo tono di voce.  
«Non sono un bugiardo! Perché non mi vuoi credere, perché?!» Aziraphale aveva perso la pazienza e allora lo afferrò, scuotendolo appena. «Tu mi amavi!»  
Crowley si staccò da lui.  
«Di qualunque cosa tu stia parlando, di qualsiasi tempo o persona, io sono io e io non ti amo!»  
Aziraphale credeva che non potesse esserci niente di peggio che averlo vicino e sentirgli dire quelle parole. Io non ti amo.  
Non era vero. Una bugia, Aziraphale ne era certo, eppure non ebbe il coraggio di rispondergli. Vide Crowley finire di vestirsi e prendere poi le chiavi dell’auto e gli occhiali.  
«Dove stai andando adesso?»  
«Non ne ho idea, d’accordo?»  
Crowley si sentiva in colpa. Prima gli rispondeva male e poi avvertiva l’orribile senso di colpa. Ma perché? Dopotutto era la verità, no?  
Aziraphale non disse più nulla, lo lasciò andare, sentiva che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata inutile. Si era bruciato la sua possibilità di far andare le cose nel verso giusto. Si era bruciato la possibilità di farlo innamorare di nuovo di sé.  
Nonostante fosse mattino, Crowley sentiva il bisogno di ingerire alcol, quella era una delle poche cose in grado di distrarlo dal dolore. Purtroppo non avrebbe potuto trovarne da nessuna parte a quell’ora, così se n’era andato al parco, si era seduto e aveva scacciato un paio di papere che gli si erano avvicinate. Non capiva neanche perché avessero litigato. Forse perché Aziraphale aveva iniziato a blaterare una serie di stupidaggini senza senso? E i suoi vuoti e il senso di familiarità allora? Anche quelli erano senza senso.  
Aziraphale non aveva torto. Se Crowley si sforzava di ricordare, c’era sempre qualcosa che mancava, come se fosse stato cancellato con una gomma. Ma un alone rimaneva sempre, anche con una cancellatura. Che stesse dicendo il vero?  
L’idea di aver vissuto una vita e averla dimenticata lo stava facendo andare di matto. Così lui avrebbe trascorso l’esistenza assieme ad Aziraphale, lo avrebbe sposato? E poi cos’era successo?  
«No, no. Ridicolo, assurdo! Tutto questo non può star accadendo a me. Non ha senso, la mia esistenza a questo punto non ha senso! Non è bastato farmi cadere e rendermi un demone, non era stato abbastanza doloroso? Adesso anche questo? Maledetti tutti quanti!» esclamò, colpendo con un pugno la panchina.  
Una donna che si ritrovava a passare di lì, forse per una corsa mattutina a giudicare dalla tuta che indossava, lo vide struggersi.  
«In effetti sentivo un po’ troppo caos per essere solo le otto del mattino. Ti senti male?»  
«Lei che dice? La mia vita è un inferno, non capisco nulla, sto perdendo la testa e…» sollevò finalmente lo sguardo, corrucciato. «Aspetti, ma io l’ho già vista. Sì, sono piuttosto sicura di averla vista.»  
«Problemi con il tuo Aziraphale?» domandò Francis.  
Crowley a quel punto si alzò, scuotendo il capo.  
«Eh no, eh. No! Anche lei fa parte di questo stramaledetto gioco? Chi l’ha mandata? Vuole sapere se ho problemi? Ne ho eccome, perché un giorno mi sono svegliato ed è stato come svegliarmi da un sogno durato seimila anni! Ed era un bellissimo sogno, ma non me lo ricordo! Poi incontro un angelo che mi è familiare e, dopo un po’, quell’angelo mi dice che eravamo sposati e tutta una serie di idiozie… tutto questo non ha senso, vero che non ha senso?»  
Stava cercando disperatamente qualcuno che gli desse retta, ragione, che gli dicesse “no, non ha senso”. Forse anche un’estranea avrebbe potuto farlo, ma Francis lo guardava in un modo che Crowley avrebbe definito imperscrutabile.  
«Tu credi che non abbia senso?» domandò in tono quasi solenne, al che il demone fu per qualche istante incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Ma certo che non ha senso! Insomma, perché dovrebbe averne? Io lo sapevo, ho sbagliato tutto. Sapevo che c’era qualcosa sotto. Non posso stare qui, devo tornare all’Inferno.»  
Crowley non apprezzava particolarmente la sua casa d’origine, ma sentiva che avrebbe trovato pace più lì che stando sulla terra. Solo dopo si accorse di aver detto la parola “inferno” davanti ad un’umana.  
Eppure Francis non sembrava sorpresa.  
«Gli eventi seguiranno comunque il suo corso. Stai a vedere e abbi fede.»  
Ancora una volta, Crowley avrebbe voluto chiederle cosa diamine volesse dire, ma prima che potesse farlo ecco che Francis era già sparita, come se fino a quel momento se lo fosse immaginato.  
«Sono stufo di gente che si prende gioco della mia mente.»  
E dicendo ciò schioccò le dita, sprofondando sotto terra.  
Non tornava all’Inferno da un pezzo, forse per questo i suoi colleghi demoni sembrarono molto sorpresi di vedere il traditore lì. Ma Crowley non sapeva di essere un traditore, perché per lui il suo matrimonio con Aziraphale non c’era mai stato. E non sentiva nemmeno i sussurri alle sue spalle.  
«Quello è Crowley.»  
«Sì, quello che sta con l’angelo. Che fa qui?»  
«Perché è tornato?»  
Crowley borbottò qualcosa, facendosi spazio in quel lungo posto angusto e affollato. Voleva solo un angolino per starsene in pace, ma evidentemente il destino aveva in mente altri programmi.  
«CROWLEY? TU QUI?!»  
Ad averlo chiamato era stata Dagon, la quale si era avvicinata, afferrandolo e toccandolo come se non potesse credere che fosse lì.  
«Si può sapere perché non posso essere lasciato in pace?» si lamentò, ma Dagon lo ignorò.  
«Mi dispiace, è che… Belzebù non è riuscita a…»  
«A fare cosa? Mi state punendo per qualcosa? Togliti dai piedi!» sbottò togliendosi gli occhiali, lì non aveva bisogno di portarli. Sentiva di non essere in sé, aveva la testa pesante, nervi a fior di pelle. E Dagon non capiva. Era stata lei stessa a togliergli i ricordi, eppure adesso, forse anche a causa dell’influenza di Belzebù, non ci vedeva niente di giusto. Decise che sarebbe andata a parlare proprio con quest’ultima.

Belzebù oramai si faceva vedere poco, delegando tutto proprio a Dagon. Se Satana in persona avesse saputo delle sue fughe romantiche con Gabriel l’avrebbe punita con qualcosa di ben peggiore della morte. Ma non gliene importava nulla, aveva già perso oltre duecento anni della sua vita. Non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di portarglieli via.  
Dagon entrò tutta ansimante in quella che si poteva definire una sorta di sala del trono dove il Principe Infernale stava seduta.  
«Ebbene? Perché sei così agitata?»  
«Crowley…. Crowley è qui», ansimò. Belzebù si alzò di scatto, senza porre domande. Si limitò a passarle davanti e a dirle:  
«Portami da lui.»

Crowley si era poggiato ad una parete, udendo un rumore, come di gocce d’acqua che cadevano contro la roccia. Finalmente il silenzio, finalmente nessuno che se ne andava in giro dicendogli cose strane.  
Senza Aziraphale.  
Avvertì un profondo senso di vuoto. Che fosse vero ciò gli altri affermavano con tanta insistenza?  
Oh, come avrebbe voluto dell’alcol, in quel momento.  
Udì dei passi e capì subito che la sua pace era già finita.  
«Fatemi indovinare, il Principe Infernale in persona con il suo galoppino», disse annoiato.  
«Galoppino a chi, eh?!» esclamò Dagon, ma Belzebù le fece segno di tacere.   
«Cosa sei venuto a fare qui?»  
«Beh? Sono un demone e i demoni stanno all’Inferno.»  
«Sai cosa intendo!» disse lei impaziente. «Perché hai lasciato Aziraphale?»  
«E tu perché tifi tanto per noi?» Crowley si fece minaccioso. «Dovresti impedirlo. O forse è perché hai una storia con Gabriel? Il nostro capo lo sa?»  
«Osi forse minacciare me?» domandò Belzebù sorpresa. Tutto ciò stava avendo un effetto strano su Crowley, non lo rendeva lui.  
«Non è saggio sfidarmi», commentò Belzebù. «Rimani calmo e ti verrà spiegato tutto.»  
Crowley spiegò le ali, rimanendo però immobile. Se quello che avrebbe sentito non gli fosse piaciuto, avrebbe attaccato eccome.


	12. 12

«Allora? Parla.»  
Crowley non era mai stato così autoritario, quasi minaccioso. A Belzebù la cosa non piaceva per niente, non osava muoversi. Crowley aveva spalancato le ali e le agitava in modo minaccioso, pronto ad attaccare. Sembrava essere divenuto folle, era quello l’effetto della perdita di ricordi su di lui. Dagon sospirò, facendosi avanti.  
«È vero, Belzebù mi ha dato l’ordine, ma sono stata io a toglierti i ricordi. Ti ho seguito che eri da solo nel bosco e ho preso i ricordi che riguardavano Aziraphale. Ma ovviamente non potevi sapere neanche questo.»  
Crowley stava tremando, nervoso. Era molto diffidente. Avrebbe dovuto credere loro? Se davvero in qualche modo la sua memoria era stata compromessa, non poteva fidarsi di nessuno.  
«Se è davvero così allora perché non mi ridai i miei ricordi?» domandò, ancora minaccioso.  
«Perché non li posseggo. Sono da un’altra parte.»  
«Allora non ho motivo di crederti. Mi avete ingannato, tutti voi. Vi siete divertiti a giocare con la mia testa, non è vero? Vi divertite a vedermi impazzire, no? Questa è la mia punizione per cosa?»  
«Per aver amato un angelo», sospirò Belzebù. «Che è stata la stessa punizione inflitta a me per aver amato Gabriel», abbassò poi lo sguardo. In quel momento Crowley sentì una potente rabbia farsi largo in sé: che fine avevano fatto i suoi ricordi? Che ne era del se stesso di prima? Era davvero morto? Non sapeva cosa aveva dimenticato, ma li rivoleva indietro.  
«È colpa vostra se sono ridotto in questo stato», sibilò, con le pupille serpentine sempre più dilatate, l’espressione furiosa.  
«Crowley, trattieniti. Lo sai che sono più forte di te, non voglio farti male», lo pregò Belzebù. L’ultima cosa che voleva era battersi con lui per qualsiasi motivo. Se Crowley avesse avuto dell’acqua santa a disposizione l’avrebbe loro gettata addosso senza troppi problemi. Non era abbastanza lucido da potersi fermare, ma sapeva che il Principe Infernale era di gran lunga superiore a lui in forza e abilità.  
«Al diavolo», sibilò prima di volare via. In qualche modo avrebbe sfogato la sua rabbia. Dagon lo osservò allontanarsi con espressione preoccupata.  
«Dici che dovremmo tenerlo d’occhio?»  
«Temo proprio di sì», rispose Belzebù con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Ad annaffiare le piante di Crowley ci aveva pensato Aziraphale.  
Già, il suo Crowley che aveva allontanato. Era stato uno stupido, se fosse stato un po’ più abile a mentire e a nascondere, tutto ciò non sarebbe successo. Ma adesso il cuore del demone gli sembrava irraggiungibile e le sue parole continuavano a tornargli alla mente: io non ti amo.  
No, non era vero. Doveva essere una bugia. Aziraphale si asciugò una lacrima scivolata su una guancia. Chissà dove si trovava Crowley? Sarebbe dovuto andare a cercarlo? E a che sarebbe servito? Era sicuro che l’odiasse, che non volesse più vederlo. Ma avrebbe potuto giurarlo su Dio, gli mancava da morire, gli mancava da sempre. Sentì qualcuno battere con violenza alla porta e subito pensò si trattasse di lui. Anche se era piuttosto strano il fatto che non gli fosse apparso direttamente dentro casa.  
«Crowley?» chiamò speranzoso, andando ad aprire. Ma davanti a lui ovviamente non c’era Crowley, bensì Francis.  
«Lei? Come fa a sapere dove vivo?»  
«Me l’ha detto Gabriel», Francis si fece avanti, guardandosi intorno con fare impaziente. «E Crowley dove si trova?»  
«Cosa…? Amh… lui è … se n’è andato…»  
«E l’hai lasciato andare in giro da solo? Oh no, Aziraphale. Questo non va bene.»  
A quel punto l’angelo si sentì parecchio infastidito: perché un’umana che conosceva appena si atteggiava come se sapesse tutto, presentandosi in casa sua e sparando sentenze?  
«Senta lei!» esclamò puntandole il dito contro. «Io non so cosa pensa di fare, ma tutto ciò non la riguarda, può uscire da casa mia?»  
Francis si voltò a guardarlo, con le mani infilate nel lungo cappotto beige.  
«E pensare che sei sempre stato un angelo così paziente, Aziraphale.»  
Alla parola “angelo”, Aziraphale si immobilizzò del tutto. Sapeva della sua vera natura, era quindi… una di loro?  
«Cosa…? Come…?» mormorò indietreggiando. «Ma tu sei…? Sei un angelo anche tu?»  
«Non proprio. Sto un po’ più su di tutti gli altri, voi non mi avete mai visto.»  
Aziraphale a quel punto cadde in ginocchio, capendo. Era Dio quella donna davanti a lui.  
«Voi siete…?» mormorò con le lacrime agli occhi. Non sapeva perché gli veniva da piangere, ma era come se un calore lo avvolgesse e rassicurasse.  
Francis si fece vicino.  
«Alzati, angelo Aziraphale. Non devi inginocchiarti.»  
Gli porse la sua mano e Aziraphale l’afferrò, avvertendo immediatamente un calore che non era paragonabile a nulla che avesse mai visto.  
«Io vi ho detto delle cose orribili», sussurrò con un po’ di vergogna, sentendola ridere.  
«Aziraphale, davvero ti preoccupi di questo? Il mio nome viene pronunciato praticamente per tutto, non fartene un cruccio.»  
Più rassicurato e con le lacrime agli occhi, il Principato la guardò.  
«Ma perché avete permesso tutto ciò? Meritavo di essere punito?»  
«Aziraphale, certo che no. Né tu né Gabriel lo meritate, ma a volte le cose vanno come devono andare. Questo vi servirà a capire.»  
«A capire che cosa?» domandò, un po’ stupidamente in realtà, perché Dio aveva sempre un piano che non andava di certo a spiattellare così ai quattro venti.  
«Credo che sia meglio se vai a recuperare tuo marito. Un demone arrabbiato può essere pericoloso, per se stesso e per gli altri.»  
Aziraphale si tirò su.  
«Temo che adesso mi odi. Gli ho mentito. Non proprio angelico…»  
«Te ne prego, se è per questo ho mentito anche io, non molto da Dio, vero? Crowley non ti odia. Puoi avere fiducia in me, puoi star certo che non ti abbandonerò… anche se a volte potrà sembrarti così.»  
Aziraphale non riusciva più a essere diffidente come lo era stato qualche ora prima. Se Dio si era palesata davanti a lui, allora non poteva averlo abbandonato. Annuì, guardando fuori. Doveva trovare Crowley.

Un demone arrabbiato è pericoloso per gli altri, mai parole furono più sagge. Crowley non si era mai sentito così arrabbiato e furioso, non avrebbe ucciso nessuno naturalmente, questo andava contro la sua natura nonostante fosse un demone. Ma spargere un po’ di malcontento, portarli a compiere dei peccati, delle risse, delle rapine, appiccare un fuoco, quello avrebbe potuto farlo tranquillamente. Crowley non capiva cosa lo turbasse tanto, se il fatto di aver appreso la verità su Aziraphale o l’idea di aver perso tutti i ricordi. Forse entrambi. Aveva subito un’ingiustizia e non comprendeva neanche il perché.  
Ed era così arrabbiato… e triste.  
Stappò la bottiglietta di whisky che era riuscito a recuperare. Un demone poteva farsi passare la sbornia con uno schiocco di dita, ma lui non voleva che gli passasse, voleva non capire, non pensare, almeno per un po’. Così ne mandò giù grande sorsate, facendosi comparire un sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Io non ho senso. Nulla ha senso in questa mia vita.»  
Ci mancò poco che cadesse in ginocchio sull’asfalto, mentre udiva il rumore di un allarme. Forse una banca era stata rapinata o forse era scoppiato un incendio da qualche parte?  
Di solito non ci andava giù così pesante, ma la depressione lo portava a dare il peggio di sé.  
E poi il vento gli portò un profumo che conosceva, anche meglio di quanto pensasse: profumo angelico di vaniglia.  
«Crowley!»  
L’aveva chiamato. Perché era tornato da lui? Dopo come lo aveva trattato…  
«Vai via, angelo. Lasciami stare», e bevve un’altra sorsata di whisky.  
«Non sei in te! Coraggio, ti porto a casa!» Aziraphale lo afferrò per una spalla e, nonostante una debole resistenza da parte del demone, riuscì comunque a farlo rimettere in piedi.  
«Ma insomma, guarda cosa ho combinato! Un disastro!» esclamò indicando tutto intorno a sé.  
«Ho detto che non sei lucido, motivo per cui adesso ti riporto a casa… nostra», mormorò. «Andiamo.»  
Crowley non protestò oltre. Forse in fondo voleva che lui venisse a salvarlo, inconsciamente lo aveva salvato. Se solo ripensava alle cattiverie, a quel non ti amo. Era poi vero?  
Ben presto i rumori divennero lontani e ovattati e tutto intorno a sé scomparve. Improvvisamente tornò il silenzio, la quiete, la loro casa.  
«P-perché sei tornato?» balbettò Crowley, instabile sulle proprie gambe.  
«Diciamo pure che qualcuno di saggio mi ha aperto gli occhi. E poi non potevo lasciarti a combinare guai», Aziraphale lo fece sedere sul divano. «Devo toglierti la sbornia.»  
«No! Non osare. Questo torpore da alcol mi permette di soffrire di meno. Non togliermela!»  
«Oh, maledizione», sbottò Aziraphale con impazienza. «Almeno mi permetti di prendermi cura di te?»  
Crowley annuì timido, come fosse stato un bambino. Dunque erano sposati davvero? E non era più in grado di ricordarlo? Quale destino infame era mai quello?  
Aziraphale gli preparò del tè zuccherato e nonostante a Crowley non piacesse (preferiva sempre il caffè o bevande più forti), si costrinse a mandarne giù qualche sorso.  
«Nulla ha senso, nulla. Io, tutto questo. Oramai non so nemmeno più chi sono, perché mi è successa una cosa del genere?»  
«Perché hai deciso di stare con me. Io ti ho rovinato la vita e questo è un dato di fatto», disse Aziraphale duramente. Oramai ce l’aveva a morte con se stesso, si vedeva come la causa principale del suo male. E in fondo non aveva torto, se non si fossero mai innamorati tutto ciò non sarebbe successo.  
«Tu non potresti rovinare la vita di nessuno neanche volendo. Ed è assurdo che io dica questo, anche se non ti conosco, in realtà ti conosco eccome e questo è…» con la testa poggiata allo schienale, rimase a guardare verso l’alto per qualche istante prima di continuare. «Parlavi di me quando dicevi che tuo marito era morto?»  
Aziraphale annuì lievemente.  
«Perché dopotutto è così. Scomparsi i tuoi ricordi, è come se fosse morta una parte di te. Ma sai, tu hai scritto proprio tutto, su quel diario. Vorresti vederlo?»  
Crowley annuì, quasi impercettibilmente. Non sapeva esattamente di cosa avesse paura. Aziraphale prese il diario dalla copertina nera, porgendogliela e allora il demone iniziò a sfogliarla lentamente, dall’inizio alla fine. Immediatamente fu tutto più chiaro e quel vuoto senza senso acquistó finalmente un senso: durante la prima pioggia, Aziraphale c’era. E c’era anche durante il diluvio universale, nel medioevo, c’era quando insieme avevano affrontato l’Apocalisse, impedendola. Ecco perché gli appariva tutto confuso e vago, perché Aziraphale aveva fatto parte di ogni istante della sua vita.  
E poi il matrimonio e il viaggio a Parigi.  
«Allora è vero… è tutto vero. Quei sogni cercavano di dirmi questo… che tu, Aziraphale, ci sei sempre stato.»  
L’angelo fu quasi commosso. Non ricordava nulla, ma almeno era consapevole, almeno Crowley non lo attaccava più accusandolo di strani complotti, era già qualcosa.  
«Sì, Crowley. E come puoi ben immaginare, questo non andava bene alla mia fazione quanto alla tua. Siamo scampati alla morte ma in compenso guarda cosa ti è toccato. Cosa ci è toccato.»   
Crowley richiuse il diario, guardandolo.  
«Quella fede, allora…adesso ha senso… mi legava a te.»  
Ci mancò poco che Aziraphale non scoppiasse a piangere.  
«Proprio così, Crowley. Sei subito tornato da me perché in fondo sapevi che ero io.»  
«Già, ma comunque sia… queste per me rimangono solo parole scritte. Non ricordo nulla e non va bene. E cosa succederebbe se per qualche motivo ricordassi o provassi a costruirmi nuovi ricordi? Andrebbero via anche quelli?» domandò con una smorfia di fastidio sul dito. La sbronza stava lentamente passando, ma la testa pulsava ancora.  
Aziraphale avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farlo stare bene. Avrebbe perfino rinunciato a lui se questo gli avesse reso la vita migliore.  
Anche se faceva male, un male assurdo.  
«Crowley, dato che sono io il problema, dovrei lasciarti andare…»  
Si ricordò di tutte le volte in cui suo marito gli aveva detto “vai” e “costruisciti una nuova vita”. E ora si sentiva un po’ ipocrita, ma non lo stava facendo per se stesso, bensì per lui.  
«Oramai non posso andare da nessuna parte. Non adesso che so tutto», sospirò, massaggiandosi la testa. «Che cosa ne sarà di noi? Continueremo a essere due estranei che si conoscono molto bene? Rivoglio i miei ricordi, e li rivoglio davvero, non mi basta che tu mi dica ciò che c’è stato…»  
«Lo so. Lo so, hai ragione. È che Belzebù ha detto che è una maledizione irreversibile. »  
Crowley assunse un’espressione concentrata e accavallò le gambe.  
«Ma Belzebù ha detto che i ricordi cancellati finiscono da un’altra parte.»  
«Un’altra… parte?» domandò Aziraphale improvvisamente più reattivo. «Cosa intendeva?»  
«Non so, non credo che parli a vanvera. E se fosse davvero così, se ci fosse davvero un posto dove tutti i nostri ricordi finiscono? Forse potremmo recuperarli in qualche modo!»  
Si alzò, su di giri. L’idea di affrontare una pericolosa missione per riavere i suoi ricordi lo faceva gasare molto, facendogli per qualche attimo dimenticare i suoi problemi.  
«Crowley, calma, okay? Non sappiamo niente di questa cosa, sono solo supposizioni. Poi non sappiamo neanche se è possibile arrivarci…»  
«Beh, ma dovremo provarci! Sì, noi dobbiamo… Devo mettermi in contatto con Belzebù. E con Dagon. Tu chiama Gabriel, torno subito!»  
«Aspetta, cosa? Crowley, cosa…?»  
Crowley però era già sparito dalla sua vista. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva così entusiasta e in effetti un po’ di speranza era appena nata anche in lui, quindi lo lasciò fare.

Belzebù non fu molto felice di essere chiamata da Crowley, specie dopo che quest’ultimo aveva tentato di attaccarla, ma le era sembrato molto urgente, quindi alla fine era andato senza troppi problemi.  
Lei, Dagon e Gabriel si erano ritrovati nel giardino del cottage.  
«Ha chiamato anche te?» domandò Belzebù all’Arcangelo.  
«Mi ha chiamato Aziraphale. Non ho idea di cosa quei due vogliano combinare», ammise incrociano le braccia al petto.  
Poco dopo Crowley e Aziraphale li raggiunsero, l’angelo non sapeva proprio come avrebbe spiegato loro gli intenti che avevano.  
«Amh, intanto grazie per essere venuti qui. C’ una cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare.»  
E dopodiché lasciò la parola a Crowley, il quale sapeva bene invece cosa dire. Si rivolse subito a Belzebù.  
«Mi è rimasta impressa una cosa che hai detto. Che i miei ricordi, e suppongo anche i tuoi, si trovano da un’altra parte.»  
Belzebù arrossì, facendo poi un cenno con il capo.  
«Sì, è vero. Si trova in un posto all’Inferno, è uno dei luoghi tenuti sotto controllo da Satana. Ma che idea avete in mente? Vi dico già da ora che non ho idea di come arrivarci.»  
«Però esiste. Quindi non è vero che i nostri ricordi sono perduti, si trovano semplicemente da un’altra parte. Basterà andare lì e riprenderseli!»  
Gabriel era sconvolto davanti tanta tranquillità. Certo, sarebbe piaciuto anche a lui poter recuperare i ricordi di Belzebù, ma davvero poteva essere così facile?  
«E tu saresti disposta ad affrontare perfino il signore dell’Inferno?» domandò Dagon. «Rischi di farti ammazzare.»  
«Per quanto mi riguarda, una parte di me è già morta quando mi hai strappato i ricordi. Se vuoi sentirti meno in colpa, allora potresti aiutarci.»  
Belzebù era a dir poco sorpresa. Quei due pazzi volevano davvero fare una cosa del genere. E chi era lei per impedirglielo? Le sarebbe piaciuto avere i suoi ricordi.  
«Temo che se va male, questa volta le conseguenze potrebbero essere ancora più gravi», mormorò infatti, assumendo poi un’espressione più determinata. «Ma al diavolo, non ho paura della morte, ho capito che c’è anche di peggio.»  
Gabriel la guardò sconvolto, rendendosi conto che lì nemmeno Aziraphale era disposto a tirarsi indietro.  
«Voi siete tutti pazzi, ma… sono con voi in questa cosa, qualsiasi sarà il risultato.»  
Aziraphale fece un cenno con il capo, come a volerlo ringraziare. Una missione suicida? Sì, probabilmente lo era, ma chi se ne importava.

«UNA MISSIONE SUICIDA ALL’INFERNO? Aziraphale, hai forse perso la ragione?»Anathema era sconvolta. Sapeva che Aziraphale fosse coraggioso, ma addirittura arrivare a tanto.  
«Missione suicida è per modo di dire, non è che moriremo davvero. Almeno spero», l’angelo fece spallucce.  
Anathema si tolse gli occhiali, un po’ stravolta.  
«Immagino che questo sia l’unico modo. Sei sicuro che sia l’unico modo, vero?» domandò preoccupata. Aziraphale annuì.  
«Ho voluto dirtelo perché potremmo non tornare.»  
«Non dire queste cose neanche per scherzo! Avete fermato un’Apocalisse, siete scampati alla morte già una volta, perché adesso dovrebbe essere diverso?»  
Le sue labbra tremarono appena. Era spaventata e Aziraphale poteva capirla.  
«Perché adesso abbiamo altrettanto altro da perdere e perché le conseguenze potrebbero essere davvero irreversibili questa volta. Ti prego, se non dovessi tornare, prenditi cura di questa casa. È qui che io e Crowley abbiamo vissuto» e dicendo ciò si guardò attorno con malinconia. L’idea di non tornare lo faceva stare male. Ma se fosse andato tutto bene, sarebbe tornato con Crowley e i suoi ricordi.  
«Preferirei che tu tornassi sano e salvo. Quand’è che andate?» domandò Anathema.  
«Beh, noi… adesso. Troviamo che sia inutile aspettare.»  
La ragazza fece una smorfia e Aziraphale le si avvicinò, posandole un bacio sulla fronte.  
«Giuro che andrà tutto bene.»  
«Ah, potresti metterci la mano sul fuoco?» domandò, facendolo sorridere.  
«Ecco, no. Ma la parola di un angelo dovrebbe contare qualcosa, no?»  
Poco dopo Crowley entrò in cucina, guardando Aziraphale.  
«È arrivato il momento, andiamo.»  
Dopodiché raggiunsero gli altri tre, che erano rimasti in giardino.  
«Detesto l’Inferno… non è proprio il posto per un angelo», sussurrò Gabriel scosso da un brivido.  
«Non piagnucolare, non è posto per nessuno», affermò Belzebù, guardando Crowley e Aziraphale. «Quando arriveremo potremmo sicuramente attirare l’attenzione. Voi angeli non parlate, non guardate nessuno e non dite una parola. Ci toccherà distrarli mentre Aziraphale e Crowley cercano il luogo dei ricordi o quel che sia.»  
«Bene, adesso devo fungere da esca. D’accordo», disse Gabriel. «E facciamo questa cosa.»  
Aziraphale si strinse a Crowley, guardandolo. Mai nella vita avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi a fare una cosa del genere, eppure eccolo lì. Si strinsero l’un l’altro e poco dopo non avvertirono più la terra sotto i piedi né la luce sulla loro pelle: si erano spostati all’Inferno buio e claustrofobico, sembrava un luogo così stretto a angusto. Aziraphale e Gabriel furono scossi da un brivido, avvertirono subito che quella non era il loro luogo.  
«Bene, Satana si trova nella parte più profonda dell’Inferno e forse è lì che i vostri ricordi si trovano, considerando che li tiene d’occhio. Non tutti sono in grado di arrivare fin lì, quindi vi guiderò io», proferì Belzebù, in quanto lei Principe Infernale sapeva bene come e dove muoversi.  
«Io vengo con te», aggiunse subito Gabriel, che non voleva assolutamente lasciarla andare da sola.  
«Preferirei di no, daremmo troppo nell’occhio. Dagon, occupati di lui», raccomandò all’altra demone, la quale annuì.  
«Assurdo, e se dovesse succederti qualcosa? Non potrei aiutarti!» si lamentò nervoso. Belzebù non ebbe chissà quale reazione: per lei non esisteva l’opzione di fallire, anche perché altrimenti le conseguenze sarebbero state gravissime.  
«Se dovesse accadermi qualcosa, lo saprai.»  
«Già, e comunque non preoccuparti!» esclamò un Crowley attraversato dall’adrenalina. «Siamo in tre e siamo duri da far fuori.»  
Gabriel non avrebbe mai pensato che si sarebbe ritrovato ad affidare a quei due la cosa più importante della sua vita. Ma si sarebbe fidato, dopotutto.  
«D’accordo. Fai attenzione», disse semplicemente, posando un bacio sulla fronte di Belzebù.  
Nessuno le fece notare il rossore sulle sua guance, anche se Crowley non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
«Va bene. Andiamo», Belzebù tossì, facendo segno agli altri due di seguirlo. Attraversano una porta arrugginita e mal messa che provocò un rumore stridente e fastidioso: dentro era buio pesto e non si vede nulla.  
«Allora… facciamo questa cosa?» domandò Aziraphale con un sussurro impaurito ma intenzionato ad andarsi avanti.  
Crowley annuì, ritrovandosi a stringergli la mano. Non era strano che lo avesse amato, che lo amasse ancora. Aziraphale era l’unico che sarebbe andato all’Inferno solo per lui.  
Annuì e qualche istante le loro figure scomparvero nel buio.


	13. 13

Nonostante Crowley vivesse all’Inferno praticamente da sempre, c’erano degli angoli e delle zone che nemmeno lui conosceva. Ad esempio, non era mai stato nella dimora del suo signore, quest’ultimo viveva nella parte più profonda, oscura e gelida dell’Inferno.  
Sì, gelida. Chi aveva inventato quella diceria secondo la quale l’Inferno era caldo e pieno di fiamme?  
Non era così: aleggiava un vento gelido e inquietante, era buio e i due si chiedevano come Belzebù potesse camminare agilmente, senza cadere o inciampare.  
«Cavolo! Ma non c’è un altro modo?» si ritrovò a lamentarsi Crowley. Si erano lasciati alle spalle il pavimento solido, adesso sembrava di camminare sulla terra bagnata, il che rendeva tutto molto scivoloso.  
«Amh… tutto questo non mi piace. Ecco perché lo chiamano Infe-ah!»  
Aziraphale cadde prima di poter finire la frase, sporcandosi i vestiti. Crowley si fermò all’improvviso, porgendogli una mano.  
«Coraggio angelo, alzati», gli disse con un tono dolce che non riuscì a controllare. Dopotutto quello era suo marito, l’amore della sua vita, oramai era portato a crederci.  
«Volete fare silenzio?» sibilò Belzebù lanciando loro un’occhiataccia. Era una missione suicida: se Satana li avesse scoperti, le conseguenze sarebbero state terribili. Non era la morte che temeva, aveva oramai capito che c’era di peggio, ma l’idea non la entusiasmava comunque. Dietro di lei, Aziraphale aveva finalmente afferrato la mano di Crowley e si era tirato su.  
«Non c’è un modo più veloce?» bisbigliò l’angelo, schioccando le dita.  
«Fermo! Miracoli angelici, ti sentiranno!» lo rimproverò Belzebù. «Il nostro Signore sta nel Burrone e raramente esce di lì, ma è sorvegliato, non può entrare chiunque! Io ho l’autorizzazione, ma dobbiamo essere veloci.»  
Dopo essersi rimesso su, Aziraphale si strinse al braccio di Crowley e si guardò intorno: dopo quelle che erano sembrate ore di cammino, finalmente il buio iniziò a lasciar posto ad una tetra luce. Davanti a loro s’innalzava una lunga porta forse in roccia, sorvegliata da due demoni.  
«È lì che sta?» sussurrò Aziraphale, avendo un po’ l’impressione di trovarsi davanti ad un castello. Peccato che il re lì dentro non sarebbe stato molto magnanimo.  
«Rimanete qui per il momento e non vi avvicinate troppo, altrimenti vi sentiranno. Vado avanti io, cercherò di inventarmi qualcosa. E non fate cose stupide!» esclamò Belzebù nervosa, tant’è che nessuno ebbe voglia di protestare. Aziraphale e Crowley si nascosero dietro due rocce a debita distanza dalle guardie. Belzebù avanzò verso di loro e fece poi un cenno con il capo.  
«Sono qui per conferire con Satana», disse seria. Poco dopo le due guardie si scostarono, facendola passare. La porta si aprì piano e Belzebù scomparve lentamente nel buio.

L’interno non era poi così diverso dall’esterno: era nuda roccia e stalattiti, angusto e umido.  
«Vieni pure avanti, mia devota Belzebù.»  
Si udì una voce bassa e melliflua e il demone si fece avanti, guardandosi intorno. Sentiva rumore di acqua scorrere, anche se poteva non sembrare l’Inferno era pieno di piccoli fiumi.  
«Sono venuta qui solo per informarvi che il traditore Crowley è tenuto sotto controllo, ma anche che ha ripreso a frequentare l’angelo Aziraphale.»  
Satana sollevò gli occhi chiari come specchi d’acqua su di lei. Colui che era stato un tempo l’angelo più bello del Paradiso, mostrava ora le ali nere e i capelli biondi che gli ricadevano sul viso nel tentativo di nascondere la cicatrice che gli sfigurava oramai il viso. Forse era un po’ lontano dall’immaginario che gli umani avevano del diavolo, ma sapeva essere terribile proprio come si diceva.  
«Vedo che non ha ancora imparato la lezione», parlò Satana con tono lento e tranquillo. «Ma finché i suoi ricordi sono qui, non credo che ci sia molto che lui possa fare. Inoltre i miei complimenti, sei stata ubbidiente come sempre.»  
Belzebù però non aveva sentito quel complimenti a lei rivolto, troppo concentrata sulla prima parte del discorso. Quindi era vero, i ricordi di coloro che venivano maledetti si trovavano lì da qualche parte.  
«Mi sono sempre chiesta…» Belzebù si guardò intorno. «Esattamente dov’è che i ricordi finiscono?»  
Satana gli concesse un sorriso sghembo ed enigmatico.  
«La curiosità porta a dei guai molto spesso. E i ricordi scorrono via come acqua.»  
Satana non aveva idea che lei sapesse, per forza non voleva rischiare di che Belzebù riacquistasse i suoi ricordi. Ma adesso che aveva avuto una conferma, il Principe Infernale doveva assolutamente trovarli.

Aziraphale e Crowley intanto attendevano con somma impazienza, soprattutto da parte del demone. Non avrebbe lasciato a Belzebù tutto il lavoro, quelli erano anche i suoi ricordi.  
«Se non torna qui entro cinque minuti giuro che vado da lei», Crowley borbotto, desideroso di muoversi ma costretto a rimanere contro quella roccia.  
«Lei sa quello che fa», Aziraphale gli parlò con tono rassicurante, nonostante lui per primo fosse molto spaventato: avrebbe rivisto la luce del sole?  
Crowley si voltò a guardarlo. Solo adesso si stava fermando a pensare a quanto dovesse essere stato difficile per Aziraphale: stargli accanto senza potergli dire la verità, senza poterlo stringere, baciare e amare.  
Per non parlare poi delle parole orribili che gli aveva riservato. E nonostante tutto lui era ancora lì, lo aveva seguito fino all’Inferno.  
«Oh, angelo», sospirò ad un certo punto. «Mi dispiace così tanto… ti ho fatto venire fino a qui, potrebbe essere pericoloso. E non c’è nemmeno certezza di riuscita in questo piano folle.»  
«Ma Crowley», rispose Aziraphale prendendo la sua mano. «So che non puoi ricordarlo, ma abbiamo promesso di amarci nella buona e nella cattiva sorte. E cattiva sorte significa anche sprofondare all’Inferno con te per recuperare i tuoi… i nostri ricordi.»  
Crowley avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo, eppure qualcosa lo frenava.  
«Ho paura che per punirmi questa volta faranno in modo di tenermi lontano da te del tutto. Potrebbero ancora farmi dimenticare di te.»  
«Allora vorrà dire che io ti troverò, ogni volta. E ti farò ricordare chi sono.»  
Fu Aziraphale a decidere di azzerare le distanze: lo baciò come non faceva da tanto, strinse i suoi capelli, ritrovando ancora una volta quel profumo che tanto amava. Non poteva essere un estraneo, questo lo aveva capito sin da subito, ma addirittura pensare che il loro potesse essere un legame così straordinario gli scaldava il cuore.  
Gli faceva credere di meritare ancora qualcosa di buono nonostante la sua natura di demone.  
«Mmmh!» mormorò ad un certo punto, dandogli un colpetto su una spalla. «Mi piacerebbe tanto lasciarmi andare a queste effusioni con te, ma temo che non potremo distrarci. Ricordi cosa ho detto, no? Entro cinque minuti!»  
Aziraphale sospirò, pensare che era stato convinto di poterlo distrarre, ma forse era stato sperare troppo.  
«Crowley, insomma, ma che vuoi fare? Crowley?!»  
Doveva essere impazzito: il demone aveva spiegato le ali e avanzava ora a passo sicuro verso la dimora di Satana. Avrebbe voluto corrergli dietro, ma temeva anche per la propria sicurezza.  
Crowley arrivò dinnanzi le due guardie demoniache, sollevando una mano.  
«Salve! Non ho voglia di litigare, quindi vi sarei molto grato se mi facesse passare!»  
Cosa diamine stava combinando?  
«Ma questo è… il traditore», sentì dire ad uno dei due e Aziraphale in lontananza ebbe seriamente paura. Eppure Crowley sembrava così tranquillo.  
«Proprio io. Spero non diate problemi me e al mio amico speciale, perché potrebbe essere molto spiacevole. Ehi, amico speciale, ti dispiace venire fuori?» Sì, adesso Aziraphale ne aveva la certezza, Crowley doveva essere impazzito. Piuttosto incerto e agitato, si mostrò, scatenando lo sgomento degli altri demoni.  
«Un angelo qui. Come avete fatto ad arrivare?!»  
«Il come non ha importanza, è invece importante che ci lasciate passate. Perché abbiamo il modo per uccidervi. Ma vorremmo non dover arrivare a tanto.»  
Dicendo ciò Crowley circondò le spalle di Aziraphale con un braccio: che aveva in mente? Stava improvvisando o c’era un fondo di ragionamento in tutto ciò?  
«Crowley, cosa stai…?»  
«Aziraphale, perché non tiri fuori il nebulizzatore con l’acqua santa che nascondi nella tasca interna della giacca?» domandò Crowley ad alta voce e con tono piuttosto concitato. Aziraphale avrebbe voluto chiedergli di cosa diamine stesse parlando, visto che non aveva alcun nebulizzatore nella giacca. Anche se in effetti, quando infilò lo mano lo trovò lì. Quando diamine era apparso?  
Lo tirò fuori, facendo indietreggiare gli altri due demoni. Alle volte si era dimenticato che esisteva una cosa in grado di spaventare qualsiasi demone, di ogni rango o potenza, quella cosa era proprio l’acqua santa.  
«Ecco, per l’appunto. Noi vogliamo solo parlare con Satana, non possiamo lasciare la nostra amica lì dentro, vi pare?» domandò Crowley in tono amabile.  
Poté chiaramente vedere l’odio nello sguardo dei suoi colleghi, troppo intimoriti dal pensiero di essere consumati.  
«È acqua finta», sussurrò uno dei due.  
«Finta? Aziraphale, perché non provi?» domandò Crowley. Aziraphale lo guardò, facendo per spruzzare l’acqua. Era davvero santa o sarebbero stati scoperti di lì a poco? La risposta fu facile, perché nel vederlo così determinato, le guardie indietreggiarono.  
«Va bene, sta fermo, dannazione! Andate, ma sappiate che te ne pentirai. Soprattutto tu, Crowley. Lui ti punirà.»  
Le porte dal Burrone si aprirono, non lasciando intravedere nulla del buio sentiero oscuro che v’era davanti. Crowley li guardò, sorridendo.  
«Mi ha già dato la punizione peggiore.»  
E senza aggiungere altro, i due si affrettarono a sparire.

Gabriel non aveva mai odiato l’Inferno come in quel momento. Dio doveva stargli dando una grande pazienza, perché rischiava di implodere. Fungere da esca, che ingrato compito. Dagon stava fingendo di averlo catturato e che fosse una sua preda, appunto, e questo non lo avrebbe salvato dagli insulti idioti di quei demoni imbecilli.  
«Era necessario legarmi le mani come un volgare prigioniero?» sussurrò Dagon, seduta al posto di Belzebù.  
«Doveva essere credibile, no?» domandò lei. «Fa una faccia disperata.»  
«Sono già disperato! Iniziò a essere preoccupato per Belzebù, ma che fine ha fatto?»  
Nel sentire pronunciato il nome dell’amica, Dagon si sentì in dovere di dire qualcosa.  
«Ad ogni modo, Gabriel… per quello che vale, mi dispiace davvero per quello che ho fatto. Tu non mi sei mai particolarmente piaciuto, ti ho sempre trovato borioso e fastidioso.»  
«Beh, grazie.»  
«Ma so che tieni davvero a lei e che lei tiene a te e che non c’è perdita di memoria che tenga, quindi… in qualche modo sto cercando di aiutarvi e sappiate che sostengo la vostra relazione, d’ora in poi. Con tutte le conseguenze del caso.»  
Gabriel fu sorpreso, ma piacevolmente. Almeno c’era qualcun altro dalla loro parte.  
«Bel è fortunata ad avere un’amica come te. Sto imparando a non sottovalutare più sentimenti umani come l’amicizia e l’amore. Ma spero che questo non si sappia troppo in giro.»  
Dagon stava per rispondergli che avrebbe avuto altro di cui preoccuparsi, se fosse riuscito a stare con Belzebù alla luce del sole, ma prima che potesse parlare la terra sotto di loro tremò, come se ci fosse un terremoto.  
«È un buon segno, questo?» chiese Gabriel.  
«No, affatto. Gabriel, temo che dovremmo lasciare il nostro luogo sicuro per addentrarci più a fondo.»

Belzebù aveva tenuto di conto il fatto che Satana non le avrebbe detto nulla. Per forza, non si fidava, era fin troppo coinvolta, anche se non avrebbe dovuto in teoria ricordare nulla.  
Ma da demone qual era aveva cercato di persuaderlo al meglio.  
«Farei meglio a sapere dove si trova, qualcuno potrebbe rischiare di rubare quei ricordi e voi potreste non essere sempre presente.»  
A quel punto il signore dell’Inferno non le aveva dato una vera risposta, piuttosto si era sollevato e le aveva fatto cenno di seguirla. Era una sorta di caverna quella in cui si erano infilati, dove più andavano avanti, più il rumore scrosciante dell’acqua aumentava. Sperava che Aziraphale e Crowley non facessero sciocchezze o sarebbe andato tutto a monte.  
Satana si fermò all’improvviso e per poco Belzebù non gli finì addosso.  
«Eccoci arrivati nel luogo da te tanto atteso.»  
Il Principe Infernale inizialmente non capì perché davanti a loro scorresse un semplice fiume.  
«Che cos’è?»  
«Da qualche parte i ricordi dovranno pur finire. Temo, mio malgrado, che sia molto difficile cancellarli del tutto, quindi vengono conservati qui. Direi ingegnoso, vero?»  
Belzebù compì un passo con gli occhi sgranati. Erano lì i suoi ricordi perduti, una parte di sé. Poteva riaverli finalmente con sé.  
«Un’ingiustizia…» sussurrò Belzebù senza rendersene conto.  
«Beh… che vuoi farci, è così che va», Satana gli poggiò una mano su una spalla. «E a proposito di ingiustizia, temo che non riuscirai ad avvertire i tuoi amici della tua scoperta.»  
Belzebù non si scompose più di tanto, concedendogli piuttosto un sorriso sghembo.  
«Non ti sfugge mai nulla. Se li conosco bene, penso che mi troveranno presto.»  
Gli occhi del Signore dell’Inferno brillarono di una luce strana.  
«Esattamente ciò che voglio.»

Crowley e Aziraphale intanto erano entrati nel Burrone e camminavano senza incontrare nessuno sul loro cammino. Nessuno dei due aveva un buon presentimento su Belzebù, tanto meno sulla propria incolumità.  
«Non lo vedo», sussurrò Crowley. «Starà tramando qualcosa, stai in guardia, Aziraphale. E rimani dietro di me.»  
L’angelo annuì, teso. Il silenzio interrotto dalle goccioline d’acqua che cadevano era inquietante tanto quanto il buio.  
«Dov’è che si possono conservare dei ricordi?» domandò Crowley facendosi strada, attento a non cadere.  
«Direi in un posto insospettabile. O almeno, io farei così…»  
Quasi inciampò, ma per fortuna trovò anche il modo di aggrapparsi a Crowley. Quest’ultimo aveva sgranato gli occhi verso una fonte di luce.  
«Lì c’è qualcosa.»  
Aziraphale non sapeva quanto fosse saggio seguire una luce di cui non sapevano nulla, ma il buio stava iniziando a fargli mancare l’aria. Così si sbrigò a seguire Crowley e quando furono fuori da quella stretta caverna, si ritrovarono davanti ad un fiume che scorreva imperterrito.  
«E questo?» domandò il demone.  
Aziraphale fu incantato dalla luminosità dell’acqua e per qualche attimo si dimenticò di prestare attenzione.  
«Aziraphale…?» domandò infatti Crowley, guardandolo. L’angelo si avvicinò alla riva e si sporse appena. Sembrava assurdo, eppure nell’acqua vedeva delle immagini, dei ricordi che erano anche i suoi, perché li aveva condivisi con Crowley. Si vedeva e vedeva gli sprazzi della loro vita, sei millenni trascorsi insieme, a partire dalla prima pioggia sino all’ultima volta che avevano dormito insieme.  
«Crowley, eccoli! I tuoi ricordi, non so come ma sono qui!» esclamò Aziraphale con gli occhi lucidi. Subito il demone si fece più vicino, sconvolto dinnanzi quella scoperta.  
«Sono i miei? Come facciamo a prenderli?»  
«Non lo so, forse dobbiamo solo provare ad afferrarli e… oh, Crowley. I tuoi ricordi non sono mai spariti. Sono sempre stati qui», mormorò poi, sorridendo. Nulla era andato perduto, la loro storia era ancora lì. Crowley, colto da un impeto di felicità, si avvicinò per baciarlo, ma proprio in quel momento la terrà tremò sotto i loro piedi.  
«Cos’è stato?» sussurrò Aziraphale.  
Crowley assottiglio lo sguardo e immediatamente la sua espressione dolce svanì.  
«Temo che abbiamo visite.»


	14. 14

Aziraphale e Crowley si alzarono in piedi nonostante la terra che tramava. E poco dopo videro esattamente ciò che si aspettavano di vedere: il Signore dell’Inferno venire fuori dall’ombra e che teneva una sua mano stretta sulla spalla di Belzebù.  
«Ma tu pensa, ciao Crowley. Trovo davvero spiacevole il fatto che dobbiamo incontrarci in queste circostanze», Satana aveva un tono di voce amabile e un’aura che scatenava un certo timore reverenziale, ma non per Crowley, non più almeno. Vedeva in lui soltanto la causa di tutti i suoi mali.  
«Per me sarebbe spiacevole a priori. Lascia stare Belzebù», disse furioso.  
«Idiota, io sto bene, preoccupati per te piuttosto!» sbottò il Principe Infernale.  
«D’accordo, visto che mi sento generoso, ci sono due opzioni: o ve ne andate di qui subito e la vostra punizione può essere, come dire, limitata. Oppure rimanete qui con tutte le conseguenze del caso!»  
Aziraphale fece un passo in avanti.  
«Noi vogliamo solo i nostri ricordi! I loro ricordi, quelli di Crowley e Belzebù, è ingiusto che siano puniti in questo modo!»  
Il signore dell’Inferno sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso.  
«Vuoi sapere cosa non è giusto? Andare con il nemico. L’amore è un sentimento umano, ma se proprio un demone vuole divertirsi, dovrebbe andare con uno dei suoi simili.»  
Disse questo all’orecchio di Belzebù, mentre le poggiava le labbra su una guancia. Lei tremò, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa: dal Male in persona avrebbe fatto bene ad aspettarsi di tutto.  
«Lasciami stare… non mi toccare…»  
«Non ti conviene toccarla.»  
Ad aver parlato non era stato Crowley, nemmeno Aziraphale. I due videro che oltre le figure di Satana e Belzebù vi erano Gabriel e Dagon.  
«Siete qui!» esclamò l’angelo sollevato.  
Il signore dell’Inferno si volse a guardarli.  
«Mi chiedevo proprio dove foste. Ad ogni modo non l’avrei toccata comunque, ha contaminazioni angeliche», affermò con disgusto. Poi la lasciò andare e finalmente Belzebù poté stringersi a Dagon e a Gabriel.  
«Come avete fatto ad arrivare fin qui?»  
«Per miracolo, direi», rispose Dagon. «Gli altri sanno che siamo qui, che ci sono degli estranei, la terra ha tremato.»  
«Insomma, bisogna per forza combattere?!» Aziraphale alzò la voce, impaziente. «La nostra relazione non toglie niente a nessuno.»  
Satana era molto sorpreso e incuriosito circa quell’angelo. Lui e il suo compare erano stati abbastanza coraggiosi (e stupidi) da giungere fino a lì nel nome dell’amore.  
«Tu vieni in casa mia», sibilò muovendo minacciosamente le ali e agitando l’aria attorno a sé. «Vai contro il mio volere e pensi anche di potermi dire cosa fare? Dio non ti ha insegnato a rispettare i tuoi superiori? Direi proprio di no.»  
Crowley assottigliò lo sguardo, spiegando a sua volte le ali. Gli occhi sembravano più serpentini del solito, era tanto che non gli capitava.  
«Non ti avvicinerai a lui, scordatelo!»  
E con un battito d’ali gli fu addosso.  
«Oh, sciocco, pensi davvero che funzioni così?» Satana lo afferrò per un braccio e a quel contatto Crowley sentì la pelle bruciare orribilmente, quasi sciogliersi. «Ci sono tanti modi per punire qualcosa. Volevo essere caritatevole e toglierti solo i ricordi, ma evidentemente vuoi una punizione peggiore!»  
Belzebù e Dagon spiegarono a loro volta le loro ali nere, già pronte ad attaccare.  
«Non vi intromettete, questa è una questione nostra» ringhiò la prima.  
«Scordatelo!» esclamò Gabriel. «Aziraphale, i ricordi, prendili!»  
L’angelo era stato colto alla sprovvista da quelle parole, ma fu tutto automatico: le sue ali si aprirono e immediatamente volò verso il fiume.  
Le labbra di Satana si erano incurvate in un sorriso: si avvertiva della confusione fuori dal burrone.  
«Oh-oh. Mi sa che abbiamo visite!»  
Ben presto, infatti, la grotta fu invasa dall’arrivo degli altri demoni, indispettiti e furiosi per la visita dei traditori. Ma Crowley non sembrava minimamente disturbato, anzi, aveva un fuoco negli occhi inestinguibile.  
«Se pensi che la differenza di numero mi spaventi, ti sbagli, mio signore. Provate pure a buttarci fuori a calci, ma non ti assicuro che riuscirete nell’impresa»  
Quelle parole parvero inviperire Satana, il quale assottigliò lo sguardo.  
«Siete una seccatura. Prendeteli e dopo vedrò cosa farne di loro.»  
Ad un ordine del loro capo, ecco che i demoni, della collera, della guerra, della lussuria e via dicendo, si erano fiondati sulle loro vittime e su colei che fino a non molto tempo prima avevano rispettato come un secondo capo.  
«Lasciatemi immediatamente, idioti!» esclamò Belzebù cercando di divincolarsi. Batté forte le ali, causando uno spostamento d’aria. Aziraphale intanto era corso vicino al fiume, con il cuore che batteva a mille. Si inginocchiò, allungando le mani.  
«Ti prego, fa che funzioni, fa che funzioni!»  
Ma dall’acqua ne uscì poco dopo un demone dagli occhi rossi come il sangue, con un ghigno, che gli fece prendere un grosso spavento.  
«Ah-ah, non si tocca, angioletto!»  
Dicendo ciò gli saltò addosso, afferrandolo. Aziraphale si sentì soffocare, una mano gelida stava poggiata sul suo collo e quella stretta non era calda e intima come quella di Crowley. Non poteva morire nell’impresa, lui era un Principato e, cosa più importante, era il marito di Crowley!  
«No! Lasciami andare!»  
Si fece forza, riuscendo a staccare il demone da sé e a rialzarsi in piedi, sebbene gli mancasse l’aria. Dietro di loro, Gabriel, Belzebù e Dagon sembravano impegnati a tener testa agli altri demoni, ma Crowley puntava senza ombra di dubbio al loro Signore con cui era in collera.  
«Aziraphale!» esclamò proprio l’Arcangelo. «I ricordi! Maledizione, non toccatemi voi altri!» si lamentò con i demoni che gli stavano addosso. I loro tocchi erano come fuoco, come oscurità in altri casi.  
«Bruceremo i tuoi amici nel fuoco e voi demoni traditori nell’Acqua Santa. Anzi, farò ancora di meglio», sorrise Satana, schernendo Crowley che continuava a mancarlo. «Cancellerò del tutto la vostra esistenza e a quel punto sarà come se non foste mai esistiti. Ma non preoccuparti, farò in modo che quei ricordi siano al sicuro.»  
«Quei ricordi sssssono mieiii!» sibilò Crowley e per qualche attimo Satana ebbe l’impressione che si stesse per trasformare in un serpente, ma ciò in realtà non avvenne. Crowley cercava di colpirlo in modo furioso, pur sapendo che non c’era modo di uccidere il Signore dell’Inferno, non così almeno.  
Dago, accanto a loro, era stata atterrata contro la fredda roccia e lottava per rialzarsi.  
«Cavolo!» esclamò Belzebù, stanca e non troppo incredula dal fatto che la sua stessa fazione le si fosse rivoltata contro. «Gabriel, mi dispiace se ti ho portato fin qui!»  
«Non dispiacerti! Non finirà di certo così, anzi, non finirà affatto, io lo so!» esclamò a gran voce. Satana sghignazzò, divertito.  
«Sapete cosa? Mi date noia, facciamo che vi elimo e basta!»  
Aziraphale chiamò un “NO” esasperato mentre la sua pelle bruciava. Era stato atterrato proprio come Dagon, quei demoni erano troppi e loro erano solo in cinque.  
«Non loro. Laaaassssciali!» solo a quel punto Crowley si trasformò in un bellissimo cobra nero e si fiondò su Satana, mordendolo e scatenando di conseguenza la sua ira.  
«Ah!» esclamò stringendosi una spalla ora sanguinante. «Sei stato molto, molto sconsiderato a fare una cosa del genere…»  
Aziraphale chiuse gli occhi, chiedendo silenziosamente un piccolo aiuto al suo Dio.  
Dopotutto non li aveva mai lasciati.  
«Luce?» domandò Gabriel all’improvviso con un sussurro, riconoscendo in quella luce un po’ del suo Paradiso. La caverna infatti era stata illuminata e ciò stava creando molto disturbo ai demoni.  
«Cosa c’è adesso?!» esclamò Satana, ma gli ci volle poco per capire. «Oh no. Non dirmelo. Seccatrice!»  
Dai raggi di luce che trafiggevano la roccia, comparve lentamente la figura della donna chiamata Francis, ma conosciuta anche come Dio, perfettamente in ordine nel suo completo bianco.  
«Beh, devo dire che è molto che non vengo qui. Un po’ buio e in disordine», commentò guardandosi intorno. Aziraphale e Gabriel sembrarono sollevati.  
«Siete qui!» esclamò il Principato. «Nel senso, vi ho chiamata e siete venuta qui!»  
«Pensavo aveste bisogno di un piccolissimo aiuto», Francis guardò Satana, il quale digrignò i denti.  
«Non sei la benvenuta qui, che cosa stai facendo? Non ti riguarda, queste creature qui sono accusate di tradimento!»  
«Ma non mi pare tu abbia il diritto di punire i miei angeli. Quello al massimo può essere un compito mio», affermò con tranquillità.  
«Cosa? C-ci punirete?» domandò Gabriel, che già sentiva sparire il sollievo.  
«Direi proprio di no, non ho motivo di punirmi, al massimo dovrei lodarvi per essere arrivati fin qui. Credo che la tua punizione sia stata troppo dura, non trovi?»  
Nessuno osava muoversi né fiatare. Satana aveva paura di Dio, chiaramente, Lei era onnipotente e l’aveva scacciato dal Paradiso oramai milioni di anni fa.  
«Demoni e angeli non possono stare insieme! Non siamo umani!»  
«No, è vero. Ma Aziraphale e Crowley è un po’ come se lo fossero, vivono come umani da millenni oramai. E Gabriel e Belzebù, beh… l’amore non si può di certo controllare, no?» domandò con un sorriso.  
Gabriel era in attesa.  
«Vuol dire che… che per voi va bene? Che non è un problema?»  
«No, ma bene. Tutto questo casino per nulla!» borbottò Crowley.  
«Crowley!» si lamentò Aziraphale.  
«Non preoccuparti, Aziraphale», lo rassicurò Francis. «Non per niente. Era necessario affinché vi ritrovaste. E intendo… ritrovarvi davvero. Ora siete qui. Anche se m dispiaccio del fatto che per voi due», guardò Gabriel e Belzebù. «Siano dovuti passare due secoli.»  
Belzebù fece spallucce.  
«Due secoli in confronto ad una vita eterna non sono niente. Potremo recuperarli, se ci date l’opportunità.»  
«Cosa? Mi stai ordinando di lasciarli andare?» esclamò Satana visibilmente nervoso. «Questa è la mia casa!»  
Francis fece spallucce.  
«Lo capisco, ma io sono Dio. Non so se c’è qualcosa che puoi fare. Allora, cosa dici, caro? Vogliamo finirla qui?»  
Franccis si avvicinò senza alcun fare minaccioso, ma Satana tremò comunque. Per quanto odiasse quell’entità a lui superiore, non c’era nulla che potesse provare a fare. La temeva troppo, dopotutto.  
«Io non accetto che i traditori rimangano qui», sussurrò attraversato da una rabbia tremante, il chiaro segno che fosse costretto a trattenersi dal fare qualcosa di ben peggiore.  
Francis si voltò a guardare Crowley, ora tornato nella sua forma da uomo, il quale fece spallucce.  
«Io non vivo già più qui.»  
«Se vuoi bandirmi», affermò Belzebù, guardando anche Dagon. «Anzi, bandirci, fa pure. Trovati un altro aiutante, ma ridammi la mia vita. A meno che Dagon non voglia rimanere qui.»  
«Eh? Cosa? Per quanto la vita all’Inferno non sia male, sento che c’è tanto che devo ancora conoscere, quindi… nessun problema», affermò sorridendo.  
«Un momento, tu vuoi rinunciare a tutto questo per… per me?» domandò Gabriel stupito. Non avrebbe mai voluto l’infelicità della sua anima gemella.  
«Tu cosa dici?» chiese Belzebù incrociando le braccia al petto. «Preferisco una vita simil-umana con te, che una vita da Principe senza di te. Questo è… smielato, immagino», mormorò arrossendo. Era davanti ad un centinaio di demoni infernali, dopotutto. Gabriel allora decise di infierire ancora, abbracciandola.  
«Solo un pochino.»  
Aziraphale, visibilmente commosso, guardò Francis.  
«Io… insomma… grazie… e scusate per aver dubitato»  
Dio però lo guardò amorevolmente.  
«Si dubiterà di me ancora. Allora, questi ricordi?» domandò poi entusiasta. Crowley fece un cenno con il capo e l’angelo tornò a inginocchiarsi sul fiume dei ricordi rubati, in cui scorrevano immagini della loro vita insieme. Fece per afferrarne uno, e ciò che si ritrovò tra le mani fu una sorta di sfera cristallina d’acqua, luminosa.  
«I miei ricordi sono lì?» domandò Crowley. «Sto per riaverli?» chiese inginocchiandoglisi accanto.  
Aziraphale annuì.  
«Ti fa paura la cosa?»  
«Forse un po’, non so perché. Ma so già che la mia vita con te è stata bellissima. E questo non ho bisogno di ricordarlo, lo so e basta.»  
Strinse con le mani i suoi polsi, invitandolo a restituirgli i ricordi. Aziraphale si lasciò andare ad un altro sorriso commosso, prima di avvicinare la sfera a Crowley. La luce si irradiò trasferendo i ricordi nella sua mente. Il demone dovette un attimo chiudere gli occhi, ma quando li riaprì, nonostante i primi istanti di confusione, sentì che ogni pezzo era tornato al suo posto. Si guardò intorno e soprattutto guardò Aziraphale, il quale era in attesa.  
«Stai… bene…?»  
Crowley rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo.  
«Sì, stavo solo pensando… a quanto buono fosse il vino che hanno servito al nostro matrimonio. Diamine, era davvero ottimo.»  
Bastarono quelle parole affinché Aziraphale gli saltasse addosso per abbracciarlo, esclamano: “Ha funzionato” di fronte ad un furioso Re dell’Inferno.  
«Suvvia, non te la prendere», sospirò Francis tranquilla. «Non è colpa tua.»  
Belzebù avrebbe riso, se non fosse stata impegnata a spintonare Gabriel.  
«Ora tocca a me recuperare i ricordi e spero per te che siano tutti piacevoli!»  
Intanto, sulle rive del fiume, Aziraphale e Crowley si stavano ancora abbracciando.  
«Amore mio, tu sei tornato», sussurrò l’angelo incredulo.  
«In realtà non credo di essermi mai mosso. Grazie per non esserti arreso con me.»  
E con la consapevolezza che era sempre stato suo, da oltre seimila anni, e che sempre così sarebbe stato, lo baciò.

Diversi mesi dopo…

Alcune abitudini non morivano mai. Crowley, per esempio, non aveva perso l’abitudine di annotare tutto sul suo diario. Non solo ricordi, ma anche pensieri, emozioni, tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa. Nonostante non ci fosse più alcuna minaccia, trovava comunque bello e piacevole annotare tutto, ogni tanto rileggerlo. Avrebbero continuato a scattare fotografie, a conservare ogni singolo momento passato insieme. E la fede finalmente era tornato al suo dito.  
«Crowley, ma perché è tutto in disordine?» si lamentò l’angelo con il marito, il quale stava steso sul divano a scrivere.  
«Perché ti lamenti? Basta un miracolo ed è tutto a posto.»  
«È il principio. Ecco, li vedo, sono già arrivati, renditi presentabile!»  
Crowley si lamentò a bassa voce, rialzandosi e riordinando tutto. Poco dopo sentì Aziraphale accogliere i loro amici e dello scalpitio contro il pavimento in legno.  
«Ciao!» salutò Adam. «Scrivi ancora sul tuo diario segreto?»  
«Eeeeh? Ragazzino, non è un diario segreto, è soltanto un… un… roba che non ti riguarda!»  
«Non preoccuparti, Crowey. Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi, avevo anche io un diario segreto quando avevo otto anni», infierì Pepper.  
«Che cosa?! Voi siete degli insolenti, ecco cosa! Non è affatto SEGRETO!» esclamò a gran voce. Aziraphale intanto aveva tolto dalle mani di Anathema una torta di mele.  
«Cara, non dovevi.»  
«Lo so, spero almeno di non avvelenare nessuno», commentò la ragazza.  
«Io sono viva, ma immagino che non sarebbe del veleno ad uccidermi», aggiunse Belzebù. Lei e Anathema avevano fatto amicizia e avevano scoperto di avere in comune molto più di quanto pensavano. Per Gabriel e Newton anche, più o meno.  
«Sei proprio sicuro che non vuoi farti un cambio look?» domandò l’Arcangelo guardandolo. «Sono bravo con i miracoli. Magari puoi toglierti gli occhiali e vestirti tipo… come me!»  
«Amh, no grazie!» rispose Newton.  
«Gabriel, non molestarlo senza di me!» borbottò Belzebù. Crowley, ancora rosso in viso, li guardò uno ad uno.  
«Ma che bella riunioncina di famiglia. E Dagon dov’è?»  
«Credo che ci raggiungerà più tardi. Adesso che sta scoprendo le invenzioni di questo mondo non può farne a meno. Spero non si cacci troppo nei guai», commentò Belzebù pensando all’amica circondata di alcol ai festini.  
«D’accordo, andate pure a sedervi», li fece accomodare Aziraphale. Da quando erano tornati dal loro viaggio all’Inferno, stava andando tutto bene. Potevano ancora contare sui loro migliori amici, perfino su Gabriel e Belzebù che stavano iniziando a vivere una vita simile alla loro.  
E soprattutto poteva contare su Crowley, il quale era rimasto a fissare qualcosa oltre la finestra.  
«Caro…?»  
«Scusa, Aziraphale. Giuro che mi è sembrato di vedere Lei…»  
«Oh, caro. Non devi sentirne la mancanza, Lei è sempre qui con noi!»  
«E chi ha detto che senso la mancanza? Sono ancora in collera con lei per quel dannato piano ineffabile!»  
L’angelo si avvicinò, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
«Ma ne è valsa la pena, vero? Siamo di nuovo qui. Ripensare ai nostri ricordi è come conoscerci ogni volta.»  
Crowley strinse la sua mano sul proprio petto, sentendo che tutto era di nuovo al sul suo posto.  
«Lo è…»  
E intanto, una donna vestita di bianco si lasciava alle spalle la loro casa per tornare chissà dove.


End file.
